jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dyfka001/Jak dwie krople...
thumb|400pxHej, to będzie mój pierwszy blog. Będzie on nieco inny od reszty, gdyż zauważyłam, że większość opo wiadań na tej wiki to Hiccstrid albo historia Czkawki jako niepokonanego Smoczego Jeźdźca itd. Ale zauważyłam również, że w każdym Czkawka odgrywa dobry charakter. U mnie się to zmieni. Jak? Zobacz sam. Opko dedykuję wszystkim pisarzom i czytelnikom na tej wiki: '' ''Pisarzom za niesamowite historie, natomiast czytelnikom za motywację ich, by pisali dalej. Prolog - Wstawaj, chuderlaku! - wrzeszczał na trzylatka potężny, rudowłosy wiking - Nie rycz! Co ci wbijam ciągle do łba, hę?! Uczucia są dla słabych! Kruchej postury chłopczyk wstał z trudem. Otarł łzy i wyprostował się, patrząc wyzywająco na ojca. - Uderz ponownie. - W oczach chłopca płonęła determinacja, której nie było za grosz w bezdusznych ślepiach swego opiekuna. - Pokaż, jaki jesteś słaby! Rudowłosy spojrzał zaskoczony na znienawidzonego syna. - To ty jesteś słaby, Czkawka! - Odkrzyknął, a jego gniew wzrastał z każdą chwilą patrzenia na chłopca. To miał być przyszły wódz Berk? Chyba bogowie robią sobie żarty! - Mylisz się - odparł chłopczyk o brązowych włosach. W zielonych oczach płonęła nadzwyczajna inteligencja. - Uważasz, że jesteś silny, bo bijesz z łatwością dziecko? Mylisz się. Nie pamiętasz ostatnich słów mamy? - wytłumaczył, wspominając swą matkę, którą porwał wysłaniec bogów - smok Właśnie, na Berk uważano smoki za istoty boskie, wszechpotężne. Nikt nie miał prawa nawet dotknąć owego gada bez jego pozwolenia, a za zabicie skazywano głupca na tortury i powolną śmierć. Uważano, że smoki same w sobie były bogami, którzy ukazywali się rzadko. Stoick nie zawahał się - jedną potężną ręką podniósł syna i miotnął nim o najdalszą ścianę. Chłopiec, nie podnosząc głowy, zachichotał, czerpiąc radość ze złości swego oprawcy. - Nie możesz tego pamiętać. - Wikingowi puściły nerwy: sięgnął po sztylet. Podszedł do chłopca i ukląkł, po czym podniósł chłopaka trzymając jedną ręką jego szyi. - Kiedy górujesz nad innymi... Nie jesteś silny, kiedy ich okładasz z łatwością, okazujesz słabość - zielonooki uśmiechnął się, widząc strach na twarzy ojca - Silnym nie jest ten, kto nigdy nie upada - chłopiec poczuł coraz większy nacisk na gardło - lecz ten, kto potrafi wstać po upadku. - Po czym dodał własne słowa - Natomiast uczucia są zbędne. W furii złości działasz na swą niekorzyść, smutek, radość, strach... To wszystko słabości. Nie wywołasz więcej u mnie płaczu, głupcze. Kiedyś będziesz się peszył tym, że jestem twym synem. - Stoick cofnął się ze strachem, przewracając przy okazji stolik. To nie mógł mówić ten maminsynek, który rzekomo był jego synem! To niemożliwe... Na zewnątrz uderzył kolejny piorun. W tym samym momencie, w którym Stoick podszedł do chłopca i nakreślił mu na policzku znak oznaczający Zabójcę. Już wiedział, kim będzie jego syn... *** Przez następne lata Czkawka doskonalił się w szermierce. Jego ruchy były błyskawiczne, natomiast nikt nie mógł dotrzymać mu kroku w szaleńczym tańcu śmierci... - Kto następny? - zapytał dziesięcioletni chłopiec, wyjmując błyskawicznie rzucony sztylet z serca jednego z więźniów, na których ćwiczył. Stoick patrzył z zadowoleniem, jak jego syn wywołuje strach wśród swych przeciwników. Z tłumu wypchnięto kobietę. Czkawka zawahał się. Nigdy nawet nie uderzył kobiety... Potem przypomniał sobie swoje własne słowa. - Uczucia są słabością - szepnął do siebie, patrząc na łzy kobiety. Podano jej wyszczerbiony miecz do obrony. Chłopak wyciągnął spod płaszcza sejmitary z pochew. Po chwili namysłu schował jeden z nich, zostawiając ostrze w lewej dłoni. W oczach kobiety rozbłysnęła malutka, cicha, ale wciąż silna nadzieja, że ujdzie z życiem. Nie wiedziała jednego - stojąca przed nią maszyna do zabijania była oburęczna. Potem skinął głową kobiecie, że jest gotów. Niepewnie zaczęła podchodzić do swego oprawcy. Miała mocno opaloną skórę, brązowe włosy i czarne oczy, z których nie nikła nadzieja. Zamachnęła się, celując w prawe ramię, lecz brunet leniwie zablokował cios. Niewolnica spróbowała znowu, z przeciwnej strony, lecz znowu cios został sparowany. Zabawa zdążyła się już znudzić synowi wodza, dlatego chwilę potem kolejne ciało leżało w kałuży krwi. Czkawka niedbale wytarł ostrze o szatę niewolnicy, po czym schował do pochwy sejmitar i wyszedł z areny. W drodze do lasu, gdzie w spokoju ćwiczył szermierkę, napotkał grupę jego rówieśników. Naciągnął czarny kaptur na czoło jeszcze mocniej, starając się ukryć bliznę w kształcie Znaku Zabójcy. Nie cierpiał, gdy ludzie ze strachem zauważali pamiątkę "miłości" jego ojca, która zmieniła mu życie. Być może gdyby nie ojciec, również bawiłbym się z innymi dziećmi... Może również miałbym normalne dzieciństwo? - pomyślał. Przystanął i spojrzał z zazdrością na grupkę przyjaciół bawiących się w najlepsze, nie zauważając jego obecności. Stał tak chwilę, gdy w końcu blondynka z błękitnymi oczami pochwyciła jego spojrzenie. Szturchnęła przyjaciół, patrząc ze strachem w oczach na najniebezpieczniejszego wikinga na Berk. Zobaczyła też zazdrość w jego oczach. Pierwsze uczucie, jakie okazał od trzeciego roku życia. W tej chwili Czkawka opamiętał się, znów przybierając bezuczuciową maskę, do której był przyzwyczajony. Powoli ruszył swoją drogą, zostawiając w tyle grupę dziesięciolatków. Rozdział 1| Znajomość Podszedł do niedużego dębu i wyciągnął sejmitary. Zaczął wolno zadawać ciosy, które z czasem robiły się coraz szybsze. W końcu jednym, ukośnym cięciem zwalił drzewo. Zatrzymał się, chowając ostrza i wyciągając trzy sztylety w celu ćwiczenia celności. - Wiem, że tam jesteś - powiedział chłodno, zauważywszy lekki ruch w krzakach. Zawiał lekki wietrzyk, odsłaniając blond włosy zza rośliny. - Wyjdziesz, czy nie? - Odwrócił się i spokojnie ruszył w stronę krzaka. Znowu się poruszyły, ledwo zauważalnie, lecz nie uszło to uwadze Czkawki. Podszedł do krzaków, a w następnej sekundzie roślina przewróciła się, natomiast ostrze z powrotem spoczywało w pochwie. Oszołomiona dziewczyna nie zauważyła nawet ruchu chłopaka. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał blondynki i wyciągnął sztylet, zaczynając podrzucać go w dłoni, którą co chwilę zmieniał. Spojrzenie wstrząśniętych oczu spoczęło na brunecie, który nic sobie z tego nie robił, dalej bawiąc się ostrzem. - Odpowiesz czy nie? - Ja... Poszłam za tobą do lasu... - To już wiem - parsknął brunet, przerywając dziewczynie. - Chciałam cię o coś zapytać - wydusiła z siebie, czekając na reakcję przyszłego zabójcy. - Więc pytaj. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba, że chcesz tu sterczeć cały dzień. - Jak... Jak masz na imię? - Błękitnooka czuła, że strach i respekt przed chłopakiem nie dadzą jej przeciągać tej rozmowy, więc niecierpliwie czekała. Czkawka zauważył to, zadowolony i uśmiechnął się w duchu. - Czkawka - odparł powoli, już mniej chłodniej, przyglądając się zdziwieniu na twarzy dziewczyny, po czym dodał - Haddock. Błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Syn wodza. - Ale nie powiedziałaś, jak ty masz na imię - stwierdził po chwili. - Astrid Hofferson - wyjąkała, chcąc jak najprędzej wrócić do przyjaciół. Syn wodza, jakby to widział, rzekł: - Więc wracaj do przyjaciół, Astrid Hofferson. - Blondynka skinęła głową i odbiegła w las. Czkawka dokładnie przeanalizował tą rozmowę, chcąc dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Astrid. I to nie z ciekawości - kto wie, czy nie będzie ona jego celem w przyszłości. Trzeba się przygotować na wszystko, ustalił. ,,W sumie... Nawet, gdybym miał ją zabić, po sekundzie sztylet sterczałby jej z gardła" - stwierdził w myślach Czkawka. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o sztylecie, którym wciąż podrzucał, co chwilę zmieniając rękę. ,,Będzie miała co opowiadać" - pomyślał, lekko uśmiechając się. Spojrzał w stronę słońca. Jeszcze godzina ze sztyletami i pomagam ojcu, zauważył ze smutkiem. Tak też zrobił. Po godzinie celnych rzutów ruszył w stronę wioski, nie chcąc się spóźnić będąc świadom konsekwencji. Może minęło siedem lat, lecz w napadach gniewu Stoick dalej potrafił bić swego syna, nie czując strachu. ,,W ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na moje słowa - zauważył brunet. - Mówiłem mu, że uczucia to słabość, a on dalej swoje. A potem się dziwić, że rozprawiają o patologii w naszej rodzinie" - uśmiechnął się ponuro. Staruszek żyje jeszcze tylko dlatego, że jest przydatny. Inaczej zginąłby dwa lata temu. - Co trzeba robić? - zapytał bezuczuciowo ojca, kiedy bezszelestnie jak kot podszedł z tyłu. Lubił straszyć ojca, szczególnie w ten sposób. - O, Czkawka, jesteś już - powiedział, starając się ukryć strach. Brunet uśmiechnął się, widząc chwilowy strach na twarzy ojca. - Dziki przychodzą od strony lasu, jest ich pewnie za dużo. Wybij jakieś dwadzieścia, minimum, sztuk - odparł mężczyzna, powracając do pracy. - Tylko? - Tylko i wracaj do domu najpóźniej po północy, nie siedź w lesie do rana. -Mhm, bo by mi się chciało, wiesz? - parsknął Czkawka sarkastycznie. *** Zrobił, jak kazał ojciec i wrócił do domu godzinę później. - Już? - zdziwił się rudowłosy mężczyzna. - Już, chodzą w zwartych grupkach, więc łatwo poszło. A problemów z nimi raczej nie będzie bo tylko we wschodniej części lasu zostały lub uciekły tam. Stoick spojrzał z aprobatą na syna. - Możesz iść, nic więcej nie trzeba - oznajmił. - Nawet gdybym musiał, nie miałbym zamiaru nic robić - burknął, wchodząc po schodach do swojego pokoju. Rozłożył się na łóżku, ponownie analizując dzień. - Przyjaciele - mruknął, przypominając sobie Astrid, która tak bardzo bała się, aby móc do nich wrócić. - kolejna słabość - westchnął. Rozdział 2| Wolność - Marzenia Chłopiec o kruczoczarnych włosach, zielonych oczach i marnej posturze stał przed oknem swego pokoju. Patrzył na innych, jakby z zazdrością, gdy używali magii lub ćwiczyli szermierkę. Miał dwanaście lat, dzisiaj tak właściwie kończył trzynaście, lecz z żalem żegnał się z dzieciństwem. - Zrobię wszystko, abyś był wojownikiem - powiedział cicho jego ojciec, Zaknafein. - Ale twoja matka uważa, że powinieneś być magiem. - Ale ja wolę walkę ostrzami, i ona o tym dobrze wie - odparł chłopiec, odchodząc od okna. Mieszkali w jaskiniach, jak cała ich rasa. A wszystko dlatego, że inne rasy uważały ich za niebezpiecznych morderców. Owszem, byli tacy, i słusznie się ich bano, lecz nie wszyscy kochali zabijać. On i jego ojciec nie zabijali bezbronnych, mały chłopak nigdy nie zabił nikogo. - Chodźmy - westchnął Zaknafein. Jego syn skinął głową. Poszli korytarzem po matkę chłopca, Viernę, a następnie udali się do Rizzena - przywódcy, który decydował o losie wielu z nich. - Mag - powiedział, gdy tylko się zbliżyli. - Potrzeba nam magów. - Ale wtedy chłopak zmarnuje swój talent - zaprotestował ojciec chłopaka. - W takim razie pokaż co potrafi - odparł Rizzen, przenosząc wzrok na chłopca. Zaknafein przygotował do tego swego syna. - Gotowy? - zapytał syna. W odpowiedzi chłopiec skinął głową. Sztuczka polegała na tym, że dostał dwie monety, po jednej na rękę. Musiał je wyrzucić w powietrze i złapać, natomiast z każdym rzutem Zaknafein dokładał dwie monety. - I ostatnie - oznajmił jego ojciec, dokładając kolejne dwie. Chłopiec miał w każdej ręce po dziesięć. Wyrzucił je w powietrze, po czym udał, że się potknął. Zaczął pojedynczo zbierać monety w błyskawicznym tempie, aż wyzbierał wszystkie, a ostatnia, którą przeoczył, wylądowała na bucie wystawionym by ją złapać. Rizzen z aprobatą skinął głową. - No dobrze, niech będzie kolejny wojownik. Zaknafeinie, zajmij się jego szkoleniem. Ojciec chłopca skinął głową, po czym zaczęli odchodzić. - A jak ty się zwiesz, chłopcze? - zapytał za ich plecami. -Szczerbatek - odparł, gdy się odwrócił. Pora rozpocząć trening, pomyślał. Długa droga otwarła się przed nim. Będzie najlepszym wojownikiem wśród Nocnych Furii. *** Pięć lat później. Zaknafein razem ze Szczerbatkiem znowu ćwiczyli, natomiast ich ruchy były jedynie zamazaną plamą. Obaj byli najlepszymi wojownikami wśród ich rasy, nie wiadomo, kto był lepszy. Skończyło się to zwycięstwem osiemnastolatka. - Znowu wygrałeś - oznajmił jego ojciec, opierając się na swych mieczach. Szczerbatek zrobił to samo, tylko że on walczył sejmitarami. Chłopak wyjrzał przez okno, a jego ojciec wiedział, co go trapi. - Chciałbyś zwiedzić świat - zauważył. Jego syn w odpowiedzi skinął głową. - Ale to tylko marzenia o wolności - odpowiedział. Rozdział 3| Wikingowie Czkawka siedział obok swego ojca, który obecnie przemawiał do zgromadzonych w twierdzy. Jego opiekun nie pozwolił mu wyjmować broni, co sprawiło, że nie miał nic do roboty. Siedział spoglądając po twarzach wikingów. Kilku patrzyło na niego z ukosa, jak to zawsze bywało. Lecz teraz spojrzenia nie spoczywały wyłącznie na znaku Zabójcy na jego policzku, gdyż nosił chustę zakrywającą usta i w większości policzki wraz z nosem. Nosił również kaptur, płaszcz sięgający prawie ziemi i spodnie pełne skrytek i kieszeni na najróżniejsze rzeczy, najczęściej drobne. Do pasa przyczepione były po obu stronach pochwy z sejmitarami, obok nich dwie mniejsze ze sztyletami. Nie wspominając o jednym, awaryjnym ostrzu w bucie. Cały strój był czarny, a jedynymi rzeczami wyróżniającymi się w tym kolorze były jego jasne, zielone oczy, wprost lśniące inteligencją i, oczywiście, blada, niemalże biała skóra oraz brązowe włosy skryte pod kapturem, z wyjątkiem kilku kosmyków pchających się do oczu chłopaka. - Tak więc zapuszczają się coraz dalej na nasze tereny, a są liczni. Nim się obejrzymy, wypowiedzą nam wojnę! Więc zaatakujmy, Berserkowie coraz częściej wypływają na nasze wody kradnąc ryby! Zanim się obejrzymy, nie będziemy mieli co jeść! - krzyczał Stoick, raz po raz dodając nowe argumenty. Jego syn nie rozumiał tego. Czy nie lepiej wprost powiedzieć, że nadciąga wojna i trzeba atakować? Czasem jego ojciec irytował go. Przecież ta banda chodzących baryłek pójdzie za nim, czegokolwiek by nie powiedział. - Kto płynie ze mną, niech wstanie! - wykrzyknął rudowłosy. Syn wodza wywrócił oczami i poczekał, aż wstanie cała reszta. Jego ojciec z nadzieją spoglądał na jego miejsce, dopóki i on nie wstał. Wódz uśmiechnął się promiennie do wszystkich. - Więc przygotujcie łodzie i prowiant! Jutro przed świtem wyruszamy! *** - Czemu się zawahałeś ze wstaniem? - zapytał rudowłosy, kiedy wraz z synem wracali do domu. Chłopak spojrzał tylko na ojca, a ten już znał odpowiedź, która w środku bardzo go raniła. Jego syn chciał utrzymać go w niepewności. - Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że chcesz widzieć ciało wodza Berserków na płonącym stosie - odparł Czkawka, wzruszając ramionami. - Zrobiłbym to sam, o wiele ciszej niż całe Berk. - Ale jesteśmy wikingami i załatwiamy sprawy w ten sposób - powiedział twardo mężczyzna. - A ty masz dopiero piętnaście lat i nigdzie się nie ruszasz bez reszty. - Ciągle ten sam argument - zauważył ponuro chłopak. - Bo jest najlepszy - usprawiedliwił się Stoick. - To jest nie fair - mruknął Czkawka. - Nie marudź i idź do domu! - wybuchnął Stoick. - Bo co mi zrobisz? Uderzysz mnie? - zadrwił brunet. Jego prośba spełniła się - wiking wziął zamach i uderzył, posyłając chłopaka na ziemię. Ten wstał, chichocząc i rozłożył ręce. - Uderz ponownie! - krzyknął, patrząc wyzywająco na niedowierzającą twarz ojca. - Pokaż, jaki jesteś słaby! Wokół widowiska zebrała się cała wioska, czekając na dalszy rozwój akcji. - Ty wstrętny bachorze! Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać?! - wrzasnął wódz. Złapał syna za szyję jedną ręką, po czym rzucił chłopaka na ziemię. Stoick zauważył, że nie tak łatwo mu już podnieść syna. To nie była już szmaciana lalka, do której niegdyś był podobny. Teraz był zbudowany z kości i mięśni, które codziennie ćwiczył. Dwanaście lat codziennych ćwiczeń. Stoick uświadomił sobie, że jego jedyny syn to zwykła maszyna do zabijania bez uczuć. Czkawka przeturlał się kilka metrów od ojca, po czym wstał i otrzepując się z kurzu rzekł: - Ty idioto! Wiesz jak trudno to wyprać?! - spojrzał urażony na ojca. - No co? Pokaż to, co robiłeś mi przez te wszystkie lata od śmierci mamy! Wokół rozległy się szepty. Z tłumu wypchnęli się rówieśnicy chłopaka z Astrid na czele oraz Pyskacz - najlepszy przyjaciel wodza patrzył teraz, jak dwoje najsilniejszych wikingów na Berk krzyczy na siebie i co jakiś czas atakuje. - Zaraz przestaniesz tak szczekać, szczeniaku! - warknął wódz Berk. - Jak wolisz - mruknął Czkawka, zrzucając ciężki płaszcz.- Pomóc ci? Masz! - nikt poza samym piętnastolatkiem nie zauważył błyskawicznego rzutu. Nawet Stoick potrzebował chwili, by zauważyć czarny sztylet wystający z jego lewej dłoni. Poczuł piekielne pieczenie w parze z bólem. Wyrwał ostrze drugą dłonią i z rykiem wściekłości rzucił się na chłopca. Zwinny Zabójca raz za razem odskakiwał od mężczyzny i ostrza. - Całą noc będziesz tak wymachiwał tym sztyletem? - zadrwił chłopak. Odpowiedział mu wściekły ryk rudowłosego. W ostatniej chwili udał, że się przewrócił, w rzeczywistości podtrzymując się ręką kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Drugą ręką wyjął sztylet - tym razem z niebieskim połyskiem. Ogromny wódz wikingów przystanął, w ciemnościach szukając swego przeciwnika. Kiedy on szukał, Czkawka widział doskonale nawet najdrobniejszy ruch swego ojca. Kiedyś spędził dwa miesiące w jaskiniach, pijąc miksturę Gothi, która zapewniła mu widzenie w ciemności. Może wydawać się to banalne, lecz wywar powodował silne halucynacje, z którymi walczył kilka tygodni. Ostatecznie wyszło to na jego korzyść, ze zdziwieniem nawet Gothi. Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by spróbować tego wcześniej, gdyż gdyby Czkawce się nie udało, straciłby wzrok na zawsze. Dlatego przygotował się też do walki bez wzroku. Bezszelestnie prześlizgnął się za ogromnego wikinga, po czym przyłożył mu niebieski sztylet do karku. - I co, staruszku? - zadrwił ponownie. Stoick kierowany złością zaczął znowu ciąć, czym zaskoczył nawet samego Czkawkę. Chłopak wiedział, że jego ojciec jest szalony, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak, by zaatakować ze sztyletem na karku. Ciosy rudowłosego ciągle przyspieszały, pomimo potu lejącego się do oczu i zmęczenia, nie wspominając o zranionej dłoni. Wkrótce górna część stroju chłopaka była w strzępach, a ktoś z tłumu odważył się zapalić pochodnię. Ciekawskim gapiom ukazało się dobrze umięśnione ciało, całe pokryte bliznami, ranami, zakrzepłymi bądź nie i wieloma siniakami. - Tak chciałeś to zakończyć? - powiedział uśmiechając się Zabójca. - Oni już wiedzą, idioto. Nie spodziewaj się wielkiego poparcia. Następnie błyskawicznym ruchem, ledwie zauważalnym, z jednej z wielu kieszeni jego spodni, wyciągnął garść proszku i sypnął prosto w twarz wodza Berk. Mężczyzna ryknął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi, a na jego twarzy łzy mieszały się z potem i krwią ze zranionej ręki. To był jego największy błąd. Ból eksplodował także w dłoni, a wkrótce cała jego ręka była sparaliżowana trucizną zawartą w czarnym sztylecie. Następnie z innej kieszeni Zabójca wyciągnął trzy małe, szare kulki. Rzucił je na ziemię, i pojawił się szary dym. Potem widzowie słyszeli tylko ryki bólu ich wodza i co jakiś czas szczęk broni. Kiedy dym się rozwiał, Zabójcy i żadnej z jego rzeczy nie było. Stoick natomiast leżał rozłożony na ziemi, z rękoma i nogami przywiązanymi do ciężkich kamieni i ciałem pokrytym ranami ciętymi i kłutymi. Miał też złamany nos i kilka kości. Wiking, sparaliżowany, tymczasowo pozbawiony wzroku i pokonany stracił przytomność, a po jego policzku spłynęła szczera, czysta łza. Jego własny syn prawie go zabił bez najmniejszych emocji na twarzy, z zimną krwią. Zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wychowała go Valka, matka Czkawki, byłby inny. Z tą myślą osunął się w długi sen, z którego jednak miał się wybudzić. *** Tymczasem z najbliższego drzewa Zabójca obserwował swe dzieło, zadowolony. Patrzył jak wstrząśnięci mieszkańcy wioski zabierają ciało jego ojca, z trudem podnosząc ciężkie, lecz niewielkie kamienie przymocowane do lin. Zabierają go do Gothi, stwierdził. I słusznie. Potem wstał, bez problemu zachowując równowagę na wąskiej gałęzi. znowu założył płaszcz i nisko naciągnął kaptur. Odszedł, bezszelestnie skacząc z gałęzi na gałąź, aż dotarł do swego celu - jaskini położonej wysoko w górze, na którą można było się dostać jedynie poprzez wspinaczkę po drzewach. Lecz dla doświadczonego Zabójcy nie było to problemem. Jaskinia była przestronna, z małym wejściem. Miał tutaj własnoręcznie zbudowaną kuźnię, łóżko, spiżarnię i biurko, przy którym ustalał plany kolejnych działań. Podniósł jedną z kartek, z tytułem: ,,STOICK" i wiernym portretem z tyłu. Powiesił na go na ścianie, kreśląc jedną, ukośną czerwoną linię. W ten sposób oznaczał ludzi, którzy nie powinni mu już wchodzić w drogę. Druga linia, przecinająca pierwszą i tworząca z nią krzyż oznaczała osobę martwą. Usiadł na łóżku, z kieszeni wyjmując potrzebne zioła. Wyleczył rany, zszył większość po czym ruszył do kuźni. Czekała go długa noc. - Wikingowie. - Prawie wypluł to słowo. - Bezmyślne kupy mięśni nie potrafiące niczego rozwiązać pokojowo. Zanotował to na kartce i przyczepił w inne miejsce na ścianie, gdzie kolejno numerowane były różne jego słowa. Spojrzał po nich kolejno. Przeniósł wzrok na długą listę zatytułowaną: SŁABOŚCI Uczucia Przyjaciele Rodzina Wahanie się Pośpiech Niedokładność Lista ciągnęła się jeszcze dłużej, obok niej były jego zasady. Dalej kartki z podobnymi rzeczami. Spojrzał na papier z tytułem: BRAKI W ZAOPATRZENIU. Dopisał do nich kilka rzeczy i ruszył do kuźni, by naprawić strój. Wydawał się być ze zwykłej tkaniny, lecz w rzeczywistości była zrobiona z bardzo małych, czarnych ogniw doskonałej zbroi. Chroniła przed wszystkim, poza materiałem, z którego byłą zrobiona. Zatrzymał się i z powrotem wrócił do kartek na ścianie. Wyszukał kartkę z napisem: BŁĘDY i dopisał: Nie rzucać w szaleńca zatrutym sztyletem - zniszczenie zbroi. Potem poczłapał do kuźni by resztę nocy spędzić na kuciu nowej. Westchnął i zabrał się do pracy. Rozdział 4| Bitwa Po całej nocy spędzonej w kuźni Czkawka zdążył naprawić górną część stroju, natomiast nad płaszczem jeszcze pracował. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, gdy skończył i położył się spać. Po dwóch godzinach odpoczynku Zabójca odczepił od ściany jedną z kartek, z listą brakujących rzeczy. Na samym szczycie widniało jedzenie, poniżej mniej ważne rzeczy, oczywiście poza proszkiem oślepiającym i linami, które zużył w walce z ojcem. Dalej czytał listę, lecz nagle zatrzymał się na jednym punkcie. - Brakuje trucizny? - zdziwił się. Zawsze miał jej pod dostatkiem, gdyż kilka miesięcy temu ojciec polecił mu oczyścić kopalnie z pająków, jak się okazało, z różnego rodzaju trucizną. Niepewny poszedł to sprawdzić i zauważył, że zostało tylko kilka butelek zabójczej, najsilniejszej trucizny. *** Resztę dnia spędził na uzupełnianiu braków, przez przypadek prawie wpadając na myśliwego, lecz wiking zdawał się go nie zauważyć. - I gdzie ja teraz znajdę proszek oślepiający? - zastanowił się na głos, stojąc na klifach we wschodniej części lasu. Chłodny wietrzyk zaszeleścił liśćmi drzew wokół. - No nic, Johan będzie musiał pomóc. Powiedziawszy to, ruszył w stronę nowego domu. Gdy tam dotarł, zagwizdał cicho stojąc w wejściu i czekał, nasłuchując jak ptaki powtarzają to. W końcu pojawił się ten, którego wołał. Kruk lecący w jego stronę był niezwykły. Jego pióra zdawały się lśnić srebrem, natomiast na niebie za nim pozostawała smuga cienia, rozpływająca się w powietrzu po chwili. Bystre, czerwone oczy ptaka informowały swego pana o krajobrazie w dole. Był oczami mordercy widzącymi z lotu ptaka. - Znajdź Johana Kupczego - polecił krukowi. -I wręcz mu to - powiedział przywiązując złożoną kartkę do smukłej nóżki ptaka. Zrozumiawszy polecenie, kruk zakrakał i odleciał, po chwili znikając i zostawiając po sobie obłoczek dymu i jedno, smolisto czarne pióro powoli opadające ku ziemi. Zabójca doskonale pamiętał dzień, w którym poznał magiczne zwierzę. Było to dwa lata temu, gdy o północy zbłądził w północnej części Berk, gdzie bawet najodważniejsi bali się zapuszczać. Były tam niezwykłe zwierzęta, mogące jednym kłapnięciem szczęk odgryźć rękę dorosłemu mężczyźnie. Lecz Czkawka nie zważał na to. Wybrał się tam po magiczny materiał, nadzwyczajnie wytrzymała stal czarniejsza niż noc. Znalazł tego całe góry - materiału nie trzeba było nawet przetapiać. Był też zadziwiająco lekki, co dało Czkawce nowy plan. Wziął go tyle, ile tylko mógł zmieścić w plecaku i wyruszył w drogę powrotną. Lecz zaskoczyły go Demoniczne Wilki, z oczami żarzącymi się błękitem i futrem czarniejszym niż noc. Wtedy zjawił się kruk - przysiadł na jego ramieniu i zniknął razem z chłopcem, ku wściekłości wilków. Od tamtej pory kruk przylatuje na wezwanie Czkawki prawie natychmiast. Służy mu i wykonuje każde polecenie. Nieraz uwolnił Czkawkę z kłopotów, jak na przykład podczas walki z wodzem Berk - po pozbieraniu swych rzeczy kruk pojawił się w zasłonie dymnej dokładnie na ramieniu Zabójcy, po czym zniknął wraz z nim by pojawić się na najbliższym drzewie aby zniknąć i znowu czekać na wezwanie. *** -Stoick! - wrzasnął zdyszany myśliwy, wszedłszy do chatki Gothi, gdzie wypoczywał ich wódz. Ranny mężczyzna nakazał, by każdy, kto dowie się czegokolwiek o jego synu zwrócił się wprost do niego. - Widziałem... Widziałem go! W lesie! Ranny spojrzał zaciekawiony na myśliwego. -Mówże! - ponaglił wikinga. - Miał w ręku jakąś listę, był tak zajęty szukaniem czegoś, że omal na mnie nie wpadł! A to nie w jego stylu, pomyślał wódz. - Co zrobił, jak cię zauważył? - zapytał, zainteresowany. Czym musiał się zajmować Zabójca, skoro był tak nieuważny? - Spojrzał na mnie, a potem znowu na kartkę, po czym odszedł. Pewnie pomyślał, że go nie zauważyłem, ponieważ starałem się na niego nie zwracać uwagi. W oknie usiadł kruk z przywiązaną kartką do nogi. Mężczyźni byli zbyt pochłonięci rozmową, by go zauważyć, tymczasem ptak przekazywał obraz swemu panu. Dzięki Bogu, mam ciebie, Kuro - pomyślał Czkawka, otrzymując telepatyczne obrazy kruka. Wódz skinął głową. - Czyli kryje się w lesie... A czy ktoś się przynajmniej domyśla, jak zniknął? - zapytał Stoick, zamyślony, natomiast Czkawka wstrzymał oddech. -Niestety, wodzu, ale nikt. - Zabójca westchnął, uspokajając się. - Byliście ciasno otoczeni kręgiem widzów. Nie co dzień patrzy się na takie widowisko. Stoick skrzywił się, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z nocy. - Dobrze. Daj znać, jakbyście dowiedzieli się czegoś więcej - powiedział w końcu rudowłosy, a myśliwy odszedł. Wtedy wódz Berk zauważył kruka, i jego bystre, przenikliwe oczy. Spojrzał w nie, mając wrażenie, że patrzy w oczy swego syna. Otrząsnął się, tłumacząc sobie, że to zwykły kruk i to tylko wymysł jego wyobraźni. W tym samym czasie syn wodza odetchnął spokojniej. Odleć ''- polecił krukowi. ''Wezwę cie później. Przez następne dni za pomocą kruka Zabójca obserwował wioskę. Zauważył wyraźny smutek na twarzy ojca, który wyszedł już od Gothi i zarządzał wioską. - Sprawiłeś mu przykrość - zakrakał Kuro. - I co mnie to obchodzi? - parsknął Zabójca. Kruk spojrzał na swego pana i przekrzywił łeb. - Co mam zrobić? - zapytał, szykując się do lotu. - Twierdza. Niedawno zrelacjonowałeś mi, że mają spotkanie w twierdzy - spojrzał na słońce, ustalając godzinę. - I to niedługo! Leć, i bądź moimi oczami! Kruk wzbił się w powietrze, jak zawsze pozostawiając za sobą chmurkę dymu. *** - Musimy go schwytać. Sami widzieliście, co mi zrobił! - tłumaczył zebranym Stoick. - Ponadto, może się nam przydać. Gothi pozwoliła wodzowi chodzić, lecz dalej sprawiało mu to trudności. Jednak dla Stoicka, potężnego i niepokonanego (do tej pory) wodza wikingów nie mógł zatrzymać ból. Wtedy zauważył kruka z krwistoczerwonymi oczami. Ptak odleciał na inną belkę, poza zasięgiem wzroku rudowłosego mężczyzny. - Dzieciaki - zwrócił się do grupy piętnastolatków wódz. - Pójdźcie go poszukać w lesie - widząc niepokój na twarzach młodzieńców, dodał - Nie zabije was. Może wydaje się niezrównoważony, ale myśli praktycznie. Nie odważy się tego zrobić. Może i jest silny, ale nie aż tak aby zabić całe Berk. Nadal nie do końca przekonani rówieśnicy Zabójcy poszli przeszukać las, zgodnie z rozkazem wodza. - On jest szalony! - parsknął Mieczyk, kiedy szukali syna wodza. - Zabójca czy wódz? - zapytała go siostra, Szpadka. - Oboje - mruknął Sączysmark, odpowiadając za przyjaciela. - Wolicie się postawić wodzowi? - usłyszeli pytanie ze strony Śledzika. - Lepiej mu powiedzieć, że nie znaleźliśmy, ale to za jakiś czas, by nie miał podejrzeń - odparł Smark. - Pamiętacie, co mówił Stoick - odezwała się Astrid, idąca na czele grupy. - Czkawka myśli praktycznie. Nie odważy się nas zabić - uspokoiła przyjaciół blondynka. Spokojny ton jej głosu zmniejszył obawy nastolatków bardziej niż jej słowa. - Radziłbym nie słuchać tej chodzącej kupy mięśni - usłyszeli bezuczuciowy głos. Spojrzeli w kierunku jego źródła i ujrzeli parę zielonych, dużych mądrych oczu wydających się żarzyć łagodnym światłem. Sylwetka zabójcy była ciemniejsza niż cień liści drzewa, na którego gałęzi siedział. Cała czwórka przyjaciół zadrżała, słysząc jego chłodny głos.- Przez niego spędziłem dwa dni na naprawieniu zbroi i uzupełnieniu zapasów, a i tak dalej mi brakuje proszku oślepiającego! - Zabijesz nas? - zapytała bezceremonialnie zawsze spokojna Astrid. - To przyjaciele dali ci tyle odwagi czy wyrosłaś z trzęsienia się jak galareta w mojej obecności? - zadrwił syn wodza. Bliźniaki zachichotały, widocznie czując sympatię do bezczelnego Zabójcy. - I nie, nie mam zamiaru was zabić - przyglądał się westchnieniom ulgi nastolatków, po czym uśmiechnął się chytrze i dodał - Nie dzisiaj i nie o tej godzinie. Zeskoczył z gałęzi lądując bezszelestnie na ziemi. - Czego od nas chcesz? - zapytał Mieczyk, jako jedyny nie skrępowany obecnością zabójcy. - Informacji - rzekł krótko, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się blondynowi. Już teraz widział w nim użytecznego sojusznika. - A jakich? - dopytywał się bliźniak. - Kiedy macie zamiar ruszyć na Berserków? - zapytał, w myślach przesyłając instrukcje Kuro. - Za jakiś tydzień, kiedy wódz będzie zdolny do walki - odparł Mieczyk, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia przyjaciół. Zabójca podszedł do niego i pochylił się, jako że był wyższy, po czym szepnął: - Zachowaj spokój i nie puszczaj mojej ręki, inaczej zlecisz - Mieczyk okiwał głową, nie do końca wiedząc o co chodzi. Syn wodza wyciągnął szarą kulkę i rzucił ją na ziemię. Wokół nich pojawił się gęsty szary dym, a w następnej sekundzie Mieczyk stał obok Zabójcy w przestronnej jaskini, niewątpliwie będącą domem syna wodza. Oszołomiony bliźniak spojrzał na swego rówieśnika, którego szczerze podziwiał. - Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz o tym miejscu - zażądał Zabójca tonem, jakiego Mieczyk nigdy u niego nie słyszał. Był cichy i spokojny, co nie było w zwyczaju Czkawki. - Obiecuję -sapnął blondyn, szczerzej niż nawet przed własną matką. Zabójca uśmiechnął się, lecz chusta ukryła to przed bliźniakiem. - Więc witaj w moich skromnych progach - powiedział nadal chłodnym, lecz nie tak bardzo, tonem. - Jak się tu znaleźliśmy? - zapytał Mieczyk, patrząc na chłopaka stojącego w wejściu. Zabójca ściągnął kaptur i chustę, odsłaniając bliznę na policzku. Znak Zabójcy. - Dzięki niemu - powiedział, a na jego ramieniu pojawił się kruk. Blondyn rozpoznał te krwistoczerwone oczy, które widział w twierdzy. - Ten sam, który był w twierdzy - zauważył bliźniak. Kruk pochylił łeb, jakby w ukłonie. - Pięć punktów za spostrzegawczość - zaśmiał się Zabójca. - Kuro dostarcza mi informacji od mojego odejścia, ale nie wszystko uda mu się wyłapać - pogładził czarne pióra kruka, który zmienił swe miejsce na przedramię swego pana. Czkawka spojrzał na Mieczyka. - I właśnie dlatego tu jesteś. Chciałbym ci złożyć propozycję. - Jaką? - zapytał zainteresowany chłopak. - Będę co pożyczał od czasu do czasu moje zabawki - poklepał znacząco jedną z wielu kieszeni jego spodni. - w zamian za informacje. Stoi? -Stoi! - odpowiedział od razu podekscytowany chłopak. - Co chcesz na początek? - zapytał zadowolony Zabójca. Potem syn wodza tłumaczył działanie wielu z przedmiotów w kieszeniach jego spodni. - Na prawdę sprawia, że jest się niewidzialnym? - Oczy świeciły się z podniecenia kochającemu psoty blondynowi. - Niestety tylko na godzinę - potwierdził Zabójca, niezrażony długim wyborem Mieczyka. Sam nie mógł się czasami zdecydować, co było najlepsze w danej sytuacji. - Zdecydowanie to i to - powiedział w końcu bliźniak, wskazując buteleczkę z przejrzystym płynem i woreczek z wybuchowymi kulkami. - Więc bierz i baw się dobrze - odparł brunet, a po chwili dodał - O której zamierzasz się tym zabawić? - Jak tylko się ściemni - rzekł blondyn, chowając "zabawki" i przewidując zamiary bruneta - Będzie piękne widowisko! - Bez wątpienia - uśmiechnął się Zabójca. - A teraz Kuro zabierze cię na skraj lasu - wytłumaczył, a chwilę potem Mieczyk szedł spokojnie do domu, czekając na zachód słońca. - Przegrałeś kolejną bitwę, wodzu Berk - szepnął Zabójca w noc, patrząc na wybuchający dom i fajerwerki wystrzeliwujące z niego, by rozbłysnąć kolorami na nocnym niebie. - Co następnego stracisz? Pierw żona, potem syna, zaufanie, zdrowie, szacunek, sojusznika a teraz kolejne domy. Nie doceniasz mnie, głupcze. Nie zwracasz uwagi ba me słowa i przegrywasz kolejne bitwy w naszej wojnie. - Słowa Zabójcy niknęły w ciemności nocy, rozjaśnionej setkami kolorów. - Natomiast ty, Mieczyku Thorsonie spisałeś się znakomicie. W zielonych oczach Zabójcy wielobarwne iskierki odbijały się, nabierając jeszcze większego blasku. Rozdział 5| Oczy Bazyliszka - Mówię ci, wodzu! Udał się na Pustkowia Północy! Nie wiem, czego chciał, ale miał ze sobą łuk! - zrelacjonował Gruby Stoickowi, gdy tylko zauważył Zabójcę podążającego w stronę północną Berk. - Czego on stamtąd potrzebuje? - zapytał bardziej siebie niż wikinga obok wódz Berk, - Tego nie wiem, ale zgłoszę ci jak coś zobaczę - obiecał rybak. Stoick skinął głową i powrócił do swych rozmyślań. Czego Czkawka chciał z tego przeklętego miejsca? Wypływali na Berserków za tydzień. Nie mieli czasu, by bawić się w kotka i myszkę z Zabójcą. Przydałby się, i to bardzo! Sam bez pomocy prawie zabił Stoicka, a to już był nie lada wyczyn. Po raz kolejny serce wodza wikingów otrzymało bolesny cios. Samo wspomnienie bezlitosnej twarzy swego syna i radości, jaką sprawiało mu uprzykrzanie życia swemu ojcu, bolały niemiłosiernie. Wychował potwora. - Czy gdyby była tu Valka, byłbyś inny? - wyszeptał tylko po to, by jego słowa zostały zabrane przez wiatr. *** - Oj, przestań już, Kuro! Wiem, widział mnie i doniesie ojcu. Mieczyk powie, czy to coś poważniejszego. Mamy tydzień, a ja nie skończyłem jeszcze nowej zabawki! - usprawiedliwiał się Czkawka swemu krukowi, który ciągle ostrzegał swego pana przed wikingami. - W najgorszym razie cię znajdą i złapią - zakrakał ptak. - Wtedy ty mnie uwolnisz i tyle - wywrócił oczami młodzieniec. - Są tam? - Na północy, pięćdziesiąt metrów przed nami za głazem są dwa - poinformował Kuro. Zabójca ściągnął z pleców łuk skradziony ze zbrojowni w wiosce, po czym nałożył strzałę. Cicho jak kot - lub śmierć - zbliżył się do głazu. Demoniczne Wilki już czuły jego zapach, lecz nie mogły się spodziewać ataku na nie. Spokojnie wyszły zza głazu, prawie kładąc się na brzuchach przy skradaniu się. Wtedy zdały sobie sprawę, że nie widzą przeciwnika. Wstały i obejrzały się do tyłu, szukając go, lecz nie wiedziały jednego. Śmierć nadchodziła z boku. Nastąpił brzęk towarzyszący wystrzałowi z łuku, po czym jeden z wilków padł martwy, zanim zdążył się zorientować, że dokładnie w jego sercu tkwi strzała. Drugi z Przeklętych Zwierząt zdążył tylko spojrzeć na swego towarzysza, po czym również padł martwy ze strzałą wystającą z torsu. - Jeszcze wąż lub jaszczur i będzie wystarczająco. Zabierz je do domu - polecił Zabójca swemu towarzyszowi. Posłuszny ptak przysiadł na ciałach obu psów i zniknął razem z nimi, by po chwili pojawić się znowu samemu. Dalej udali się bardziej na wschód Pustkowia Północy. W stronę bagien, które były jeszcze niegodziwsze niż puste tereny wilków. - Jest coś? - zapytał Czkawka swego kruka. - W wodzie, kilka metrów obok nas, wąż - oznajmił Kuro. Zabójca schował się za najbliższym głazem i czekał, założywszy strzałę na cięciwę. Według zapowiedzi magicznego ptaka, z wody wynurzył się dwumetrowy łeb węża, z kłami długości metra. Kto inny już straciłby serce do walki, lecz nie Czkawka Haddock. Nie bezduszny Zabójca, trenowany przez całe życie w walce. - Będziesz piękną ozdobą w moim domu - szepnął. Cięciwa zabrzęczała cicho, gdy strzała poszybowała ku celowi, trafiając w sam środek oka stwora. Gigantyczny wąż zasyczał, po czym z wody wynurzyła się szyja gada, miotając się szaleńczo i zwijając z bólu. Wąż nie słyszał niczego, poza własnymi rykami. Nie usłyszał kolejnego brzęku cięciwy. Następna strzała trafiła w cel, wbijając się dokładnie pomiędzy czarne łuski Demonicznego Węża. Ogromny gad zaryczał tak, że z najbliższych drzew ptaki odleciały przestraszone szaleńczymi wrzaskami stwora. Tymczasem na północno-wschodnim skraju wioski na Berk zebrali się jej wszyscy mieszkańcy, nasłuchując przerażających ryków olbrzyma. - Pyskacz! Co to może być, na Thora?! - krzyknął do swego przyjaciela wódz, gdyż to właśnie blond włosy kowal wiedział najwięcej o Północnych Pustkowiach. - Demoniczny Wąż - odpowiedział osłupiały wiking. - Największe bydle z Pustkowi Północy! Tak ryczeć może tylko z bólu, Stoicku. - Pyskacz spojrzał na swego przyjaciela z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. - Pamiętasz co mówił Gruby? - Czkawka zapuścił się na Pustkowia Północy, aby zatłuc tą gadzinę? - nie mógł uwierzyć wódz. - Może nie po samą gadzinę lecz po to, co ma w kłach - zasugerował blondyn. - Najokrutniejszy jad, jaki widział świat. Czarniejszy niż smoła, ale płynny jak woda. Zabija w minutę - wytłumaczył kowal. - Tylko po co mu trucizna? - zastanowił się na głos Stoick. *** - No dalej, ty kupo łusek! - krzyknął Zabójca, wyciągając swe sejmitary i wyrzucając szczątki łuku. Ogon węża był doskonałą bronią, którą miotnął Zabójcę na drzewo niszcząc jego łuk. Nie mówiąc już o wgnieceniu w starym dębie. Gad zasyczał w odpowiedzi na obelgę i olbrzymi łeb wystrzelił w kierunku swego przeciwnika. Doświadczony młodzieniec uskoczył przed łbem i wykonał pchnięcie wbijając ostrze w drugie oko potwora. Mieszkańcy Berk znowu usłyszeli przerażający ryk. Oślepiony gad kierował się teraz swym słuchem, gdyż węch na nic się nie przyda na bagnach. Lecz głupi wąż nie zauważył jednego - jego przeciwnik poruszał się równie cicho i zwinnie jak kot. Nie mógł dostrzec śmierci czającej się w postaci perfekcyjnego rzutu, które przebiło się nawet przez smolisto czarne łuski. Nawet zatruty sztylet wydawał się być jasny w porównaniu z łuskami gada. Wąż miotał się szaleńczo, a metrowe kły nieraz były o centymetry od swego celu, który wciąż uskakiwał zwinnie i bezgłośnie. W końcu olbrzymi jaszczur popełnił najgorszy błąd, jaki mógł zrobić - wypełznął z wody. Gdy tylko połowa jego dwudziestometrowego ciała znalazła się na stałym gruncie, na potwora spadł grad ciosów. Ostrza wycięły sobie drogę przez twarde łuski i w końcu - ku uciesze zabójcy - wbiły się w delikatną skórę zwierzęcia, z łatwością odnajdując serce. Gad zatrzymał się, po czym jego wężowy tors ostatni raz uniósł się i opadł, by pogrążyć zwierzę w wiecznym śnie - śnie śmierci. *** - Ustało - zauważył Stoick. - Martwy - poprawił przyjaciela Pyskacz. - Skąd wiesz? - zapytał wódz. - Spójrz na ptaki. Zbierają się na bagnach i wszystkie śpiewają swą żałobną pieśń. Jak zawsze, gdy zginie olbrzymi wąż. - Tylko czemu tak robią? - zastanowił się rudowłosy wiking, tym samym pytając o to kowala. - Gadzina strzegła bagien przed wilkami, które zabijały ptaki. Dla nas to żadna szkoda, ale dla nich to żałoba. - Dużo wiesz o Pustkowiach Północy - zauważył wódz. - Bork poświęcił im całą książkę! Muszę przyznać, że była to bardzo ciekawa lektura - odparł Pyskacz, odchodząc, lecz zatrzymał się osłupiały. Jak każdy, kto się odwrócił. -Co... - nie dokończył wódz Berk, gdyż również się odwrócił. Wrócił... Cała wioska patrzyła teraz na Zabójcę trzymającego nogę na łbie węża czarniejszego niż mrok. Dyszał lekko, a na jego twarzy rozlał się uśmiech. Sejmitary spoczywały dalej w jego dłoniach, pokryte krwią gada. - Ktoś jeszcze będzie chciał mnie szukać lub się ze mną zmierzyć? - zapytał wikingów, a jego słowa wydały się strasznie głośne w panującej ciszy. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku pokręcili przecząco głowami. - To znakomicie! W takim razie spotkamy się u Berserków w walce - oznajmił. Rozległy się rozmaite szepty. - Czemu postanowiłeś nam pomóc? - zapytał Stoick, uciszając wszelkie inne głosy. - A czemu ty mnie nie zabiłeś dwanaście lat temu? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie chłopak, czyszcząc sejmitary o łuski węża. - Bo mogłeś się przydać - odparł bez wahania wódz. - Tak jak myślałem - oznajmił Czkawka. - Wiecznie kłamiesz. Nie miałeś odwagi, by zabić swojego syna. Oto prawda, Stoicku. Bolesna, stanowcza prawda. A ja pomagam wam, ponieważ przynosi mi to korzyści, i z żadnych innych powodów. W oczach wodza wikingów pojawił się smutek. Nie dlatego, że jego syn nie chciał mu pomóc sam z siebie. Lecz dlatego, że tak dobrze znał prawdę. - Wiecznie słaby - szydził dalej z ojca. - Nie zważałeś na moje słowa przez te dwanaście lat! Uczucia są dla słabych, a ja ci to uświadamiałem przez ten cały czas. Ale ty wiecznie jesteś uparty i nie przyjmujesz nauk od nikogo innego, niż od siebie. W swej arogancji zapomniałeś, że tak na prawdę mogę cię zabić jeśli będę chciał. Dowód na to miałeś jeszcze niedawno. Nie szukaj mnie, nie zbieraj informacji bo są one fałszywe. Prawda, poszedłem na Pustkowia Północy, ale nie po jad, jak myślałeś, a po skórę - wytłumaczył, a po chwili namysły dodał - Trucizn jeszcze gorszych od tej mam pod dostatkiem, ale jak będę chciał wykończyć jakiegoś szczeniaka to na pewno sięgnę po nią, a nie po inną - uśmiechnął się, lecz nie zauważyli tego zebrani. Po krótkiej ciszy powiedział w końcu: - No, więc żegnam! - krzyknął, po czym prawie niezauważalnie rozbił sporą ilość kulek z dymem, by starczyły na objęcie dymem i jego i węża. Potem zjawił się Kuro, przenosząc swego pana do domu. - Czeka mnie długa noc... - stwierdził, odcinając odpowiedni kawał skóry i łusek węża. Następnie sięgnął po księgę pożyczoną od Gothi i zaczął kuć w kuźni. *** - Jak cię nazwać? - zastanawiał się Czkawka, patrząc na skończone dzieło. Było już prawie południe, ale doskonała broń warta była tej pracy. Przed nim na stole leżał łuk z czarnego drewna, zdobiony najróżniejszymi wzorami. Końcówki łuku były zagięte lekko do przodu, a wyrzeźbiony na nich wzór wydawał się być przypadkowy, lecz w rzeczywistości cały łuk pokryty był starożytnymi runami, łączącymi się ze sobą w prawie niezauważalne magiczne zaklęcie. cięciwa była również czarne, lecz lśniła srebrem a dokładnie po jej środku, tak jak pośrodku drzewca łuku był pas wężowej skóry. Obok niesamowitego łuku spoczywał kołczan - zrobiony w większości ze skóry węża, lecz zdobienia na nim były z aksamitno czarnego futra Demonicznych Wilków. Wzory również układały się w zaklęcie. Czerniejsze niż noc strzały, jakby otoczone mroczną aurą, spoczywały w kołczanie. Ich groty były łuskami ogromnego gada, naostrzonymi i cienkimi. Piór do lotek użyczył Kuro. - Taulnaris? - zaproponował Kuro. Zabójca z zadowoleniem skinął głową, po czym wygrawerował na kołczanie i łuku jego nazwę. - Teraz trzeba tylko wypróbować! - ucieszył się Czkawka. Wziął łuk i kołczan, który zawiesił sobie przez ramię. Imię i runy zaklęcia na Taulnarisie rozjarzyły się czerwienią. - Taulnaris Szept Śmierci. Ładnie - uśmiechnął się. Udał się ponownie na Pustkowia Północy. Nie skradał się. Po prostu szedł przed siebie i czekał, aż spotka go jakiś nieszczęsny demoniczny zwierz. Jakby czytając w myślach synowi wodza, zaraz rozległo się wycie wilka. Następnie zza krzaków wyłoniły się dwa demony. Zabójca naciągnął na cięciwę strzałę, a Szept Śmierci znowu rozbłysł czerwienią. Zabrzęczała cięciwa i sekundę potem strzała dosięgła celu. Oczy łucznika rozszerzyły się, gdy ciało wilka rozbłysło czerwonym światłem a w miejscu, w które trafiła strzała pozostała wypalona dziura. - Wow, to aż takie mocne? - osłupiał Zabójca. Ściągnął z pleców kołczan i przeliczył strzały. - Dziewiętnaście... Nie, dwadzieścia! Działa! - ucieszył się. Drugi Demoniczny Wilk był za bardzo przerażony, by przyjrzeć się swemu zmarłemu towarzyszowi. Z podkulonym ogonem i uszami położonymi przy łbie odbiegł, skomląc. Czkawka zachichotał. Potem wrócił do domu i spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Kuro przeniósł go do portu Berserków, w najmniej zaludnione miejsce. Nikt go nie zauważył. Udał się prosto do wioski. Po drodze spotykały go przerażone oczy wikingów i szepty, ale największe zbiegowisko było w środku wioski. Biło się tam dwóch wikingów - Dagur Szalony, jak domyślił się Zabójca, natomiast drugiego, barczystego człowieka nie rozpoznał. Walka ustała, gdy tylko został dostrzeżony Czkawka. Jego czarny strój wyróżniał się na tle wyblakłych ubrań innych wikingów, co tylko ułatwiło zauważanie go przez tłum. Zapadła cisza, a następnie rozległy się liczne szepty. Większość dosłyszał i uśmiechał się tylko, w duchu gratulując Johanowi dobrej roboty w rozprzestrzenieniu wiedzy o nim. - Sam prawie zabił Stoicka Haddocka! Wodza Berk! - usłyszał z lewej podniecony głos staruszka. - Ponoć ma oczy bazyliszka! Widzi w ciemnościach a samo jego spojrzenie może zamrozić szpik w kościach! - to najbardziej rozbawiło młodego Zabójcę. Jakimi głupcami muszą być Berserkowie, aby myśleć, że ma oczy bazyliszka? Skierował się prosto do Dagura. Miał swoje sprawy i miał zamiar je załatwić przed wojną. - Podobno chcesz się kogoś pozbyć - powiedział cicho do Dagura tonem tak chłodnym, że przyprawił Szalonego wikinga o dreszcze. - Jest mój, daj mi dokończyć walkę, nędzny szczurze! - zawołał Berserk, z którym walczył przyszły wódz tej wyspy. Czkawka obrzucił go spojrzeniem, które mogło bez problemu dorównać opisowi Oczu Bazyliszka, a nawet go przerosnąć, bowiem barczysty mężczyzna zbladł, natomiast jego oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu przed niewątpliwie doświadczonym Zabójcą. - Piękny pokaz umiejętności, Zabójco - zachichotał Dagur, widząc twarz swego, jeszcze do niedawna, przeciwnika. - Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? - zapytał swym chłodnym, jak zawsze, tonem syn Stoicka. Rozejrzał się wokół, pokazując Dagurowi dokładnie o co mu chodzi. Ten tylko skinął głową i poszli do domu Dagura. Jego ojciec zajmował się sprawami wioski, więc budynek był pusty. - Więc, co jest powodem twojej wizyty, Zabójco z Berk? - uśmiechnął się Dagur Szalony. - Usłyszałem, że chcesz kogoś wyeliminować - wytłumaczył Czkawka. - Więc jestem. - To prawda. Ale skąd wiedziałeś? Berk jest tak daleko. - Mam swoje sposoby - pochwycił spojrzenie Berserka, w którym było zrozumienie. Rozwiał je, dodając - Nie, to nie Johan. Za wolny. Nie pytając dalej o to, przyszły wódz Berserków wzruszył ramionami i powiedział: - Twoim Celem jest mój ojczulek. Najlepiej, by wyglądało to na samobójstwo. Cena będzie wysoka - zapewnił. - Nie obchodzą mnie pieniądze. Wolę broń - oznajmił. - Pokaż, co możesz mi zaproponować. Dagur skinął głową i zaprowadził Zabójcę do skarbca, w której znajdowała się magiczna broń. Uwadze Berserka nie umknął magiczny łuk zawieszony na plecach Czkawki. Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia, Zabójca rozejrzał się, a spojrzenie zielonych oczu spoczęło na czarnej rękojeści, wystającej z góry złota. Podszedł, nie wydając najmniejszego dźwięku pomimo stosów błyskotek pod stopami, czym zaimponował młodemu Berserkowi. - To - oznajmił zielonooki, chłonąc każdy szczegół czarnego sejmitara, po czym wyciągnął go z pochwy. Na klindze zostało wygrawerowane: Mirathrlell Ostatni Cień. -Ale pierw wykończ ojczulka - postanowił Dagur. -Przyjdę po to jutro rano - obiecał. Rozdział 6| Interesy Czkawka wyszedł z domu przyszłego wodza Berserków i spojrzał na zachodzące słońce, powoli zbliżające się do krawędzi horyzontu. Wiele razy patrzył na zachody słońca na Berk, więc od razu stwierdził, że tutejsze słońce wydaje się być jedynie ogromnym, bladym punktem tuż nad morzem, w porównaniu z burzą barw zachodów na Berk. Cała ta wyspa była zniszczona. Każdy skrawek jej ziemi przypominał Pustkowia Północy. Wszyscy przechodzący obok niego patrzyli nań spode łba, napinając mięśnie i nieraz kładąc dłoń na rękojeści swych broni. Tutaj nikt nie znał imienia syna Stoicka. Każdy, bez wyjątku czuł respekt przed Zabójcą i wszyscy wiedzieli, że brak szacunku wobec przybysza może skrócić o głowę nawet największego wikinga wśród Berserków. - I słusznie - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie Czkawka, zadowolony z opowieści, jakimi obdarzył tą wyspę Johan. Sokoli wzrok Zabójcy od razu wychwycił mały, czarny punkcik na niebie zbliżający się do niego. Nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać, by wiedzieć, że to Kuro z wiadomościami z Berk. Ptak, nie chcąc ujawnić najlepszego z asów swego pana, doleciał spokojnie niczym zwykłe zwierzę i przysiadł na wyciągniętym przedramieniu syna wodza Wandali. Czkawka odwiązał złożony kawałek papieru od nóżki magicznego zwierzęcia i rozłożył go, by odczytać. - Wypływają wcześniej, niż zamierzali - powiedział Zabójca swemu towarzyszowi. - jutro o tej porze ich statki będą w połowie drogi stąd. Najlepiej rzebyśmy narobili zamieszania i odciągnęli uwagę Berserków od floty - rzekł, chowając do kieszeni list od Mieczyka i gładząc aksamitne, czarne pióra swego Kruka i patrząc razem z nim na horyzont. *** Czerń nocy znakomicie maskowała ciemny strój Zabójcy, ułatwiając mu zadanie. Bezszelestnie wślizgnął się do domu wodza Berserków przez okno, zauważając przy poprzedniej wizycie w tym domu niesamowite skrzypienie drzwi. Natomiast okno, z dużą szparą pomiędzy ścianą a nim samym dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się mała, metalowa deska chroniąca przed otworzeniem okna do środka - gdyż na zewnątrz się nie dało. Czkawka wyciągnął jeden z sejmitarów, po czym za pomocą wąskiego ostrza podniósł zasuwkę i cicho otworzył okno, bezszelestnie wskakując do środka. Bez problemu odnalazł pokój przysadzistego wodza Berserków i modlił się, by drzwi nie skrzypiały. Nacisnął na klamkę, po czym powoli otworzył drzwi wystarczająco, by mógł się przez nie przecisnąć. Ku jego uldze, drewniane drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, lecz zagłuszył to wiking śpiący w łóżku, chrapiąc tak głośno że nawet jakby drzwi zaskrzypiały głośniej, nie usłyszałby tego. Zabójca wyciągnął z jednej kieszeni spodni dwie buteleczki - dużą i małą. Bez problemu odczytał podpisy zamieszczone na nich: na małej Szczeniak, na dużej - Kupa mięśni. Bez wahania schował mniejszą i cicho jak śmierć podszedł do swej ofiary, wlewając płyn w otwarte usta mężczyzny. Ojciec Dagura usiadł, otwierając szeroko oczy w tym samym momencie, w którym wrzący płyn zaczął wypalać mu struny głosowe. Nie zauważył nic poza dwoma, świecącymi się zielonymi punkcikami, zanim na całej jego twarzy rozlała się fala piekielnego bólu. Chciał wrzasnąć, lecz kwas wyżarł sobie drogę przez jego struny głosowe docierając do płuc, by w końcu pochłonąć serce. Kiedy mężczyzna padł martwy, Czkawka nałożył mu sznur zawiązany na końcu w pętlę na szyją i podniósł z trudem przysadzistego Berserka. Prawie wciągnął po ziemi na samą górę ciało martwego wodza na najwyższy poziom domu, mocno zawiązując drugi koniec sznura na belce znajdującej się nad oknem, po czym zrzucił ciało mężczyzny przez okno pozwalając, by zawisło bezwładnie przed swoim domem. Zadowolony z wykonanej roboty, Zabójca wyskoczył z budynku przez to samo okno i ruszył powolnym krokiem do najbliższej gospody, by przespać spokojnie noc i poczekać na nastanie świtu. *** - Samobójstwo? Raczej morderstwo! - wrzasnął ktoś z tłumu. Przed dome wodza zebrała się cała wioska. - Idioto! Nie ma żadnych śladów uderzeń czy ran! Musiał się powiesić, jak inaczej to wytłumaczysz? - krzyknął inny. Zabójca uśmiechał się w cieniu innego domu, słysząc najróżniejsze propozycje powodu śmierci wodza Berserków. - Dobra robota, Zabójco z Berk - usłyszał cichy chichot Dagura Szalonego. - Zapłata - odparł niedbale Czkawka, nie mogąc się doczekać, by zastąpić jedno ze swych ostrzy Mirathrlellem. - Naturalnie - uśmiechnął się zleceniodawca. Spokojnie wyruszyli do skarbca Dagura. Wszedli doń, po czym Zabójca od razu znalazł Szept Śmierci. Podszedł i schylił się po niego, lec wstając poczuł dobrze znany mu chłód metalu na karku. - Myślałeś, że tak po prostu ci go oddam? - zachichotał Szalony. - Jest bezwartościowy dla tego, kto nie umie się nim posługiwać - odparł spokojnie chłopak. - A ty jesteś głupcem, jeżeli myślałeś, że mnie zabijesz, Dagurku. Powiedziawszy to, błyskawicznie odwrócił się wyciągając sztylet w barwie ciemnej zieleni. Rozciął nim prawy nadgarstek Berserka sprawiając, że młody wódz wypuścił swoje ostrze na stos złota. Ponadto, trucizna paraliżująca zawarta w sztylecie już zaczęła krążyć leniwie w krwi swej ofiary, rozprowadzając odrętwienie po całej ręce wikinga. Następnie Zabójca odpiął jeden ze swych sejmitarów i błyskawicznie doczepił Mirathrlella wraz z jego pochwą. Poczuł przyjemny, twardy i chłodny metal ich rękojeści oraz moc zawartą w magicznym sejmitarze. Jego imię zarzarzyło się błękitem, gdy wymierzył ukośne cięcie od lewego ramienia do prawego biodra Dagura. Sztyletem nakreślił drugą linię, która przecinała pierwszą tworząc X. Berserk padł sparaliżowany, tymczasem Zabójca ponownie użył kulek dymnych, pod których zasłoną zabrał go Kuro. ,,Trzeba zrobić większego namieszania - stwierdził Czkawka, gdy pojawił się za wioską Berserków.- Tylko jak?" - Jakieś pomysły? - zapytał kruka, który doskonale wiedział o czym myśli jego pan. - Bójka, zwierzaki, tragedia - zakrakał ptak w odpowiedzi. - Ewentualnie wąż, widziałem jednego niedaleko wioski. - Więc kupa łusek - oznajmił Zabójca. *** - Potwór! Uciekać, komu życie miłe! - wrzeszczał jeden z Berserków, gdy zauważył ogromnego węża, odpowiednika Demonicznego z bagien Berk. W tej chwili rozległy się inne krzyki. Wrzaski przerażenia. Potem rozległ się donośny syk węża, a potem ukazało się kilkunastometrowe cielsko gada. Mężczyźni, zaprawieni w walce z rykiem rzucili się na potwora. Tymczasem Zabójca z Berk siedział na gałęzi najbliższego drzewa, skryty w cieniu jego liści i obserwował całe zdarzenie. Z łatwością dopatrywał się wielu luk w obronie wikingów, błędów i źle wymierzonych ciosów. Doskonale przewidywał, który kolejny padnie martwy. ,, Błąd, rzucił bronią - martwy. Co oni mają z tymi toporami? Wyrzucą na twarde jak kamień łuski węża i są bezbronni" - zauważył Czkawka. Obserwował dalej starcie, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie o ważnej rzeczy. Wyjął skrawek papieru i napisał: Zabawiłem się z Dagurem, wódz nie żyje a większość wioski tłucze gigantycznego węża bez efektów. Co teraz? Potem dał kartę Kuro, a ten odleciał ze skrawkiem w dziobie. Posłuszny magiczny kruk upuścił go nad statkiem z Berk, na którym znajdował się Stoick. Karteczka opadła leniwie prosto w otwartą dłoń wodza Berk. Mężczyzna odpisał krótko rozbawiony lekko ową wiadomością, lecz też zaniepokojony. Niecałe dwa dni wystarczyły Zabójcy, by zabił tęgiego wodza Berserków i pokonał Dagura Szalonego? W dodatku, sprowadził na wioskę wroga gigantycznego węża! - Dobrze czy źle? - zapytał Pyskacz podchodząc do przyjaciela, gdy ten dał papier krukowi. - Doprawdy, dziwne zwierzątka ma Zabójca. - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze! - odparł uradowany Stoick, pomijając uwagę kowala na temat pupili swego syna. - Rozwalił pół wioski? - osłupiał blondyn. - Nie, ale wódz Berserków nie żyje, natomiast z jego synem Czkawka się pobawił. A większość ludzi wroga próbuje zabić gigantycznego węża, którego nasz Zabójca na nich nasłał. - To jeszcze lepiej! - rozpogodził się Pyskacz. *** - Czekać? Zanim oni tu dopłyną to mi się znudzi wyłapywanie błędów tych pacanów! - skarżył się szeptem brunet. Napisał znowu wiadomość i podał ptakowi. Po kilku minutach otrzymał odpowiedź: Możesz się pobawić, tylko nie rozwal całej wyspy. -Tak! - ucieszył się Zabójca, błyskawicznie wyciągając Taulnarila. Nałożył strzałę na cięciwę magicznego łuku, który zarzarzył się czerwienią. Pocisk zapowiedział tylko cichutki brzęk cięciwy. Szept Śmierci, któremu zawdzięczał swą nazwę. (Od autorki: Pomyliłam ich nazwy. Taulnaril Szept Śmierci - łuk i Mirathrlell Ostatni Cień, sejmitar.) Ogrom armii Berserków wydawał się być marny w całym zamieszaniu. Wikingowie wpadali na siebie, przewracali i próbowali bronić się przed wężem. Do tego doszły jeszcze rozbłyski czerwieni, zwalające z nóg co najmniej pięciu dookoła trafionego, który umierał zanim zdążył się zorientować, że w jego klatce piersiowej znajduje się dziura. Zbici z tropu Berserkowie, masowo zabijani przez węża i dosłownie wysadzani w powietrze przez strzały, nie mieli szans się przegrupować. Kilkadziesiąt minut później statki Berk przybiły do portu, a Wandale wyskoczyli z łodzi i z rykiem rzucili się na przeciwników. Wtedy Zabójca zeskoczył ze swego miejsca na drzewie, chowając łuk i wyciągając sejmitary. Niczym błyskawice, równie szybki i śmiercionośny, przebijał się z łatwością przez zdezorientowanych Berserków. Kilku ludzi z Berk w osłupieniu i z podziwem obserwowało śmiercionośny taniec śmierci, jakim była walka Zabójcy. Kilku łuczników obrało go sobie za cel, lecz wszystkie, nieważne jak celne strzały łamały się na doskonałej zbroi będącej płaszczem. - Demon! - krzyczeli ci, którzy bezradnie usiłowali parować błyskawiczne ruchy Maszyny do Zabijania. ,, Może rzeczywiście nim jestem?" - zastanowił się Zabójca, uśmiechając się pod chustą. Włączenie się do walki tak potężnego przeciwnika, wliczając w to węża i armię Berk, odebrało serce do walki wielu Berserkom, którzy rzucili broń i uciekli, czasem tuż sprzed ostrza Czkawki. Wtedy uwadze Zabójcy nie umknął ruch na jednym z budynków. Zatrzymał się, a jego niedoszłą ofiara uciekła, szlochając. Walkę oglądała postać odziana w biel, stojąca na dachu domów. Spojrzenia bruneta i nieznajomego spotkały się, natomiast obydwoje pomyśleli, że to nie spojrzenia, lecz ich dusze spotkały się i patrzą w lustro. Biała postać pobiegła po dachu domów, jakby uciekając, natomiast Zabójca wyruszył pędem za nią. - Gdzie idziesz? - spróbował zatrzymać go ojciec. - Interesy załatwiłem, a wy sobie poradzicie - wytłumaczył, przebiegając obok mężczyzny. Wskoczył zwinnie na dach i począł gonić odzianego w biel przybysza. Rozdział 7| Bliźniacze dusze cz. 1. - Czekaj! - krzyknął odziany w czerń do Białego, starając się dogonić przybysza. Przyspieszył tępa, powoli zbliżając się do nieznajomego. W końcu za wioską, w małym, zarośniętym trawą po kostki zagajniku otoczonym drzewami przystanęli w prawie tym samym momencie, Zabójca ułamek sekundy po nieznajomym. Biały odwrócił się a ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. Oczy obydwojga były identyczne. Zielone, wprost lśniące inteligencją. W obu płonęły płomyki determinacji. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał lekko zdyszany Zabójca. - Nikim ważnym, Zabójco z Berk - odparł tajemniczo, spokojnym i pewnym siebie głosem nieznajomy. - Skąd mnie znasz, panie Nikt? - zapytał szczerze zaskoczony brunet. Nie dał po sobie tego pokazać, jak żadnych innych uczuć. - Johan Kupczy doskonale wypełnił twoje zadanie - stwierdził Biały. - Oczywiście, ale przesadził, szczególnie z tym wzrokiem bazyliszka - prychnął odziany w czerń. - Więc pracuj, by stało się to prawdą - zaśmiał się nieznajomy. Dalej stali w ciszy, spoglądając w oczy tak bardzo podobne do własnych. Ktoś mógłby wziąć ich za braci - jeden w czerni, drugi w bieli, lecz podobni do siebie jak dwie krople krwi, lecz z różnych ciał - takie same, a zarazem takie różne... - Dlaczego za mną tu przyszedłeś? - zapytał odziany w biel, opierając nadgarstki na rękojeściach swych broni. Czkawka z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł, iż były to wspaniałej roboty sejmitary. Białe niczym śnieg. - A dlaczego ty zjawiłeś się na dachu podczas bitwy? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Zabójca. - Jesteś po stronie Berserków czy Berk? - Po niczyjej - odparł Biały. - Ale to wy zaatakowaliście bez zapowiedzi. Czyż to nie jest fair? - Na wojnie nie ma czegoś takiego jak gra nie fair. Jest tylko dobry plan i umiejętności walki. - Masz swoje zasady, Zabójco, i cię to rani. Wolałbyś uczciwą walkę, ale chciałeś zdobyć piękne ostrze, oraz nie zdradzić swego ludu. - A ty skąd w ogóle to wiesz? - zapytał Czarny, patrząc podejrzliwie na nieznajomego. - Robię to, co konieczne by przeżyć i mieć z tego zysk - warknął. - Bronisz się przed czymś, co jest oczywiste - uśmiechnął się Biały. - Ty wiesz o mnie więcej, niż ktokolwiek, natomiast ja o tobie nic - stwierdził Zabójca. - Masz przewagę. Skoro jesteś przeciw Berk, to chodź i walcz, zamiast gadać! - Czy ja powiedziałem, że jestem przeciwko Berk? - odparł z uśmiechem Biały. - Powiesz przynajmniej, jak się do ciebie zwracać, panie Nikt? - prychnął Zabójca. - Jagu - odparł po namyśle. - Jagu - wyszeptał prawie bezgłośnie Czkawka. Czyżby to był japoński? - zastanowił się Zabójca. - Chcesz sprawdzić swe umiejętności? - zapytał bezceremonialnie Jagu, przerywając rozmyślania chłopaka. Zabójca skinął głową, niewiedząc co odpowiedzieć. - Przy wszystkich? - zapytał tym razem Czarny, a Biały skinął głową. Ruszyli w stronę wioski i walki. Zabójca przeczuwał, że nie będzie mu tak łatwo wygrać jak z każdym innym przeciwnikiem. *** - Wodzu! Wraca! - zawołał do Stoicka jeden z jego ludzi, wypatrując po przeciwnej stronie dwie sylwetki - czarną i białą. Zbliżyły się, po czym stanęły niedaleko od walczących. Obie odwróciły się do siebie, po czym w ułamku sekundy w ich dłoniach pojawiły się bronie. Walka wokół ustała, a ciekawscy gapie okrążyli dwójkę wojowników. W powietrzu dawało się wyczuć napięcie, lekki wietrzyk co jakiś czas powiewał odgarniając brązowe włosy Zabójcy i kruczoczarne Jagu. Stali spokojnie, a w następnej chwili wikingowie dookoła usłyszeli szczęk stali uderzającej o stal. Ruchy doświadczonych wojowników były za szybkie, by gapie mogli dokładnie zauważyć każdy ruch. Bliźniacze ostrza Jagu błyszczały błękitem, natomiast Mirathrlell lśnił fioletem. Zabójca żałował, że jego drugi sejmitar również nie jest zaczarowany. Nie dało się określić, kto wygrywał, a osłupieni wikingowie nawet nie próbowali tego określić. Ruchy obydwojga szermierzy były płynne, natomiast klingi ostrzy ścierały się ze sobą tak szybko, iż wydawało się, że ciągły brzęk stali jest jednym, ciągnącym się głosem. Zabójca doskonale parował ciosy i zadawał je, szukając luk w idealnej obronie Jugu. Wreszcie znalazł kogoś, kto mu dorównywał... Kogoś, kto może go naprawdę pokonać. Dodało to Czkawce siły. Jego determinacja rosła z każdą sekundą, dla niego ciągnącą się w wieczność, dla widzów będącą jedynie krótką chwilą, której prawie nie można było dostrzec. Ręce i ostrza walczących stały się zamazanymi smugami, natomiast oni sami zaczęli krążyć, nie przerywając walki. Obracali się i skręcali gwałtownie, usiłując znaleźć jakąkolwiek lukę w obronie drugiego. Pomiędzy nimi było pełno różnic, lecz wydawały się one małe biorąc pod uwagę ich podobieństwa do siebie. Walczyli, patrząc sobie w oczy, a ich ostrza wydawały się same poruszać w szaleńczym tańcu śmierci. Wikingowie patrzyli na całą scenę z otwartymi ustami, starając się nadążyć za ruchami szermierzy. Udawało się to nielicznym, lecz zaraz gubili się w błyskawicznych ruchach sejmitarów. W oczach obu płonęła determinacja. Wielka niczym góra, płonąca tysiącem ogni i świecąca jak nic innego. Patrząc na drugiego, każdy z nich widział siebie. Ich ciała walczyły, oczy szukały a dusze poznawały. Nagle Jugu zrobił niespodziewany cios, ignorując ostrza Zabójcy i obydwoma sejmitarami wykonując potężne pchnięcie. W ułamku sekundy czarne ostrza znalazły się na jego drodze, a wikingowie wokół usłyszeli głośniejszy szczęk, po czym po raz pierwszy od początku walki zdołali dostrzec walczących wyraźnie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że teraz na próbę wystawiona jest siła obydwu wojowników. Czarne sejmitary odepchnęły śnieżnobiałe ostrza na boki i Zabójca zaczął okrążać swego przeciwnika zalewając go gradem ciosów. Jugu przeszedł do defensywy, pozwalając aby Zabójca nacieszył się chwilą ofensywy. Chwilę potem błyskawicznie i z ogromną siłą białe klingi stanęły na drodze czarnych, blokując je. Zabójca zwiększał nacisk na ostrza przeciwnika. Tłum gapiów wstrzymał oddech. Czkawka już czuł zwycięstwo. Delektował się nim i z zadowoleniem patrzył na zmęczoną twarz swego przeciwnika. Obydwoje dyszeli ciężko, lecz Jugu znacznie głośniej. Włosy przyklejały im się do skroni od potu, lecz ich dłonie nadal trzymały pewnie rękojeści sejmitarów. - Wygrałem - wyszeptał Czarny, gdy Jugu uklęknął i coraz słabiej opierał się sile czarnych ostrzy. Na twarzy Zabójcy rozkwitł szeroki uśmiech, a chusta opadłą mu na szyję w trakcie walki pokazując go Jugu. Pokazując wszystkim bliznę w kształcie Znaku Zabójcy. Kiedy już wydawało się, że czarne klingi przełamią obronę Jugu, Biały Wojownik jednym sejmitarem odepchnął dwa ostrza przeciwnika na bok, w tym samym czasie wystrzeliwując z ziemi do pozycji stojącej. Siła naporu na sejmitary przewróciła Czkawkę na ziemię, a po chwili na jego karku pojawił się czubek białego ostrza. - Wygrałem - oznajmił Jugu, doskonale naśladując głos Zabójcy. Jego oddech stał się spokojniejszy, taki sam jak Zabójcy. Czkawka podniósł się z ziemi, ciągle trzymając czarne ostrza w dłoniach. Mirathrlell zalśnił fioletem, a potem zgasł, gdy Zabójca włożył swe ostrza do pochew. - Nigdy nie walczyłem z tak dobrym przeciwnikiem - przyznał Czarny, a Biały również schował swe sejmitary. - Dałeś się ponieść żądzy wygranej - odparł Jugu. - I to dało mi szansę. Nawet najdoskonalsi wojownicy ulegają temu, a wiem, bo z niejednym walczyłem. Zabójca skinął głową, przyjmując radę zawartą w słowach Białego Wojownika, ignorując szepty rozlegające się wokół. Wszystkie zdziwienia. Niepokonany Zabójca z Berk przegrał! I to w uczciwej walce! - Do zobaczenia - rzekł Jugu, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Zabójcy. - Następnym razem wygram - obiecał Zabójca, niezauważalnie wyjmując dwie szare kulki i roztrzaskując je na ziemi. Wokół obydwojga szermierzy pojawiła się chmura dymu, a gdy się rozwiała, oboje zniknęli. Rozdział 8| Bliźniacze dusze cz.2 Wandale bez problemu zajęli wyspę Berserków. Po kilki minutach od walki wrócił Czarny Szermierz. Jego pojawienie się jak zawsze wywołało szepty, natomiast wielu z maruderów i niedobitków Berserków straciło serce do walki, niektórzy do życia. - Kiedy wracamy? - zapytał chłodno jak zawsze Zabójca Stoicka. - Cierpliwości - odparł rudowłosy. - Wkrótce. - Jak się nie pospieszymy to Johan zastanie wioskę prawie pustą - burknął piętnastolatek. - Możesz wrócić w ten sam sposób, w jaki się utaj znalazłeś - zauważyłwódz Berk. - Tylko widzisz, jest taki problem - zaczął rozbawiony czymś Zabójca, a po chwili zachichotał i kontynuował - Potrzebny nam Dagurek? Z chęcią zająłbym się jeńcami gdy będziemy wracać. - Chłopak może nam dostarczyć wielu informacji - odpowiedział Stoick,nie do końca wiedząc, co planuje jego syn. - A jeńcy mają chodzić jak wrócimy. Nie mówiąc już o oddychaniu, rzecz jasna. - Dobra, będą oddychać a stałych urazów fizycznych nie przewiduję - rzekł chłodno syn Stoicka. Następnie Czkawka z wielką przyjemnością pomagał ładować pod pokład do tymczasowych lochów. Oczywiście nie zawahał się użyć "lekkiej" przemocy, przez co złamał jednemu z jeńców rękę, inny skręcił kostkę natomiast większość skończyła z siniakami. - Połowa zostaje i przeszukuje dokładnie wszystkie domy. Z ciekawostkami zgłaszać się do naszego Zabójcy, który zgodził się zistać - tłumaczył Stoick. Odpowiedziały mu stłumione jęki, do czego przywykł. Wiele razy zlecał swym ludziom współpracę ze swym synem. Zawsze następowała ta sama reakcja. - Chyba żartujesz! - wykrzyknął Czkawka, wyłaniając się z tłumu. - Mój kruk może się tym zająć! - jak na zawołanie z nieba sfrunął Kuro, prxysiadając na ramieniu swego pana i wypinając dumnie pierś. - Na Thora, Czkawka! To tylko kruk! Zabójca spojrzał na swego ojca z takim chłodem, że rudowłosemu mężczyźnie krew odbiegła z twarzy. - Wypraszam sobie! On jest mądrzejszy od tuzina wikingów z Berk razem wziętych! Poza tym, potrafi pisać i czytać! - zaprotestował brunet, a Kuro jak na zawołanie przyleciał i przysiadłna ramieniu swego pana, dumnie wypinając pierś. - Masz jakiś dowód? - zapytał, o dziwo, ze stoickim spokojem wódz Berk. Czkawka spojrzał w krwistoczerwone oczy kruka, nie mogąc się zdecydować. Albo ujawni jdną ze swych kart i wygra kolejną bitwę, albo pozostawi to w tajemnicy i przegra. Postanowił. Nie da przecież ojcowi satysfakcji z wygranej! - Tyle wystarczy? - zakrakał Kuro. Zebrani wikingowie rozdziawili usta i spoglądali wytrzeszczonymi ślepiami na kruka, który ponownie wypiął dumnie pierś. - A tak na marginesie to jak się czujesz wiedząc, że o twoim życiu decyduje od dwunastu lat dziecko? - zachichotał Zabójca. - Co? - osłupiał Stoick. - Myślisz że cały czas improwizuję? - zapytał Czarny Szermierz. Rudowłosy wiking zastygł w bezruchu. Oczy miał szeroko otworzone, wpatrzone w swego jedynego syna. - Pamiętasz moje słowa sprzed dwunastu lat? - Zabójca zaczął powoli zataczać koła, leniwie gładząc pióra swego kruka. Cały czas nie spuszczał wzroku z oczu ojca. - Planowałem to już od jakiegoś czasu. Całe twoje życie jest zaplanowane, głupcze - uśmiechnął się. Wtdawało się to niemożliwe, lecz wódz Berk zbladł jeszcze bardziej. - Pamiętasz może jak po solidnym spraniu mnie nagle zniknęła broń z całego domu, na jakiś tydzień? - zapytał ojca, nie pzestając krążyć. - Było to pięć lat temu. Tak mocno wyładowałeś na mnie gniew, że ledwo chodziłem. A ten tydzień pomógł mi się ylizać. Byłeś tak pohłonięty szukaniem swego kochanego toporka, że nie zauważyłeś tego. A potem, w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach cała broń pojawiła się w zbrojowni - wytłumaczył, patrząc po zszokowanych i bladych twarzach zebranych. W szarych oczach Stoicka malowało się zrozumienie, a twarz wygiął grymas żalu. - Myślisz, że czemu jeszcze żyjesz? Chcesz, moę zostać, ale będę ciągle krążył pomiędzy statkiem z jeńcami a tą wyspą - prychnął w końcu, po czym zniknął w chmurze dymu, by pojawić się na dachu kilka domów dalej. Ruszył leniwym krokiem w stronę skarbca Dagura. Może kryją się tam jeszcze jakieś skarby? *** - Dlaczego akurat on?! - lamentowali mężczyźni z Berk, błągając wodza o odesłanie na wyspę. - Bo jest przyszłym wodzem Berk, jakbyście nie zauważyli - odrzekł Stoick. Wikingowie zamilkli, godząc się z przerażającą prawdą. - Po twoim trupie, Stoicku! Nie będę niańczył całęgo Berk! - usłyszeli głos Czkawki z dachu kilka domów dalej. Czarny Szcermierz.nie raczył zaszczycić mężczyzn swym zabójczym spojrzeniem. *** - Zaraz, Kuro, czy jest możliwość znajdowania się w dwóch miejscach na raz? - zapytał swego kruka Zabójca, zatrzymując się. - Jest, lecz potrzeba nie tylko podwójnej uwagi, ale też duszy na tyle silnej, by móc ją podzielić na dwoje i złączyć potem w całość - wytłumaczył magiczny ptak. - A jeśli się nie uda? - zadał pytanie Czkawka, usatysfakcjonowany wcześniejszą odpowiedzią. - Dusza zostanie rozerwana, a po ciele nie zostanie nawet ślad - odparł Kuro. - Czyli nie ma odwrotu, jak się spróbuje - stwierdził Zabójca. - Albo mi się uda, albo umrę... Podobnie jak z widzeniem w ciemności, nieprawdaż? - Lecz stawka jest o wiele większa - zgodził się ptak. - Warto spróbować - zadecydował Czarny Szermierz.. - Jesteś tego pewien? - zapytał szczerze zmartwiony kruk. - W razie gdyby się nie udało - zaczął Czkawka powoli, dobierając starannie każde słowo. - dopilnuj, by mnie zapamiętano jako niepokonanego wojownika. A Jagu może ci pomóc. Poza tym, jest godny twego towarzystwa, jak sądzę. - Jest - zgodził się magicny ptak. - Lecz żaden z moich właścicieli nie był tak wyjątkowy, jak ty, Zabójco z Berk. Pamiętaj o tym, nawet, jeśli się nie uda - powiedział lekko drżącym głosem Kuro. Kochał swego pana. Czkawka wiedział o tym, i był z tego zadowolony. Nawet odwzajemniał to uczucie, chociaż uważał je za słabość. Nie ukrywał tego. Nie chciał. Kuro był niezastąpiony. Nic nie było w stanie zastąpić tak wiernego przyjaciela. - Jestem gotów - rzekł Czkawka, patrząc w intensywną czerwień oczu swego kruka. Nie, nie swego kruka. Swego jedynego, najprawdziszego przyjaciela. - Niezależnie od tego, co nastąpi, chcę, abyś wiedział jedno... Kuro zaczynał swoje, chłonąc słowa swego jedynego prawdziwego właściciela. Jego skrzydła wydawały się przedłużać, płynął z nich czysty mrok powoli otaczając swego pana. Czerwone, lśniące punkciki były jedynym innym kolorem w tej czerni. - Zawsze będę z tobą, mój przyjacielu, tak jak ty byłeś ze mną - wyszeptał Zabójca, a oczy kruka rozszerzyły się, po czym zalśniły od łez. Nie mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie straty swego pana, co dopiero jej doświadczyć. Teraz w dodatku Czkawka pierwszy raz nazwał go przyjacielem. Krystaliczne łzy spłynęły po aksamicie czerni, pozostawiając lśniącą strugę. Potem Zabójca zamknął oczy. Czekał. Poczuł lekki ból w piersi, wzrastający z każdą chwilą. Nie będzie krzyzeć. Nie okaże bólu. Nie okaże strachu. Nie da się opisać uczucia towarzyszącego rozdzielaniu duszy na dwoje. Czkawka czuł, jakby cała jego egzystencja, każdy milimetr jego jestestwa eksplodował bólem. Po karku przebiagł mu dreszcz. Zacisnął zęby. Nie będzie krzyczeć. Nie przy Kuro. Myśl ta dodała mu determinacji. Nie okaże słabości. Nie pokaże, że jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Nie jest nim. Jego serce i dusza to krzyczały. A one jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodły. Wreszcie ból ustał. Z lekkim wahaniem Zabójca otworzył oczy. Przed sobą miał dwa obrazy. Każdy z perspektywy jednej połówki, jak się somyślił. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że obie postaci, będące nim, są lekko przezroczyste, lecz materialne. Spostrzegł również, że posyłając polecenia w myślach kieruje daną połówką jego duszy. - Udało się, Kuro! - uśmiechnęła się połówka po lewej. Kruk stał na ziemi przed swym panem, z niewyobrażalną ulgą patrząc na dwie doskonałe kopie swego pana. - Udało się - przytaknął kruk, któremu kamień spadł z serca. Małego, czarnego serduszka wypełnionego magią. Więc, jedna połówka na statek, druga zostaje, zadecydował Zabójca. - A nie dałoby się nic zrobić z tym? - zapytała prawa połówka, wskazując na siebie. Kruk domyślił się, że chodzi o częściową przezroczystość. - Niestety, to jedna z wad tej sztuczki. Obie postaci pokiwały głowami, po czym Kuro przeniósł jedną z nich na statek, druga zaś udała się do skarbca Dagura. Sam Czkawka bardziej przykładałl uwagę połówce na statku, gdyż do tej w skarbcu żadko ktoś się odzywał, a z tortur było więcej zabawy. Na koniec dnia dusza Zabójcy z Berk była dalej rozłączona. Dalej pracwał. Rozmyślał również o Jagu. Starał się przypomnieć sobie wszelkie możliwe znaczenia jego imienia. Nie było ono prawdziwym imieniem Białego Wojownika, to wiedział na pewno. - Mamy bliźniacze dusze, lecz różnimy się tak bardzo, Biały Wojowniku - wyszeptał w mrok Czkawka. - Doprawdy, kesteśmy niczym dwie krople krwi, tylko że z różnych ciał. Tacy podobni, ale tacy różni... Rozdział 9| Zło kontra dobro walczące w mroku - Dopływamy! - krzyknął jakiś wiking tak donośnie, że nawet połowa duszy Czkawki bawiąca się z więźniami pod pokładem usłyszała wołanie. - Macie farta - rzekł do swych "zabawek" Zabójca, a raczej jedna z połówek jego duszy. Wszyscy jeńcy wydali okrzyk radości, a strach odleciał całkowicie. Lewa połowa, będąca na wyspie Berserków coraz częściej była pytana o najróżniejsze skarby. Strach i spięcie znikały wyraźnie w miarę, jak Zabójca współpracował z innymi ludźmi. - Na Odyna! - krzyknął Gruby, upuszczając coś na ziemię. Rozległ się szczęk broni upadającej na posadzkę z kamienia. - Co się stało? - zapytał Lewy, podchodząc do przerażonego wikinga. Kątem oka przyglądał się broni leżącej na bruku. Sejmitar. To, czego szukał. - P-p-p-przeklęta b-b-broń-ń! - wyjąkał, odsuwając się. Lewa część duszy syna wodza uklękła, podnosząc ostrze. Było lekkie jak piórko. - Piękny... - szepnął. Rzeczywiście. Sejmitar robił wrażenie, i to nie małe! Pochwy nie było, przynajmniej nie w pobliżu. Klinga była ciemnoczerwona, niemalże czarna. Pokryta wizerunkami dziesiątek smoków. Rękojeść wykonana była z czarnego drutu owiniętego na ciemnoszarą stal, co jakiś czas pomiędzy czarnym materiałem były szpary, które wysadzono najrozmaitszymi klejnotami. Na końcu rękojeści znajdował się ogromny, krwistoczerwony rubin. Ku zdziwieniu Zabójcy, gdy tylko dotknął rękojeści zafarbował się bielą, podobnie pozostałe drogocenne kamienie. Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na klingę ostrza. Wygrawerowane na niej zostało: Doragonhato Postrach Jaszczurów. ''Czkawka zrozumiał przyczynę strachu rybaka. O Doragonhato była niejedna legenda, z opisem doskonalszym niż można sobie wyobrazić. Doragonhato - pomyślał. - Smocze Serce. Smocze Serce było najbardziej znanym i najbarziej przerażającym ostrzem w historii wikingów. Służył najsłynniejszemu Smokobójcy wszech czasów - Mardliena. Zginął w walce z jednym z najpotężniejszych gadów, jakie istniały. Ze smokiem czerniejszym niż mrok, szybszym niż błyskawica i śmiercionośniejszym niż samiuteńka śmierć. Jego pojawienie się zwiastowało wojnę, nieszczęście, a najczęściej to, czym zapewne w rzeczywistości był - śmierć. Lecz jego nazwa przepadła wraz z ostatnim z nich. Mardlien zginął trafiony ostatnim piekielnie gorącym tchnieniem bestii, w której sercu spoczywał Doragonhato. Wikingowie, którzy czcili latające gady co prawda odczuwali ulgę, że nie będzie już więcej nieszczęść, lecz Merdlien został wiecznie zapamiętany jako zdrajca. Natomiast wikingowie zaczęli uważać, że każdy z gatunków smoków coś zwiastuje. Przykładowo, gdy przed pamiętną wojną pomiędzy wyspą Realneen a Braesar nad tą pierwszą przeleciał Koszmar Ponocnik, rycząc niewątpliwie tryumfalnie, Realneen wygrało bez najmniejszych problemów, natomiast z Braesar została tylko spopielona ziemia. Takich historii było ogrom, za dużo, by o wszystkich wspominać. Zabójca wyciągnął swe lewe ostrze, niemagiczne, co zdziwiło i napięło mięśnie wielu wikingów. Czarna stal z brzękiem upadła na ziemię, a jej miejsce w pochwie zastąpił Doragonhate. - Będziesz nosił miecz Smokobójcy przy pasie? - zapytał z lekką złością jeden z wikingów. - Chcę, by legendy o nim i jego właścicielu odżyły dawnym blaskiem - powiedział spokojnie Zabójca, wyciągając ponownie ciemnoczerwone ostrze. Wszyscy wikingowie wzdygnęli sie na sam jej widok, natomiast ich usta rozdziawiły się w przerażeniu. Każdy, bez wyjątku, nie wątpił w słowa Zabójcy. - Smoków nie może zabić zwykły człowiek! - zaprotestował Wiadro. - Zwykły człowiek nie, to prawda - uśmiechnął się Zabójca. - Ale ja nie jestem człowiekiem, a co dopiero zwykłym. Czy człowiek byłby w stanie znajdować się w dwóch miejscach na raz? - zapytał, lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi od niedowierzających ludzi. - Skoro nie jesteś człowiekiem, to czym? - niemalże wyszeptał Gruby. - Tym, czym tylko zechcę być - odparł tajemniczo, po czym bezceremonialnie wyszedł z pomieszczenia na światło dzienne. Całą noc spędził z rozłączoną duszą. W dodatku ze strachem zauważył, że jedna z nich, lewa, zaczęła jaśnieć, natomiast druga, prawa, ciemnieć. Stanąl na klifie i zawołał myślami Kuro. Ptak zjawił się z duga połówką duszy Zabójcy, po czym zniknął razem z obiema i pojawił się w tym samym zagajniku, w którym po raz pierwszy Czkawka odezwał się do Jagu. - Dobra, koniec już z tym - zadecydował Zabójca. Kuro znowu wzleciał przed obie połówki duszy swego pana. Zaczęła ich otaczać ciemność, lecz stało się coś dziwnego - jedna z połówek zaczęła emanować bielą, druga stała się całkowicie niewidzialna w otaczającym ją mroku. - Co się dzieje? - chciał zapytać lewą połówką, emanującą bielą, lecz nie mógł. Odrzuciła rozkaz. Spróbował samemu skontaktować się z Kuro, lecz również nie mógł. Nie potrafił pokonać bariery dzielącej jego świadomość od świadomości kruka. Był jedynie obserwatorem. Dwa obrazy złączyły się w jeden. Był tam, stał w kuli mroku razem z pozostałymi dwoma połówkami. Miał przed sobą przerażone oczy Kuro. Lecz nikt go nie widział. Chciał krzyknąć, lecz nie mógł. Spojrzał na swe dłonie. Przezroczyste, lecz dało się dojrzeć w nich dawny kolor. Jednak z trudem. Sapnął, lecz jego płuca nie wypuściły powietrza. Nie zrobił wdechu, ponieważ nie mógł. Lecz go nie potrzebował, nie musiał oddychać. Obie połówki odwróćiły się do siebie, z wyciągniętymi sejmitarami. Oczy białej rozżarzyły się błękitem, czarnej czerwienią, która otaczała również jego sylwetkę. Obie postaci natarły na siebie. Rozległ się szczęk broni, a serce Zabójcy zabiło mocniej. Mógł się tylko domyślać, co się właściwie dzieje. Kuro wyraźnie próbował rozwiać mrok, który sam stworzył, lecz nieważne jak usilnie próbował, nie udawało mu się to. W końcu z rezygnacją w krwistoczerwonych oczach obserwował, jak obie doskonałe duplikaty jego ukochanego pana nacierają na siebie z szałem. On, zarówno jak i Czkawka, usilnie próbowali się z sobą połączyć. Zabójca całą swą siłę woli skoncentrował na dziwnej barierze. Kuro uczynił to samo. Czkawka wydobył wszystkie wspomnienia związane z Kuro. Musiał to przerwać, muciał wskoczyć pomiędzy jego połówki i zablokować ciosy ostrzami. nagle jego serce zabolało piekielnie, a gdy spojrzał na pole walki okazało się, że Biały został trafiony w bok, a czarny sejmitar opuściwszy ranę zostawił po sobie czarny ślad, wsiąkający w strój Białego niczym krew. Całą swoją siłą woli a nawet większą niż całą, Zabójca natarł na barierę. Isłona nie wytrzymała tak nagłego i potężnego ataku i rozpadła się, a do płuc Czkawki znów powróciło powietrze. Spojrzał na dwa czerwone punkciki ponad walczącymi. Błyszczały nadzieją. ''Co się dzieje!? ''- krzyknął w myślach do Kuro. ''Twoja dusza nie jest ani zła, ani dobra. To się dzieje właśnie w takich momentach - gdy dobro duszy nie przeważa nad złem lub na odwrót. Nie pomyślałem wcześniej o tym! Teraz dobra połówka sciera się ze złą, a skutki tego będą fatalne! To znaczy? Jeśli wygra dobro, połowa ciebie zginie wraz ze złą połówką. Kiedy przegra biała, nie zostanie w tobie ani kropla dobra, zasad, sprawiedliwości czy uczuć. Innymi słowy, wygrana którejkolwiek zniszczy cię, a przynajmniej takiego, którym jesteś. Nie trzeba było mówić nic więcej. Sejmitary pojawiły się w dłoniach Zabójcy szybciej, niż możnaby dostrzec.Teraz zauważył swą szybkość. Ciało spowolniało ruchy doskonałego szermierza. Nie dało się zobaczyć, kiedy pojawił się pomiędzy dwójką walczących parując ciosy. Spojrzenie błękitu i czerwieni spoczęło na nim. Był szybszy niż możnaby sobie wyobrazić. Gdy tylko jedno z ostrzy Białego lub Czarnego wystrzeliło do ataku, zastało czarne ostrze czekające na nie. Co zrobić, by znowu zlepić je ze sobą? ''- zapytał swego kruka. ''Zajmij je, postaram się coś zrobić. W razie czego pokonaj je i przybliż do siebie, będzie łatwiej. Błyskawiczne ostrza nie raniąc obu połówek zaczęły przechodzić do ofensywy. Bezradne połówki duszy starały się parować błyskawiczne ciosy, lecz nie zawsze się to udawało przez co Zabójca ranił sam siebie. Zadał dwie rany - rozcięcie na lewym przedramieniu Czarnego i płytkie pchnięcie w prawe udo białego. Przybliż ich do siebie! ''- krzyknął Kuro. Ostrza błyskawicznie znalazły się tuż przy nadgarstkach obu połówek, wytrącając ostrze po ostrzu z dłoni szermierzy. Potem złapał obu za kark, chowając w oka mgnieniu swe klingi. Przybliżył ich do siebie, czując swój uścisk na własnym karku. Obie połowy Były jedynie sylwetkami - białą i czarną, z oczami żarzącymi się swym kolorem - błękitem, u czarnego czerwienią. Byli też otoczeni aurą w barwie swych oczu. Stykały się ramionami, łypiąc na siebie spode łba, oraz rzucając wściekłe spojrzenia Czkawce. Kuro wkrótce znowu połączył obie połówki, a teraz przed Czkawką stał szarny zarys jego sylwetki z fioletowymi oczyma i taką samą aurą. Niczym duch, sylwetka wleciała w swego właściciela a Zabójca wzdrygnął się, czując chłód. - Nigdy więcej! - sapnął do Kuro, opadając na kolana. Teraz rany bolały jeszcze bardziej, w dodatku serce piekło niemiłosiernie. - Nigdy - zgodził się kruk. Rozdział 10| Wyprawa po przygody - czyli nowy rozdział w życiu - Ale jak to był pod pokładem? Przecież miał zostać w skarbcu! - protestował Stoick, gdy dowiedział się o tym, że jego syn bawił się jeńcami, podczas gdy miał pomagać w skarbcu. - Ależ wodzu! On był również w skarbcu! - tłumaczył wiking. - Przecież nikt nie potrafi być w dwóch miejscach naraz! - On potrafi! Na tym zakończyła się ich rozmowa, gdyż wódz Berk nie wątpił w nieprzeciętne umiejętności swego syna. - Problemik? - usłyszeli chłodny głos piętnastolatka, a za niedługo szesnastolatka. - Pobawiłem się i pomagałem w skarbcu. Jeśli nie wierzysz, to skąd miałbym to? - zapytał, wyciągając Doragonhato z pochwy. - Ale jak...? - osłupiał Stoick. - Mam swoje sposoby - odparł, powoli przechodząc obok swego ojca i ponownie przyglądając się ciemnoczerwonej klindze, chłonąc każdy szczegół. Niesamowity - powtórzył po raz setny w myślach. Rękojeść idealnie leżała mu w dłoni. Zupełnie jakby została wykuta dokładnie dla niego, nie dla Merdliena. ''Był do ciebie podobny ''- oznajmił Kuro, wiedząc nad czym rozmyśla jego pan. Ptak zajął wygodne miejsce na ramieniu Zabójcy. ''Skąd wiesz? - zapytał zaciekawiony młodzieniec. Był moim poprzednim panem ''- wytłumaczył Kuro. - ''Lecz umiejętnościami przewyższasz go kilkakrotnie. Tego jestem pewien na sto procent. Nie patrz na biały rubin, niegdyś czerwony. Wkrótce odzyska swą barwę. Jeszcze tylko kilka dni... Kilka długich dni ''- poprawił kruk. Zabójca zgodził się skinieniem głowy. - Jak to zrobiłeś? - usłyszał głos blondwłosego kowala za plecami. - Mam swoje sposoby - odpowiedział mu Czkawka. - Wśród nas wszystkich krążą plotki, że syn Stoicka nie jest człowiekiem - rzucił Pyskacz, próbując wyciągnąć z piętnastolatka jakieś informacje na interesujący go temat. - I są słuszne - odpowiedział Zabójca, od razu wyłapując sztuczkę, która zadziałałaby z każdym innym. Lecz nie z Czarnym Szermierzem. - Jeśli nie człowiekiem, to czym? - zapytał osłupiały kowal. - Tym, czym tylko zechcę być - powtórzył swe słowa Czarny, przenosząc wzrok z horyzontu na blondyna. - To znaczy? - chciał wiedzieć Pyskacz, którego wargi same formułowały słowa. - Mogę być strachem, cieniem, czasem człowiekiem, czasem mymi ostrzami a czasem zamazaną smugą, która pozbawia głowy każdego, kto mi podpadnie. Mogę być samiuteńką śmiercią. Jeśli zechcę, mogę pokazać po sobie emocję, jeśli nie, to nie. Mogę manipulować innymi, jeśli zechcę. Czy według ciebie są to umiejętności przypisywane człowiekowi? - wytłumaczył Zabójca, odwracając się do blondyna. Pyskacz stał z rozdziawioną gębą, do czego już przywykł syn wodza. - A ile tyś miał w ogóle lat? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem wiking. - Piętnaście - powiedział powoli Czarny, przyglądając się bacznie kowalowi. - Lecz niedługo szesnaście i nie zamierzam siedzieć wiecznie na Berk. - Odchodzisz więc? - był ciekaw Pyskacz. - Doragonhato ma nowego właściciela, a o mnie słyszało niewielu ludzi w archipelagu, nie wspominając już o wyspach poza nim. - Zamierzasz wypłynąć poza granice archipelagu?! - osłupiał (ponownie) Pyskacz. - A kto mi zabroni? - zaśmiał się Zabójca. - A ile czasu dajesz Stoickowi? - zapytał bezceremonialnie blondwłosy wiking, zbijając z tropu wiecznie opanowanego Czkawkę. - Zależy - odparł po namyśle Czarny Szermierz. - Od czego? - chciał wiedzieć kowal. - Od tego, jak dużo czasu zajmie mu zrozumienie. - Czego? - chciał zapytać Pyskacz, lecz Zabójca odpowiedział, gdy tylko blondyn otworzył usta: - Zrozumienie mnie, podobieństw, a raczej różnic pomiędzy nami, sensu swej marnej egzystencji oraz wartości tego, czego do tej pory nie doceniał. - Po co? - Chcę, by przed śmiercią zrozumiał, co stracił w trakcie swego życia - wytłumaczył, ponownie sprawiając, że pyskaczowa szczęka zjechała w dół. - W razie trudności mu pomogę - dodał, chichocząc. - A dlaczego mi to mówisz? - wyjąkał ze słusznymi obawami wikng-słup. - Potrzebuję sojuszników, na wypadek... Nieporozumień, które mogą nastąpić. - I myślisz, że zdradzę przyjaciela dla ciebie? - Nie udawaj przy kimś, kto wykrywa kłamstwa - ostrzegł spokojnie Czarny. - Twój przyjaciel, szlachetny wódz Berk zginął wraz z moimi narodzinami, a dokładniej ze śmiercią Valki. - Czemu nie nazywasz swej matki matką, a ojca ojcem? - zapytał Pyskacz, godząc się ze słowami Zabójcy. - Na ten tytuł trzeba zasłużyć - wyjaśnił krótko Zabójca. - Nigdy nie miałem ani matki, ani ojca, dlatego jestem, jaki jestem. Nie jesteś w stanie tego pojąć, ponieważ nigdy nie doświadczyłeś tego, co ja. - Prawda - zgodził się kowal, dotknięty słowami piętnastolatka. - Lecz mogę próbować - dodał i zobaczył zdumienie na twarzy młodzieńca stojącego obok niego. - Czemu, skoro nie dasz rady tego pojąć? - pytał, wciąż zdziwiony. - Wiesz, to nie jest takie łatwe do wytłumaczenia... - zakłopotał się wiking, nagle dostrzegając w tym bezdusznym Zabójcy małego chłopca, niezaznajomionego ze światem. - Być może to coś podobnego do współczucia, zazwyczaj tak mam. - Ludzie wciąż mnie dziwią - zaśmiał się Zabójca. - Próbują czegoś, co nie ma szans powodzenia. Po co? - zapytał, a jego Biała strona pozwoliła na ściągnięcie bezuczuciowej maski. - Wszyscy jesteśmy dziećmi nadziei - odparł Pyskacz. Czarny Zabójca zaraz po kazaniu odprawionym Białemu, znowu narzucił maskę na twarz Czkawki. Obie strony jego duszy były jak dwa wilcze szczenięta - wiecznie spragnione przygód, w razie niebezpieczeństwa współpracujące ze sobą, lecz wiecznie gryzące się z byle powodu. Wtedy, jakby z oddali, usłyszał kojący, czuły głos swej matki: Pamiętaj, synku. W każdym z nas walczą dwa wilki. Jeden jest zły, to gniew, zazdrość, chciwość, pretensja, kłamstwo, pogarda i ego. Drugi jest dobry, to radość, pokój, miłość, nadzieja, pokora, uprzejmość, empatia i prawda. Który wilk wygra? Ten, którego karmisz. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że poza pierwszym zdaniem wypowiedział na głos słowa swej matki. Pyskacz z lekko rozdziawionymi ustami spoglądał na Czkawkę. On też pamiętał ów słowa kobiety. Mądrości były jej specjalnością. - Zawsze dziwi mnie, jak wiele pamiętasz z lat dzieciństwa - zdumiał się kowal. - To powraca samo, zawsze jakby z oddali. Nie pamiętam wszystkiego, lecz pojedyncze wspomnienia, zazwyczaj powracające niespodziewanie. - Powiem ci jedno: Zdolności do przemówień to żeś odziedziczył po Valce - odparł na odchodnym Pyskacz, klepiąc przy tym Czarnego Szermierza w ramię. - A co do twej propozycji, na mnie możesz liczyć - rzekł, puszczając oko Czkawce. Zabójca uśmiechnął się lekko. "A teraz koniec tych czułości!" - wrzeszczała Czarna strona w chłopaku. "Czemu, murzynku?" - złośliwie odgryzała się Biała. "Jeszcze któremu przyjdzie do łba nas zabić!" "Bo się odważy! Nasza reputacja sięga na pewno poza archipelag!" "A jeśli ktoś się odważy? Zapomniałeś, idioto, że jesteśmy Zabójcami?! Ty ośle! Mówić można ze stokroć razy, a ty i tak nie słuchasz!" "Zamknąć się oboje! - wrzasnął Czkawka do swych połówek. Od czasu ich rozdzielenia zaczęły się w tej sposób zachowywać, doprowadzając chłopaka do szału. - Łeb mi przez was pęka!" "Trzeba było się zastanowić, zanim zachciało ci się nas rozłączać!" - zaprotestował Czarny. "Murzyn dobrze prawi!" - wtrącił Biały, a Zabójca poczuł błyskawice trzaskające w nim, będące wzajemnymi spojrzeniami obu połówek. "Cicho bądźcie bo znowu każę Kuro was rozłączyć, a wtedy potnę was, Kuro mnie uleczy, a potem znowu was potnę, by Kuro wsadził was z powrotem na miejsce!" "A co z ponownym uzdrowieniem przez kruczka?" - zaśmiał się złośliwie Czarny, a Biały zachichotał w zgodzie. "Do stu smoków z wami!" - poddał się Czkawka, prychając. "I prawidłowo" - pochwalił go Biały. - Jak dożyję z nimi starości, to będzie osiem cudów świata - mruknął pod nosem. "Słyszałem!" - wrzasnął ponownie Dobry. Zabójca wywrócił oczami, po czym westchnął. Tyle czasu... Ma dopiero piętnaście lat, a cały archipelag słyszał o sławnym Zabójcy z Berk, Pogromcy Demonów, Cieniu, Samiusieńkiej Śmierci. Tytuły, którymi go obdarzono można by wyliczać w nieskończoność, gdyż każdy bard miał inną wersję, za każdym razem też przekształcał i upiększał niezwykłe dokonania młodzieńca. W żadnej z wersji nie było jednak podanego wieku Cichej Śmierci (był to jeden z barwniejszych, lecz niezbyt przesadzonych przydomków, który Zabójca z aprobatą chwalił). Wychodziło więc na to, że żadna, nawet najbardziej plotkarska gęba z Berk nie pisnęła nawet słówka nazbyt ciekawskim bardom. *** - Oto i Czarny Szermierz! Czarna Perła Berk! - krzyknął Johan rozkładając ręce w geście powitania oraz z uśmiechem wystającym znad czarnej brody, gdy tylko Zabójca, zwinnie jak kot, zeskoczył z pokładu zanim ktokolwiek zdążył rozłożyć krótki pomost. - Nie przesadzaj - mruknął, gdy podszedł do mężczyzny. - Czarną Perłę Berk sam wymyśliłeś czy kolejny bard ma bzika na moim punkcie? - Och, wszyscy mają! Ten przydomek wymyślił niejaki Bregnald Słodkousty, słynący z najpiękniejszych pieśni pod słońcem! - Mhm... Masz to, o co prosiłem? - Oczywiście, przyjacielu! Za mną! - odparł szczupły wiking, odwracając się na pięcie i prowadząc swego zleceniodawcę na swoją łódź. - Trzy kilogramy proszku oślepiającego, dwa prochu do kulek i reszta z listy - oznajmił, zaraz po wejściu na pokład. - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze!- zawołał Zabójca, a jego kruk zjawił się w następnej sekundzie, już pod zasłoną dymną. Jedna kulka z dymem wystarczyła, by zasłonić czarnego ptaka i ładunek. Następnie Zabójca poszedł załatwić bardzo ważną sprawę. Ruszył spokojnie w kierunku najsłynniejszej karczmy na Berk, gospody Pod Złotym Kuflem. Jak zawsze panował w niej tłok. Zabójca chciał bezszelestnie wślizgnąć się do środka, a potem zaciągnąć swój cel w mniej widoczne miejsce, lecz... - Oto i nasz Zabójca! - wrzasnął Sączysmark, który już jakiś czas temu skończył szesnaście lat i robił, co mu się podobało, czyli przesiadywał cały dzień w karczmie. - Oczy - burknął Czkawka, jakby słowo to było bardzo brzydkim wulgaryzmem. Zielone jak szmaragdy i lśniące inteligencją nadzwyczajne oczy Czarnego Szermierza żarzyły się swym blaskiem, co zdradzało go w wielu sytuacjach. Taka była cena za wzrok nawet lepszy niż sokoli, widzący najdrobniejszy szczegół w absolutnych ciemnościach. Widział nawet najmniejszy włosek na podbródku chłopaka. - Jak się czujesz ze świadomością, że nie jesteś już niepokonany? - szydził Sączysmark. - Może i pokonany, lecz dalej jestem w stanie zawiesić sobie twój nędzny łeb nad kominkiem zanim się zorientujesz, że jesteś martwy - pogroził Czarny, a zebrany tłum wydał z siebie wydłużone "Uuuuu!", oczekując na ciąg dalszy. - Masz na to jakiś dowód? - zaśmiał się Smark, niewzruszony groźbą. Zawiał lekki wietrzyk, a zebranym zajęło chwilę spostrzeżenie, skąd wziął się ów podmuch. Spostrzegli to dopiero wtedy, gdy spojrzeli na Zabójcę, trzymającego Mirathrlella w prawej dłoni. Z ostrza kapała świeża krew, a tłum gapiów przeniósł wzrok na Sączysmarka. Na gardle chłopaka widniała czerwona, płytka linia. - Więcej dowodów? - prychnął Czarny, podchodząc do swej niedoszłej ofiary. - Nie zbliżaj się, demonie! - wrzasnął przerażony młodzik, przewracając się na stołku. Zapewne tłum ryknąłby śmiechem, gdyby nie powaga sytuacji wynikająca z faktu, iż do nieszczęsnego Smarka z wyciągniętym ostrzem zbliżał się drugi najpotężniejszy wiking na archipelagu, jeśli nie na świecie. Cicha Śmierć nie schylając się, wytarła swe ostrze o futrzany strój szesnastolatka. - Wstaniesz i uczciwie zawalczymy czy mam cię zabić tak jak leżysz? - zapytał beznamiętnie zielonooki, a żarzące się ślepia były jedynym, co w tej chwili widział przerażony chłopak leżący na ziemi. W odpowiedzi Jorgenson wstał i wyciągnął z pochwy u swego pasa wąski miecz. Sączysmark wyglądał tak żałośnie, że Zabójcy chciało się aż wyć z powodu, że to-to zbrudzi jego wspaniały sejmitar swą brudną krwią. - Nie wyciągniesz drugiego ostrza? - zapytał nieśmiało Smark, pewien, że jego bezlitosny rówieśnik chce go czym prędzej zabić. - Miałbym splamić Doragonhato, Postrach Jaszczurów substancją, która krąży w twoich żyłach i którą rzekomo nazywasz krwią? Mirathtrlella jest mi szkoda całym sercem, a co dopiero Ostrza Smokobójcy! - wyżalił się z wyraźną drwiną w głosie piętnastolatek. - Ja przynajmniej nie mam patologicznej rodziny - odgryzł się Smark. - Ja nie mam rodziny - odparł spokojnie Zabójca. - Jak myślisz, kim jestem? Nie, inaczej: Czym się stałem przez smoki? Kim się stałem przez śmierć Valki? Czy w twoim życiu istnieje wydarzenie, bez którego twoje życie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej? Nie? Oczywiście. Przecież jesteś z rodu Jorgensonów, największych tchórzy archipelagu, którym nie zostało przypisane trzymać broń, a co dopiero walczyć! Sączysmark, w napadzie wściekłości ruszył na Zabójcę z rykiem wściekłości, czego się można było spodziewać. Cicha Śmierć uniosła Ostatni Cień do bloku, lecz wąski miecz Smarka skręcił prawie niemożliwie (dla Zabójcy wszystko jest możliwe) szybko, i trafił zamiast w lewy bok, w prawą część klatki piersiowej, lecz stała się rzecz oczywista dla Zabójcy - cienkie ostrze nie zdołało przebić się przez doskonałej roboty pancerz i rozleciało się na kawałki. - Mhm, a miałem nadzieję na lepszą zabawę - rzekł z udawanym żalem i wyraźną drwiną Czarny Szermierz. W następnej sekundzie Smark wrzasnął z bólu, natomiast jego obie dłonie padły na ziemię. - Polecenie od Malchiora Drwala: Za kradzież błyskotek dwóch, nie masz dłoni już - zacytował z uśmiechem, chowając Mirathrlella wcześniej wycierając go dokładnie o ubranie wijącego się z bólu wikinga. - Nie bój się, kikuciki będziesz miał ładne, nie przeciąłem żadnej kości - rzucił na odchodnym, a Sączysmark zawył w odpowiedzi. *** - Myślą, że są dorośli, to mogą sobie robić, co tylko im się spodoba! - krzyczał ktoś z tłumu, a szmer wśród tłumu poparł wikinga będącego ojcem bliźniaków. - Prawda, dlatego mam plan. Lecz musi się na to zgodzić mój syn, z czym mogą być problemy - tłumaczył wódz Berk. - A poza tym to z waszymi dzieciakami są akurat najmniejsze problemy - westchnął. - A pomyślcie, co będzie z ich dzieciakami! Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni! - wykrzyknęła jakaś kobieta. Wszyscy zamarli, próbując sobie wyobrazić gromadkę Zabójców z Berk. - Nie martw się, Stoicku. Ty dziadkiem nie będziesz! - usłyszeli śmiech dochodzący z jednej z wielu belek tuż pod sufitem. - Odrzucasz naprawdę wszystkie uczucia? A gdyby los zesłał ci dziecko? - zapytał rozzłoszczony Stoick. Dopilnował, by wszyscy rówieśnicy chłopaka i on sam wykonywali pilne zlecenie podczas gdy dorośli naradzali się w twierdzy. Śmiech ustał, a na salę spoglądały dwa, żarzące się zielone punkty, natomiast ich właściciel tonem chłodnym jak lód oznajmił: - Zabiłbym dzieciaka zanim by się urodził, ewentualnie jakbym się o nim dowiedział. - Był to niemalże szept, lecz w panującej ciszy, w której nawet oddech wydawał się być krzykiem, Zabójca został doskonale usłyszany. - Jak długo tu jesteś? - prychnął rudowłosy wódz. - Od samego początku - oznajmił dalej chłodno brunet. - A nie miałeś być z pozostałymi w lesie i szukać ziół dla Gothi? - W niewiedzy pozostałych dałem jej to, czego potrzebowała z własnych zapasów - wytłumaczył Czarny. - A wracając do sensu tego zebrania... Jaki jest twój plan, wodzu Berk? - zapytał szczerze ciekawy. - Trzeba nauczyć tą bandę urwipołciów szacunku i dyscypliny - rzekł Stoick. - Smarka nie trzeba będzie przynajmniej oduczać kradzieży - burknął Szermierz, a twarze wielu wikingów zbledły. - Prawda, ale szacunku nie ma za grosz. Nie pozabijaj ich tylko i powstrzymaj się przed okaleczaniem ich. - Ja na pewno ich nie zabiję, to samo tyczy się drugiego. Mówimy o urazach stałych, prawda? - zapytał retorycznie. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytała zdławionym głosem szczerze zmartwiona blondwłosa kobieta. Czkawka domyślił się, że musiała być matką Astrid. - Nic więcej, niż mała wycieczka na Pustkowia Północy - rzekł głośno, a widząc krew odpływającą z twarzy kobiety i strach wyraźnie wymalowany w oczach posłał jej myśl: - ''Będę nad nimi czuwał. Nie opuszczę ich nawet na sekundę. Wyraźnie uspokojona kobieta odetchnęła głęboko. - Kiedy zaczynasz? - zapytał Stoick. - Już to robię - odparł tajemniczo Czarny, po czym dwa czarne punkty jakby zniknęły. Po chwili podmuch powietrza omiótł twarze zebranych stojących na drodze do wyjścia, natomiast drzwi twierdzy były otwarte. *** Zabójca zatrzymał się na ostatnim zielonym pagórku przed Pustkowiami Północy. - Dobra, nie robić mi głupot! Sam nie wierzę, że to robię, ale raz... Nie, drugi raz kozie śmierć - powiedział do siebie. Dwie jego części wiedziały co robić. Ponownie opuściły ciało i pojawiły się przed nim. Jedna połówka duszy biała, lecz nie będąca tylko sylwetką, a istną kopią zabójcy. Jedyną różnicą był biały strój i broń. Obok niej identyczna kopia Zabójcy. Żadna nie była chociażby lekko przezroczysta. Każda, wliczając w to Czkawkę, wydawała się być żywą istotą, nie częścią duszy Cichej Śmierci. Każda miała oddzielną świadomość, co pozwalało Zabójcy na bycie nie w dwóch, lecz w trzech miejscach na raz! Po chwili przyleciał Kuro, ze zdziwieniem widząc dwie połówki duszy i swego pana razem. Wylądował na przedramieniu Czarnego Szermierza i zamienił się w słuch. - Biały, bierzesz Śledzika i robisz mu jakąś pułapkę, ale taką, by mógł się z niej wydostać. Zajmujesz się nim i pilnujesz, by się nie okaleczył na stałe lub by nie zginął, ale pomagasz w ostateczności. Czarny, bierzesz bliźniaki i robisz to samo co Biały. Kuro, zajmujesz się Smarkiem, bo przed którymkolwiek z nas trząsłby się jak galareta. Ja się zajmę Astrid - podzielił prace Czkawka. - Się robi, szefuniu! - krzyknął Czarny, po czym zamienił się w spiralę czarnego dymu i odlatując w stronę lasu. - Ej! Ja miałem to powiedzieć! - wyżalił się Biały również startując w białym dymie. - Tylko wstydu mi nie przynieść! - rozkazał Zabójca i wystartował w chmurze szarego dymu. Kuro leciał tuż za nimi. *** Wszystkie części Zabójcy i magiczny kruk zabrali swe cele na Pustkowia Północy. Każdy był oddalony o cztery kilometry od drugiego. Mieli się spotkać po drugiej stronie Pustkowi. - Witam, Śpiąca Królewno - powiedział Biały Śledzikowi, gdy ten się obudził. Szesnastolatek był na wysokiej skale, natomiast wokół biegały wygłodniałe Demoniczne Wilki, nie potrafiące się wspinać po skale, w dodatku zapieczętowanej runami ochronnymi. - Gdzie ja jestem?! - pisnął młody wiking. - Spokojnie, nie zjedzą cię. Nie, dopóki jestem tu ja. Spójrz - spokojnie tłumaczył Biały, po czym zeskoczył ze skały i rozłożył ręce. Dwa nieszczęsne wilki skoczyły na niego, lecz odbiły się od bariery otaczającej Dobrą Duszę. Czarnego czy Czkawkę bez problemu by rozszarpały, lecz nie Białego, czystą dobroć mieszkającą w Zabójcy z Berk. Ponownie wszedł na skałę i pomógł wstać przysadzistemu chłopakowi. Śledzik ze zdumieniem odkrył, że jego towarzysz jest jakby niematerialny, lecz wyraźnie czuł ciepło bijące od Białego Zabójcy. - A ty nie ubierałeś się przypadkiem na czarno? - zapytał, a odpowiedział mu śmiech zielonookiego. - Pomyliłeś mnie z kimś innym - wytłumaczył, wprowadzając Śledzika w morze rozmyślań. Czy w takim razie stojący przed nim chłopak był tym Białym Szermierzem, z którym przegrał Czkawka? Biały uśmiechnął się, jakby czytając myśli szesnastolatka. Śledzik trwożnie spojrzał na teren wokół skały. Od razu rozpoznał Pustkowia Północy. - Czemu...? - wyjąkał. - Wódz poprosił nas, byśmy zdyscyplinowali waszą piątkę - odparł Biały. - A czemu akurat Pustkowia? - dopytywał Śledzik. - Murzyn uznał to za najlepsze miejsce - wzruszył ramionami zielonooki, dając kolejną dawkę rozmyślań przysadzistemu chłopaczynie. - A... Jak stąd zejdziemy? - To ty chcesz w ogóle schodzić?! - zdziwił się Biały, rozszerzając oczy. - Chłopie! Te jakże przyjazne stworzonka od dawna nie jadły! - Więc przesiedzimy tutaj cały czas czekając, aż nas znajdą? - Chłopie! Nikt nie będzie nas szukał! Jeśli nie dojdziemy na drugą stronę Pustkowi w ciągu pięciu dni, będziesz musiał sobie radzić sam! - Czemu? Zostawisz mnie?! - zląkł się Śledzik. - Będę musiał. To nie moja decyzja. A ty zignoruj swe trwożne serce i rusz łepetyną, bo prowiantu masz niewiele. Osobiście dałbym go więcej, ale to nie ja jestem szefem - mówił Biały. Blondyn rozejrzał się. - Jaki ja jestem ślepy! Drzewa! Ta gałąź jest tylko kilkanaście centymetrów od krawędzi skały, a jest wytrzymała, z tego co widzę! - zauważył Śledzik. - Bingo! - pogratulował mu przewodnik. Niezdarny chłopaczyna potrzebował lekkiej pomocy, lecz udało mu się wyjść z lasu, a z pomocą Białego zgubił wilki i wyruszył w długą drogę na koniec Pustkowi Północy. *** - Wstawać, lenie! - wrzasnął donośnie Czarny kilka minut po przygotowaniu "zabawy" dla bliźniaków. - Mhm... Jeszcze pięć minut - jęknął przez sen Mieczyk. - Teraz, o ile chcecie dożyć do jutra! - krzyknął ponownie "Murzyn", z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową. Dwójka niezbyt inteligentnych wikingów zignorowała groźbę, śpiąc w najlepsze. Czarny mrucząc przekleństwa pod adresem Białego podszedł do ściany i zamknął oczy. Całkowicie czarna sylwetka, brak ciepła i zapachu oraz brak zamknięte oczy sprawiły, że połówka duszy stała się niewidzialna. Zagwizdał tak wysoko, że zwykły człowiek nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć. Ale Demoniczne Nietoperze nie były ludźmi. Chwilę później dwójka leniwych jak dotąd bliźniaków z krzykiem biegła krętymi tunelami podziemnej jaskini, szaleńczo wymachując swymi jednoręcznymi mieczami. Czarny ciągle dotrzymywał im kroku, nie otwierając oczu. Prowadziły go wrzaski jego podopiecznych. Westchnął. To będzie długa, oj bardzo długa droga... *** Sączysmark otworzył zaspane oczy. Ujrzał przed sobą czarnego jak noc kruka z krwistoczerwonymi oczyma. Podniósł się z ziemi, nadal z trudem wspomagając się swymi protezami. Po chwili rozpoznał tego ptaka. Kruk Zabójcy! Aż podskoczył, odsuwając się od czarnego ptaka, który patrzył z lekkim współczuciem na chłopaka. - Nic ci nie zrobię, chłopaku - zakrakał. - Będę tylko twoim przewodnikiem. - Czemu Zabójca nie pofatygował się osobiście? - zastanowił się na głos brunet, szukając w tej całej sytuacji jakiegoś sensu. Porwał go Zabójca, ale zostawił z nędznym krukiem. Uważa go za aż taką sierotę?! - Nie chciał, byś wyzionął ducha,bo męczyłoby go sumienie przez resztę życia - wytłumaczył radośnie ptak. - To on ma sumienie? - zdziwił się cicho Smark. - Nie wiesz o nim wielu rzeczy - odparł Kuro. - A teraz chodź, bo niedługo zjawią się wilki lub inne plugastwa zamieszkujące Pustkowia - ponaglił bruneta. - I to ty masz mi rozkazywać? - parsknął Sączysmark. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy kruk zadrapał mu policzek jednym ze swych małych szponów. - Dlatego, że tak ustalił mój pan - zakrakał ptak. Sączysmark przełknął ślinę i ruszył za krukiem szybującym nisko. Za każdym razem gdy pyskował obrywał od Kuro w rozmaity sposób - raz skrzydłem, innym razem dziobem, jeszcze kiedy indziej szponem. *** - Gdzie jestem? - wyszeptała cichutko Astrid, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzała się. Była w zardzewiałej klatce, która unosiła się kilka metrów nad bulgoczącą wodą, z której co jakiś czas wynurzał się pysk lub grzbiet krokodyla czarnego jak noc. Woda była, o dziwo, przejrzysta. Zobaczyła dziesiątki czerwonych gadzich oczu wlepionych w nią żarłocznie. - Witam na Pustkowiach Północy, Astrid Hofferson - usłyszała cichy i chłodny głos nad sobą. Spojrzała w owym kierunku i ujrzała Zabójcę. Lekki podmuch wiatru odgarnął z jego twarzy brązowe kosmyki włosów, a Astrid w pełni zobaczyła wpatrzone w nią zielone oczy żarzące się swym blaskiem. - Po co mnie tutaj przyniosłeś? - warknęła, zmieniając wyraz twarzy z zakłopotania na złość. - Na prośbę wodza - wzruszył ramionami. - Ostatnia zresztą, jaką mi da - dodał po chwili. - Co mu strzeliło do głowy? - burknęła blondynka. - A smok go wie! - zaśmiał się Czkawka. - No, i ja - dodał. - Gdzie pozostali? - zapytała. - Gdzie indziej - rzekł, po czym wskazał jej wschód. - Cztery kilometry w tamtą stronę jest Smark, cztery dalej Bliźniaki a kolejne cztery dalej Śledzik - wytłumaczył. - I zostawiłeś ich tam? - zmartwiła się, a Zabójca uśmiechnął się. - Och, nie! Stoick by mnie zabił, gdyby któreś z was zginęło! - zaśmiał się. - Na każdego z was mam oko, w sumie Smarka pilnuje kruk, ale jest moimi oczyma, więc na niego też - rzekł. - Jesteś w trzech miejscach na raz? - sapnęła zaskoczona Astrid. Syn wodza uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Klatka obniżyła się o kilkanaście centymetrów, a z wody wyskoczyło kilka gadów kłapiąc szczękami. - Skoro masz pilnować, żebyśmy przeżyli, to co ja tu robię?! - krzyknęła w panice dziewczyna. - Możesz spróbować się wydostać za pomocą toporka, albo mogę ci otworzyć klatkę i doskoczysz po gadzinkach do lądu - rzekł. - Co wybierasz? - Otwieraj - powiedziała bez strachu w głosie, wstając. Tym wyborem zdziwiła nawet samego Zabójcę. - Bardzo ryzykowny wybór - zauważył Czkawka. - Ale przecież nie dasz mi zginąć - rzekła wzruszając ramionami. Cicha Śmierć mruknęła pod nosem przekleństwo, po czym otworzyła klatkę. - Masz mniej więcej trzy setne sekundy na przeskoczenie z jednego na drugiego - oznajmił. W oczach dziewczyny pojawiła się niepewność, lecz po chwili zniknęła. Da radę. - Patrz, i się ucz - polecił Zabójca blondynce. Zeskoczył z otwartej klatki i płynnie wylądował na grzbiecie jednego z krokodyli. Nim gad zdążył się zorientować, że ma na grzbiecie człowieka, Czkawka przeskoczył na drugiego jaszczura. W ten sposób pokonał połowę odległości, gdyż jedna z inteligentniejszych gadzin schowała się pod wodę tuż przed tym, jak Zabójca wylądował. Skupił się i błyskawicznie zebrał się w sobie. Stał się przejrzysty i zanurzył się do pasa w wodzie. - Na Thora! Jakie to gorące! - skarżył się, prędko podążając w stronę lądu. - J-j-jak?! - wyjąkała Astrid. - No co? Nigdy ducha nie widziałaś? - prychnął Zabójca z uśmieszkiem. - Że też nie wybrałem czegoś innego! - zawył krzywiąc się. Nie czuł bólu, lecz gorąco wody odczuwał nawet w formie niematerialnej. Wyszedł z wody i znowu przybrał postać materialną, wzdychając przy tym w uldze. Był gotowy w każdej chwili zjawić się tuż obok Astrid i rzucić nią w stronę klatki lub brzegu, a samemu zmienić się w niematerialne odwzorowanie swej duszy. Astrid z wdziękiem i odwagą przeskakiwała z gada na gada, lecz przy Zabójcy wydawała się niesamowicie wolna i niezgrabna. Potknęła się. W ułamku sekundy Zabójca znalazł się za nią, lecz nie miał żadnego oparcia. Jedna z jego nóg zanurzyła się po kostkę we wrzącej wodzie, a on wyrzucił Astrid na brzeg, samemu po chwili się tam pojawiając. - Robi się ciemno - burknął brunet, starając się nie krzywić zbytnio i opierać ciężar ciała na prawej nodze - tej zdrowej. - Kulejesz - zauważyła po chwili dziewczyna, a chłopak machnął ręką i pomógł jej wstać, przy czym jęknął cicho. - Czemu tym razem woda cię zraniła? - Bo nie miałem o co się oprzeć, by cię wyrzucić na brzeg - mruknął, po czym ruszył w kierunku najbliższej jaskini. Dalej blondynka nie zadawała pytań. *** Tymczasem Biała i Czarna połówka duszy Zabójcy również zostały zranione. W to samo miejsce, chociaż nie było ich tam. Śledzik zmartwił się raną swego przewodnika, który jako jedyny był choć trochę miły dla przysadzistego chłopaka. Bliźniaki natomiast nie przejęły się zbytnio raną Czarnej połówki, a ona nie dopuszczała ich do siebie zbytnio, karając za nawet najmniejsze błędy w przeciwieństwie do Białego. Cała trójka wiedziała, że to będzie długa wyprawa... Bardzo długa. W dodatku ze zranioną nogą trudniej było się przemieszczać bezszelestnie. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że rozpoczęła się wyprawa po przygody, a zarazem nowy rozdział w życiu młodego Zabójcy. Lecz żadna z trzech części nie powiedziałaby tego, nawet nie pomyślałaby o tym. Rozdział 11| Magia Pustkowi Północy Zabójca usilnie starał się coś zrobić z poparzeniami. Tego nie przewidział. Siedział w wejściu do jaskini skąpany w srebrnym blasku księżyca w pełni. Kuro... Tak, jest coś na poparzenia na Pustkowiach ''- odpowiedział od razu kruk. ''Gdzie? Daleko... Na środku, tam, gdzie mamy się spotkać jest fragment roślinności, większość z niej jest lecznicza. Dzięki ci, Thorze! Kuro, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Na to pytanie nie potrafię odpowiedzieć. Czkawka uważnie nasłuchiwał całą noc, aż na krańcu horyzontu nie ukazał się pierwszy promień słońca. - Wstajemy, Śpiąca Królewno - rzekł do Astrid, która jęknęła i podniosła się, opierając na łokciach. - Czemu tak wcześnie? - zapytała, przecierając oczy. - Nasza wycieczka krajoznawcza została skrócona - odparła Cicha Śmierć. - Dzisiaj musimy dotrzeć do co najmniej połowy odległości dziejącej nas od środka Pustkowi. - Czemu? - chciała wiedzieć, otępiale patrząc na Zabójcę. - Wiesz, z tak poparzoną nogą to zajdę bardzo daleko, w dodatku nie jęcząc i nie krzywiąc się! - prychnął sarkastycznie i chłodno brunet. - Mhm... A jakieś śniadanie? - mruknęła. - Ja tam jeść nie potrzebuję, a ty jak lubisz jeść Demoniczne Zwierzątka, to proszę bardzo - odrzekł Czkawka wstając i krzywiąc się, gdy oparł swój ciężar na zranionej stopie. - Dasz radę iść? - spytała blondynka z lekką troską. Kto ją wyprowadzi z tej potwornej krainy, jak Zabójca nie da rady. - I bez nogi dałbym radę - burknął. Wyruszyli w drogę i szli jak dało się najszybciej na północny wschód, gdzie wkrótce mieli napotkać Sączysmarka pod przewodnictwem Kuro. *** - Musimy już iść - oznajmił Biały zaraz po tym, jak Śledzik zjadł śniadanie przygotowane przez dobrą część duszy Zabójcy. - Czemu tak się spieszymy? - zapytał chłopak wstając. - Zabójca jest ranny, można śmiało powiedzieć, że poważnie. Na środku Pustkowi Północy jest zagajnik z roślinnością, która ma właściwości lecznicze. Tam spotkamy się z resztą. - Skoro ty jesteś ze mną... To z kim sa pozostali? - chciał wiedzieć blondyn. - Sączysmark jest z krukiem, Astrid z Zabójcą a Bliźniaki z Czarnym. - Kim jest Czarny? - Mój brat bliźniak, chociaż jesteśmy niesamowicie różni. Krągły chłopak nie zadawał więcej pytań. Ruszyli na północny zachód. *** - Idziemy dalej - odpowiedział po raz setny Vokul (dov. Zły). - Całą noc już idziemy - jęknęła Szpadka. - A mnie ciągle boli noga przez tego idiotę Ahulvona! (dov. Zabójca) - poskarżył się Czarny. - Kto to jest Ahulvon? - zapytał znużony Mieczyk. - Sumah do Dinok! (dov. Szept Śmierci) - parsknął Vul. (dov. Ciemny) Bardzo wiele to tłumaczy... - pomyślał blondyn. - Wiem, że wiele! - zaśmiał się Czarny, czym wprowadził w osłupienie szesnastolatka. - Al-l-le... Jak?! - Mieczyk przystanął, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się tak, że Szpadka zaczęła się martwić czy nie wypadną jej bratu z oczodołów. Czarny zachichotał. *** - Czemu zmieniamy kierunek? - zapytał około południa Sączysmark kruka. - Bo mój pan znowu wpakował się w kłopoty - odparłkruk. - Niedługo powinniśmy się z nimi spotkać. Chłopak zadrżał na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z Zabójcą. - O wilku mowa! - oznajmił po chwili kruk, zniżając lot. - No nareszcie - mruknął Czkawka na widok swego przyjaciela. Usiadł na jednym z pobliskich kamieni i jęknął cicho. - Zabójca z Berk okazuje emocje - odezwała się Astrid. - Coś nowego. - Pięć lat temu też je u mnie widziałaś - burknął chłopak. - Zazdrość, ale nigdy bólu - wzruszyła ramionami blondynka. - Zabójca z Berk potrzebuje odpoczynku? - zdziwił się Sączysmark, który dopiero co doszedł do dwójki pozostałych. Kuro błyskawicznie podleciał do swego pana i zaczął mu wypominać, że mógł być ostrożniejszy. Czkawka zignorował go i odpowiedział Smarkowi: - A kiedy ostatnio włożyłeś nogę do wrzątku? - warknął. Sączysmark nie odezwał się więcej. Po chwili znów wyruszyli w drogę, a szacunek dla Zabójcy wzrastał z każdym jego krokiem. Astrid podziwiała stalową wolę chłopaka. Sama wiłaby się z bólu. Sączysmark myślał podobnie. Po godzienie marszu spotkali bliźniaków i Czarnego. - Co ty sobie myślałeś, idioto?! - zaczął krzyczeć Vokul. - Przez ciebie cały czas mnie boli noga! Nie mogłeś wziąść sobie piesków lub kotka?! Musiałeś gadzinki! - Zamknij się - powiedział z zaciśniętymi zębami Zabójca. - Jestem tobą i mam prawo mówić, co tylko zechcę! - zaprotestował. Czkawka burknął coś pod nosem, po czym specjalnie oparł swój ciężar na zranioną nogę. Zaskoczony Czarny upadł i krzyknął z bólu, podobnie jak Zabójca. - Tak chcesz się bawić?! - zapytał rozwścieczony Vokul. Wyciągnął sztylet i rozciął sobie przedramię, krzywiąc się przy tym i patrząc spode łba na Czkawkę. Spod rękawu lewej ręki chłopaka zaczęła spływać krew. - Nie sądziłam, że jesteś masochistą, Zabójco z Berk - parsknęła Astrid, przerywając częściom duszy. - Nie zrozumiesz, Astrid - westchnął Sumah do Dinok. - Ja z nim muszę wtrzymywać od czasu podboju Berserków! - Muszę przypominać, że jestem częścią ciebie? - zapytał Czarny wywracając oczami. - Oj, cicho bądź... - jęknął Zabójca. Wzrok obu części Czkawki padł na zachodni horyzont. Na tle spopielonych drzew i krzaków oraz szarej, zniszczonej ziemii Biały był doskonale widoczny. Za nim dreptał Śledzik, również łatwo zauważalny. - Widać go z kilku kilometrów - parsknął Dinok (dov. Śmierć). - Pretensje do Stwórcy - odburknął Sumah. - Czekaj... - zamyślił się Czarny, a raczej udał, że to robi. - Przecież to ty kazałeś Kuro nas rozdzielić! Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, nie stałbym tu... - nie dokończył. - ... I nie musiałbym słuchać waszych kłótni! - dodał Zabójca. Po kilkunastu minutach dołączył do nich Biały, a już z daleka słyszeli jego wrzaski. - Jak mogłeś być tak nieostrożny?! Przecież wszyscy czujemy ten sam ból! W dodatku - przeniósł spojrzenie na Czarną część duszy. - Od kiedy to dźgamy się nożem?! - Uspokój się, chusteczko - wywrócił oczami Vokul, - Chusteczko?! - oburzył się nowo przybyły. - Oni tak ciągle? - zapytał Śledzik Czkawki. - I kim oni są? - Tak, oni ciągle się tak żrą - odparł. - A najgorsze jest to, że oni są mną! Grupa szesnastolatków osłupiała. - Na prawdę umiesz być w trzech miejscach na raz... - wyjąkała Astrid. - Plus Kuro, to cztery - dodał z uśmieszkiem Sumah do Dinok. - Biedną chusteczkę zatkało! - dobiegł ich chichot Czarnego. - Przynajmniej nie jestem Murzynem! - odwarknęła dobra połówka duszy. - A czy przypadkiem dobro nie symbolizuje się tolerancją i przebaczeniem? - zapytał swego brata bliźniaka Vokul, udając rozpacz. - Kto tak powiedział? - burknął Biały. - Panowie... - chciał przerwać im Zabójca. - Cicho! - krzyknęli chórem. Czkawka zacisnął zęby i przeniósł ciężar ciała na zranioną nogę, tym razem jedynie wydając z siebie cichy jęk. Dwie części duszy krzyknęły natomiast i chwyciły się odruchowo za lewe nogi. - Jak mówię, to mi się nie przerywa! - warknął Czarny Szermierz. - Panowie, jeżeli się nie uspokoicie, to wasza samowolka się skończy! Wtedy nie będzie was przynajmniej trzeba uspokajać... - A od kiedy to ty rozkazujesz? - zaczął jak zwykle pyskować naburmuszony Vokul. - Od zawsze, Murzynku - odpowiedziała przesłodzonym głosem Cicha Śmierć. Wznowili marsz, a Zabójca zgodził się na pomoc Białego, co bardzo pomagało wszystkim - nie trzeba było tak częstych przerw, szli też troszkę szybciej. Czarna część duszy szła oddalona z tyłu, gniewnie mrucząc obelgi pod adresem swych braci bliźniaków. - Jest! - westchnął z ulgą Czkawka. Ich oczom ukazała się mała polanka otoczona głazami. Pośrodku rosło stare drzewo, a z jednego z kamieni wypływał mały strumyczek krystalicznie czystej wody. Gdy tylko doszli na jej środek, Zabójca z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na miękką trawę, rozkładając ręce w obie strony. Biały usiadł nieopodal, patrząc z troską na... na siebie. - O jakich żeśmy czasów dożyli! Słynny Zabójca z Berk potrzebuje odpoczynku! - zaśmiał się Mieczyk, na co Cicha Śmierć oparła się na łokciach, pozwalając zsunąć się kapturowi i chuście zakrywającej twarz. Spojrzał na Mieczyka. - Wsadziłeś kiedyś nogę do wrzątku? Nie? Więc milcz. Usłyszeli wycie, a Zabójca usiadł i podłożył pod siebie zdrową nogę, będąc gotów w każdej chwili się wyprostować lub uskoczyć. Ściągnął z pleców Taulnarila i wyjął strzałę z kołczanu. - O nie, nie, nie! Nie będziesz walczył, wybij to sobie z głowy! - zaprotestował Biały. - A niech go smoki porwą! - prychnął Czarny. - Jeśli zdołają. Jego brat bliźniak obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem, a Astrid wydawało się, jakby miotali w siebie piorunami. - Dzięki za troskę, mamo - wywrócił oczami Czkawka. Grupa szesnastolatków wyjęła swą broń, a Zabójca wstał i nasłuchiwał bacznie, co jakiś czas odwracając się powoli i unosząc łuk z naciągniętą cięciwą. - Tam - rzekł, wskazując kępkę małych drzew kilka metrów od niego. Po chwili wyłonił się z nich Demoniczny Wilk, lecz w trakcie skoku jego oczy rozszerzyły się i zwierzę niezgrabnie wylądowało kilka kroków przed swą zamierzoną ofiarą - Zabójcą z Berk. - Widocznie pamiętają - stwierdził. Zauważył osłupienie i zachwyt na twarzach pozostałych, a potem jego włosy odgarnął do przodu podmuch powietrza - a raczej oddech. Czkawka powoli odwrócił się. Stał oko w oko z Szybkim Szpicem - Tafiirem, bogiem cienia i kradzieży, patronem Zabójców i Złodziei. Banda Smarka uklękła, kłaniając się przed boskim stworzeniem. Sumah do Dinok patrzył prosto w czerwone ślepia smoka. Zwierzę było jakby niematerialne - lekko przezroczyste, lecz niewątpliwie dało się go dotknąć. Świecił nieskazitelnym błękitem, a wokół niego unosiły się małe punkciki światła, podobnych do świetlików. - Czego tu chcesz? - zapytał Czkawka nie okazując strachu, którego z resztą nie było. Serca szesnastolatków zatrzymały się na ułamek sekundy, a ich oczy skierowały swe osłupiałe spojrzenie na Zabójcę. Tafiir przeniósł spojrzenie czerwonych oczu na zranioną nogę chłopaka. Otoczyło ją błękitno-białe światło, któremu towarzyszyło mrowienie. Brunet poczuł wyraźnie, że noga jest zdrowa. - Czemu...? - nie chciał uwierzyć Zabójca. - Mu saraan fah hi, Sumah do Dinok - powiedział gad. - Czekamy na ciebie, Szepcie Śmierci. Potem smoka otoczyły biało-niebieskie języki płomieni, a po chwili zniknął, czemu towarzyszył wybuch błękitnego światła. na niebie pojawiła się nowa gwiazda. ,,Czekamy na ciebie", tylko kto? - zamyślił się chłopak. Z tymi rozmyślaniami go pozostawiono. Banda Sączysmarka poszła przygotowywać ognisko, a uzdrowiony brunet wspiął się na drzewo i przez dużą szparę w liściach patrzył w gwiazdy, rozmyślając. Przy ognisku grupa szesnastolatków co jakiś czas śmiała się, a dwie części duszy Zabójcy im towarzyszyły. Jedynie Kuro przyleciał do swego pana i przysiadł mu na kolanach, patrząc na niego bystrymi, czerwonymi oczyma. Czkawka pogładził aksamine pióra kruka, wciąż patrząc w zasłane gwiazdami ciemne niebo. Rozdział 12| ,,Może wrócę, może nie. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy" - Zejdziesz z tego drzewa, czy masz zamiar przesiedzieć tam całą noc? - dobiegło pytanie adresowane do Zabójcy. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Astrid. Dziewczyna po chwili znalazła się obok Czkawki, a chłopak patrzył z dezaprobatą, ile hałasu przy tym sprawia. - O czym myślisz? - zapytała dziewczyna, porzucając nadzieję na odpowiedź na poprzednie. - O tym, co powiedziała jaszczurka - odparł spokojnie brunet. - Zadziwia mnie twoje nastawienie do bogów. - Dziewczyna patrzyła w oczy chłopaka, jakby szukając wskazówek do owej zagadki. - Bogowie - zaśmiał się Zabójca. - Istoty władające magią i nieprzeciètnie inteligentne. Z jakiej racji wikingowie uważają je za swych bogów, Astrid? - zapytał. - Ponieważ wpływają na nasz los, jak tylko zechcą i czynią cuda, takie jak na przykład uzdrowienie twojej nogi - odparła bez namysłu dziewczyna. - To był zwykły czar uzdrawiający, a zniknąć też potrafię - prychnął zielonooki. - Bogowie nie istnieją. To wymysł ludzkości. Człowiek nie był i dalej nie jest w stanie ogarnąć tego, że coś jest od zawsze, nie ma początku ani końca, po prostu jest. Nie byli w stanie zrozumieć, że świat był od zawsze, dlatego przypisali jego stworzenie bogom. Jego koniec zapewne też przypiszą gniewowi bogów. - A gdybyś miał wyznawać wiarę w jakiegoś boga, który by nim był? - chciała wiedzieć blondynka. Ciekawiły ją poglądy tego tajemniczego chłopaka, w których niewątpliwie kryła się prawda. - Tafiir? Zabójca ponownie zaśmiał się cicho. - Nie słyszałem jeszcze o bogu, który podzielałby moje poglądy - odparł. - Tafiir jest bogiem cienia i kradzieży, patronem Zabójców i złodziei. Czemu nie on? - Też do niego zaprowadziły mnie ścieżki, jakimj szukałem boga - powiedział Czkawka. - Bacznie wysłuchałem wszystkich legend o nim i obejrzałem wszyatkie obrazy go przedstawiające. Jedna z legend głosiła: Ten, kto panem cieni, symbolem sprytu i kradzieży. Decyduje o śmierci śmiertelników ze swego tronu w czeluściach Otchłani. Docenia w ludziach zdolność do szybkiego zabijania i niewidocznej kradzieży. Symbolizuje się brakiem litości wobec wszystkich, przyjaciół lub wrogóqw. - Opis doskonale pasujący do ciebie! - zauważyła Astrid. - Nie, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo do mnie nie pasuje - rzekł z nigdy niezachwianym spokojem Zabójca. - Mam swoje zasady, pomimo pozorów. Zabójca o którym tu mowa, to człowiek zabijający dla przyjemności. Złodziejem nie jestem, nigdy nie ukradłem niczego. No, nie ukradłem nie oddawając. Poza tym jestem ciekaw, czy mój sejmitar jest w stanie przebić serce tej jaszczurki. - Nie zabijasz dla przyjemności? - zdziwiła się Astrid. - Nie - odparł krótko, a dziewczyna wyczytała w jego oczach, że mówi prawdę. Nastała długa cisza, przerywana wybuchami śmiechu dochodzącymi z ogniska i grupy przyjaciół. - Zejdziesz do nas, czy przesiedzisz tu resztę nocy sam? - zapytała w końcu Astrid, co było powodem jej przyjścia. - Zaraz przyjdę - obiecał brunet. Astrid zawahała się na chwilę, po czym szgbko i delikatnie pocałowała Zabójcę w policzek, po czym schodząc wyszeptała: - Dziękuję... Za wszystko. Czkawka patrzył nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń przed sobą, nie mogąc ogarnąć, co właściwie się stało. Nie zauważył nawet, że jego chusta się zsunęła, ukazując jego bliznę na prawym policzku. (Niebwyłączaj jeszcze tego bloga, nie będzie rzygania tęczą, przyżekam!) *** - Mi się wydaje, czy zawiało chłodem? - zapytał przyjaciół Sączysmark. - Nie, to tylko ja - odpowiedział głos Zabójcy. Po chwili syn wodza ukazqł się w kręgu światła, ze swoją zwyczjową bezuczuciową maską na twarzy. Usiadł niedbale na jednej z kłód otaczających ognisko, obok Astrid. Szpadka szepnęła coś do Mieczyka tak cicho, że zwykły człowiek by tego nie usłyszał. lecz Zabójca z Berk nie był zwykłym człowiekiem. W powietrzu z cichym świstem znalazły się dwa niemalże czarne, połyskujące błękitem sztylety: Jeden poleciał niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy bliźniaków, robiąc rysę na policzku Szpadki i Mieczyka. Drugi trafił tuż pomiędzy nogami mieczyka, wbijając się nieszkodliwie w kłodę. Rodzeństwo odczuło nieprzyjemne mrowienie w miejscu niegłębokiej rany. Paraliż oblał cały lewy policzek Szpadki i prawy Mieczyka. - Na pewno wszyscy chcą posłyuchać tych niesamowitych nowin, Szpadko. Powiedz je więc na głos, zamiast szeptać do brata - rzekł chłodno i spokojnie Zabójca, bardziej z przyzwyczjenia niż z nudy bawiąc się sztyletem poprzez pidrzucanie go ze zmianą ręki, co jak zawsze zadziwiło rówieśników chłopaka. Szpadka otworzyła szerzej oczy, a z jej twarzy odpłynęła krew. - Ja powiem za nią! - zaproponował z entuzjazmem Mieczyk, ucieszony, że może uprzykrzyć życie swojej siostrze, która kręciła głową w akcie sprzeciwu. - Więc mów - powiedział Zabójca, z aprobatą patrząc na swojego informatora. - A pokażesz w zamian jedną z twoich sztuczek? - zapytał z nadzieją chłopak, na co Czkawka skinął głową, kryjąc pod chustą swój uśmiech. - Szpadka powiedziała, że trzeba będzie szykować ślub dla czarnego i białego gołąbka! - oznajmił po chwili ciszy blondyn, na co większość zachichotała cicho, nie wiedząc, czy nie zostaną za to zabici. - Więc, pora na sztuczkę - oznajmił - o dziwo - bez chłodu w głosie Zabójca. - z ogniska w niebo wzleci feniks, ale zniknie po chwili. Zamknijcie na chwilę oczy, a gdy skończę odliczać do trzech otwórzcie oczy. Raz... Dwa... Trzy! Gdy grupa szesnastolatków z powrotem otworzyła oczy, oślepiło ich światło żaru buchającego z ogniska. Wznieśli oczy ku niebu, by ujrzeć owego feniksa - gasnący płomień wysoko w górze. - Jak to zrobiłeś? - zapytała wiecznie ciekawska Astrid. - Ten patyk nie był wcześniej pobrudzony popiołem, prawda? A kłody miały inne ustawienie. Patykiem wyrzuciłem wysoko w górę żarzący się węgielek, co spowodowało wybuch iskier. Zanim wasze oczy przystosowały się do światła, spojrzeliście w górę akurat wtedy, by zobaczyć gasnący węgiel. Upadł dokładnie trzy metry z Mieczykiem, kiedy Astrid zadawała pytanie - wytłumaczył Sumah do Dinok, a aby to sprawdzić Mieczyk wstał, odliczył trzy metry od kłody i rzeczywiście znalazł węgiel. Nastała długa cisza, podczas której oczy piątki młodych wikingów wlepione zostały w Zabójcę. Syn wodza siedział spokojnie przez pierwsze dziesięć minut, potem spokojnie obdarzył każdego uważnym spojrzeniem. Pomimo ogromnej cierpliwości zielonookiego, w końcu nie wytrzymał. - Co? - zapytał głośniej niż zamierzał, z oburzeniem w głosie. - Nic, nic - odparła szybko Astrid, mrugając. - Mhm... - mruknął chłopak. - Nie jestem ślepy. - Tak w ogóle ile ty miałeś lat? - zapytał nerwowo Śledzik. - Piętnaście - odparł powoli, patrząc bacznie na każdego z młodych wikingów. - A co? Odpowiedź nie nadeszła, więc zapytał ponownie z większym naciskiem: - Dlaczego pytasz? Spojrzenie zielonych, niezwykłych oczu padło na otyłego blondyna i bacznie mu się przygladało. Kiedy spojrzenia obu wikingów napotkały się, Śledzik wpatrywał się w niecodzienne, świecące w mroku oczy swego przewodnika z zachwytem i trwogą. - Wyglądasz na co najmniej dwadzieścia - wykrztusił w końcu, odwracając wzrok. Czkawka w duchu zaśmiał się, zadowolony z wygranej. - Nigdy nie wyglądałem jak mój rocznik. - Wzruszył ramionami Zabójca. - No, prawie. - Co to znaczy ,,prawie"? - zapytał Sączysmark. - Do trzeciego roku życia wyglądałem jak szmaciana lalka - odpowiedziała Cicha Śmierć, odwracając głowę usłyszawszy szelest w krzakach z jego lewej strony. W ułamku sekundy wstał, a grupa przyjaciół usłyszała dźwięk sztyletu wbijającego się w ziemię. Po chwili Czkawka wrócił z martwym, dużym wężem w jednej dłoni i sztyletem w drugiej. Wrzucił ciało gada do ogniska. Płomienie zasyczały i rozpoczęły swój taniec, pochłaniając czarne ciało węża. Wkrótce gad rozpadł się na tysiące kawałków, które wzleciały niewysoko i opadły z powrotem na ziemię, znikając. - Jedyny sposób, by całkowicie pozbyć się tego robactwa - oznajmił ponuro Zabójca. - Radziłbym wam kłaść się spać. Jutro czeka nas długa droga. Odszedł, ponownie znikając w mroku. *** - Wstawać! Raczcie zeskrobać swoje szczątki z ziemi, albo zrobię to sam w sposób mniej przyjemny! - groził roztargnionej grupie Zabójca. Szesnastolatkowie, nie wiedząc, jaki błąd popełnili, zlekceważyli słowa Czkawki. Ze swoim niezachwianym spokojem chłopak wziął wiadra, które w nocy przyniósł z wioski Kuro, poszedł do rzeki i zrobił bandzie nieszczęśników lodowaty prysznic na dzień dobry. Gdy mokrzy, niewyspani, zmęczeni wyprawą i roztargnieni członkowie ,,Bandy Smarka", jak niegdyś ich zwano, usiadła ponownie wokół ogniska oczekując śniadania, powitał ich Zabójca, który zniknął gdzieś po pobudce: - No na reszcie! Ileż można na was czekać? - Wiesz, nie przywykłem do wstawania o trzeciej rano - burknął Mieczyk. Czkawka spojrzał na niego zdumiony. - Jest przecież siódma! A to i tak godzinę później, niż iałem zamiar was budzić! Do której wy normalnie śpicie? Odpowiedzi nie otrzymał, poza kilkoma mruknięciami naburmuszonych wikingów. - Co na śniadanie? - zapytał w końcy Sączysmark, starając się zignorować coraz głośniejsze burczenie w brzuchu. - To, co sobie zrobicie - odparł Zabójca. - Czyli nic nie przyszykowałeś?! - zdziwiła się Astrid. - A co ja jestem? Kucharz? Sorry, ale jak chcecie coś zjeść to macie godzinę na znalezienie czegokolwiek. Ja nie będę się trudził. Powiedziano mi jasno: Mają wrócić bez stałych urazów fizycznych. Nikt nic nie mówił o waszym samopoczuciu, więc ruszać tyłki, chyba że chcecie głodować do końca dnia! Dalej naburmuszeni młodzeńcy ociągając się wstali, po czym ruszyli na poszukiwanie czegoś do zjedzenia. Dokładnie po godzinie zjawili się w miejscu obozowiska. Wszystko było już gotowe do drogi. Wyruszyli, a po drodze nie mieli żadnych problemów. Dotarli do północnego wybrzeża wieczorem, gdy zaczęło się ściemniać. Łódź już na nich czekała. - Co tak późno? - zapytał Pyskacz, który wyszedł powitać grupę. - Mieliśmy kilka... - Czkawka przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - problemów. Bez dalszych wyjaśnień i pytań wszedli na statek i wyruszyli w drogę powrotną. Drogę do domu. *** Gdy dopłynęli, grupa przyjaciół została powitana przez rodzinę, a Zabójca oddalił się. Nogi same go niosły. Przechodząc obok swego dawnego domu usłyszał znajomy mu głos Stoicka: - Dobra robota. Przyprowadziłeś ich w stanie wyprzedzającym moje oczekiwania. - Mężczyzna wyszedł z cienia swego domu. - Nie jestem sadystą - odparł chłodno Zabójca. - Czemu ciągle się tak do mnie odzywasz? - zmienił temat rudowłosy wiking. - Bo zniszczyłeś mi życie? Bo traktowałeś mnie jak śmiecia, dopóki nie stałem się za duży na takie traktowanie? Bo to przez ciebie jestem czym jestem - maszyną do zabijania? - wytykał mu Sumah do Dinok. - Mam wymieniać dalej, czy zrozumiałeś bezsensowność swojego pytania? Stoick nie odpowiedział. Stał z oczami wlepionymi w ziemię. Nie wiedział, czemu nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by spojrzeć na swego syna. Kiedy wreszcie to zrobił, Czkawki już nie było. *** Zabójca stał na klifach obserwując zachód słońca. Lekki wietrzyk bawił się włosami chłopaka, targając nimi na wszystki strony. Lecz Zabójcy to nie obchodziło. Skupił się na cichych, niesłyszalnych dla zwykłego człowieka krokach. Lecz Zabójca nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. - Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? - usłyszał znajomy mu kobiecy głos. - Myślałaś kiedyś o świecie poza granicami archipelagu, Astrid? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Astrid zaśmiała się. - Dopłyniesz do krańca archipelagu i spadniesz z krawędzi świata. Tak chce skończyć legendarny Zabójca z Berk? - Poyśl logicznie, Astriś - odparł brunet, rozbawiony teorią dziewczyny. - Woda przecież nie jest jak lód! Gdyby taka przepaść istniała, cała woda morza wylałaby się, a skoro owa przepaść nie ma dna - morze przepadłoby w niej, zostawiając suchy ląd. Jeszcze tak się nie stało, więc owa przepaść nie istnieje. Astrid zatkało. Nie spotkała nigdy nikogo, kto myślałby w taki lub podobny sposób. - Jesteś chyba pierwszym człowiekiem, który myśli w ten sposób... - Czyli jestem pierwszym człowiekiem, który myśli logocznie. Astrid znowu zatkało. Nastała cisza. Przerywał ją tylko szelest drzew i czasem krzyki pijanych wikingów dochodzące z wioski, bowiem najczęściej odwiedzana karczma, Pod Złotym Kuflem, niedawno została otwarta, czemu towarzyszyły zawody w piciu. Astrid, jako dzielka i nieustraszona wojowniczka, odważyła się przerwać ciszę: - Ja... Chciałam ci podziękować... Tym razem w imieniu nas wszystkich. - Niby za co? - zapytał Zabójca. - Za to, że wyprowadziłeś nas z tych przeklętych Pustkowi - odparła dziewczyna. - Wypełniłem tylko wolę Stoicka - wywrócił oczami brunet. - Ale mogłeś nas jedynie pilnować - bez niesienia pomocy - argumentowała Astrid. Zabójca nie odpowiedział od razu. - Czemu szukasz we mnie kogoś, kim nie jestem? - zapytał cicho, powoli i starannie dobierając słowa. - Szukasz dobra w maszynie do zabijania. - Widziałam je na własne oczy - odparła blondynka. Na to Zabójca nie odpowiedział. - Zabójco! - usłyszeli wołanie jakiegoś mężczyzny, na które oboje się odwrócili. - Johan Kupczy przybył do portu i chce się z tobą widzieć - wytłumaczył, ani razu nie spoglądając Czarnemu Szermierzowi w oczy. ,,Wzrok bazyliszka" - zaśmiał się w myślach Zabójca. Ruszył za spiętym posłańcem, zostawiając Astrid na klifach. - Nie skończyliśmy! - krzyknęła za nim. Zabójca udał, że tego nie usłyszał. *** - Czkawka! Witaj ponownie, przyjacielu - powitał Czarnego Szermierza Johan Kupczy. - Witaj! Po co mnie wzywałeś? - zapytał Sumah do Dinok. - Och, znalazłem coś, co może cię zainteresować. Słowa te były muzyką dla czułych uszu Zabójcy. - Mów dalej - polecił kupcowi i oboje powoli ruszyli w stronę kajuty Johana. - Znalazłem to na wyspie w okolicach północnej granicy archipelagu - mówiąc to, Johan wręczył Zabójcy zwój pergaminu. Czkawka, zainteresowany, rozłożył pergamin. Sapnął z wrażenia, gdy zrozumiał, co trzyma w dłoniach. - Mapa świata - szepnął, po czym przeczytał nagłówek mapy i poprawił się - A raczej naszej planety... Cokolwiek to oznacza. - spojrzał na Johana, który po raz pierwszy ujrzał tak wyraźne emocje na twarzy swego młodego przyjaciela. - Towyprzedza nasze czasy o dobre kilkaset lat! Jej twórca musiał być geniuszem! - Lecz jest pewna sprawa, która będzie, a raczej powinna być, zapłatą za mapę - oznajmił nieśmiało kupiec. - Zrobię wszystko - odparł Zabójca, coraz bardziej zachwycony niesamowitą mapą, zauważywszy spis pojęć i teorii na drugiej stronie pergaminu. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwił go podpis twórcy - Merdliena Smokobójcy. - Otóż kilka tygodni temu zabito mego bliskiego przyjaciela i cennego informatora. Zabił go najemny skrytobójca Alberti Sprytny... - Jakże pasujący przydomek! - wtrącił zabóca, a Johan wywrócił oczami. - W każdym razie zapewne domyślasz się, że chcę, by zniknął z tego świata - dokończył kupiec. - Gdzie ten szczur ma swoją norę? - chciał wiedzieć zabójca. - Daleko na północ, w pobliżu wyspy Hjaar lub na niej. - Johan wzruszył ramionami. - Popytaj, a znajdziesz. Zabójca skinął głową. - Wyruszę zaraz, a gdy skończę zadanie, Kuro cię o tym poinformuje - zapewnił kupca. Zabójca ukłonił się nisko, kryjąc pod chustą uśmieszek, po czym zadowolony wyszedł na pokłas. Czekała tam na niego Astrid. - O co chodzi? - zapytał ją. - Chciałam się tylko zapytać, czy wrócisz jeszcze na Berk - powiedziała cicho, rumieniąc się. - Może wrócę, może nie, pożyjemy, zobaczymy. - wzruszył ramionami. Twarz blondynki rozjaśniła się a w oczach rozbłysła jej iskierka. Nic więcej nie powiedziała, więc zabójca odszedł chowając mapę do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Wyruszy jak tylko zapadnie całkowity mrok. Rozdział 13| Dziesiątki ostrzy, jedna pieśń Wyspa Hjaar, położona najbliżej równika spośród wszystkich dwunastu wysp archipelagu (chociaż wielu uważało, że skuta lodem Wyspa Wiecznego Lodu nie powinna być do nich zaliczana) była skąpana w promieniach słońca, pomimo nadchodzącej jesieni. Tutejsi ludzie również różnili się od tych zamieszkujących Berk czy inne wyspy wysunięte bardziej na południe. Byli mniej masywni, a widok chudego człowieka nie był niczym nadzwyczajnym. Ku zdziwieniu zabójcy, byli również bardzo gościnni, a w centrum dużej wioski znajdował się targ, na którym znalazł wiele nieznanych mu przedmiotów i jedzenia. Nie spodobało mu się tu. Czuł się lekko przytłoczony ogromną ilością ludzi wokół niego. Przywykł do rzadko rozstawionych domów, a nie jednego przy drugim, jak tutaj. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że zna wszystkich ludzi i bez problemu i pomocy znajduje tego, kogo chce. Tutaj tak nie było. Czuł na sobie baczne spojrzenia wielu ludzi, szczególnie strażników. Wielokrotnie zauważył sylwetkę na jednym z dachów, lub cień złodzieja przemykający pod osłoną mroku równolegle do niego. Ktoś najwyraźniej spodziewał się jego wizyty. *** Rojer zgodnie z rozkazami śledził czarną sylwetkę wysokiego mężczyzny, który pojawił się dzisiaj na wyspie. Nie rozumiał niepokoju swego szefa. Człowiek za którym podążał był wyraźnie niezaznajomiony z tutejszymi obyczajami i czuł się co najmniej niekomfortowo. Więc dlaczego jego szef tak bardzo się go bał? Alberti Sprytny, otoczony potężnymi sprzymieżeńcami i najlepszymi złodziejami i skrytobójcami nie bał się byle kogo. Nie bał się nikogo, poza tym mężczyzną. Swe przemyślenia odstawił na bok i kontynuował swoje zadanie. Wraz z kilkoma innymi skrytobójcami Albertiego dalej śledził przybysza. Trwało to chwilę, a potem odziany w czerń mężczyzna skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Cicho zszedł podszedli do krawędzi dachu i czekali. Druga grupa, wraz z Albertim, najciszej jak potrafiła zeskoczyła z dachu lądując w cieniach ścian, natomiast Alberti stanął przed człowiekiem, którego tak się bał. Grupa Rojera również zeskoczyła w cienie, szykując swe łuki. Każdy z nich miał czarną maskę zakrywającą pół twarzy i kaptur, przez co wydawali się jednakowi. Skryci w cieniach byli niewidoczni. W całej bocznej uliczce panował mrok, poza miejscem, w którym stali Alberti i tajemniczy człowiek. Mężczyzna w czerni zaśmiał się. - Nawet nie musiałem cię szukać, Alberti. Nawet nie wiesz, jak ułatwiłeś mi zadanie! - Lodowaty ton przybysza wywołał dreszcze na karku Rojera. - Jesteś sam, a za mną stoi całe Hjaar! - przypomniał mu Alberti, starając się zabrzmieć pewnie, co mu się nie udało. - Za tobą? Raczej to ty chowasz się za Hjaar! - zaśmiał się ponownie czarny. - Jesteś aż takim tchórzem, że przychodzisz do mnie z obstawą dwudziestki skrytobójców? Rojerowi opadła szczęka. Ten człowiek podał dokładną liczbę ich grup, nie oglądając się nawet! W dodatku teraz nie wydawał się ani trochę spięty! - Ty pewnie też nie jesteś sam - rzekł przywódca skrytobójców, lecz zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie niż stwierdzenie. - Owszem - odparł mężczyzna, a Rojer usłyszał krakanie kruka w górze. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Krążył tam ptak z najczerniejszymi piórami, jakie młody skrytobójca widział. Alberti zbladł, widząc kruka. Rojer znów nie rozumiał niepokoju swego pana. - Kruk? Tylko? - zapytał słabo szef skrytobójców, po czym zaśmiał się chisterycznie. - Nie policzyłeś moich ostrzy - poprawił go mężczyzna z południa. - Kim jesteś, że śmiesz się tak bezczelnie do mnie odzywać? - spytał Alberti, wyraźnie chcąc zabrzmieć jakby był tym oburzony, lecz nie udało mu się, czym wywołał chichot tajemniczego człowieka. - Jestem Zabójcą z Berk- odpowiedział zabójca, a Rojer nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Każdy słyszał legendę o Czarnym i Białym Szermierzu. - Więc legendy były mocno przesadzone, skoro jeszcze tu stoję - zaśmiał się słabo szef skrytobójców. - Och, skończmy tą zabawę! - Zabójca z Berk, ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Rojera, stał się jakby bardziej przezroczysty. W ułamku sekundy coś zakryło młodemu skrytobójcy usta i uderzyło w wewnętrzną stronę kolan, przez co upadłby na ziemię, gdyby nie podtrzymał go ten sam człowiek, który teraz uderzył go mocno w bok głowy, oczołamiając. Usłyszał dziesiątki jęków, a po chwili z cienia po drugiej stronie zaułka wynurzył się cały drugi oddział. Upadając na ziemię i leżąc w kałużach swej krwi. Został zaciągnięty na środek a chwilę potem oddział Rojera skończył podobnie do drugiego. Za zabójcą stanąły obie części duszy chłopaka. - Dać ci radę, Alberti? - zapytał szefa skrytobójców. Ruch Czarnego Szermierza był tak szybki, że Rojer,któremu obraz lekko się rozmywał, nie dostrzegł go w ogóle. Zabójca w jednej chwili zniknął i pojawił się za przerażonym Albertim, któremu z piersi wystawał czarny sejmitar. - Zawsze upewniaj się, że twój cel nie ma sprzymierzeńców, którym nie dasz rady w walce, zanim będzie za późno - wyszeptał mu do ucha zabójca, zanim mężczyzna osunął się w objęcia śmierci. Coś ponownie uderzyło Rojera w tył głowy. Stracił przytomność widząc dwie postaci dołączające do skrytobójcy z południa i czując zimny bruk na policzku. *** - Wstałaś już, Śpiąca Królewno? - zapytał Czkawka młodego skrytobójcy, gdy chłopak lekko uchylił oko. Co prawda ruch ten był ledwo zauważalny, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę czarną maskę na jego twarzy. Zabójca z Berk, widzący doskonale nawet w największych ciemnościach, zauważył to bez problemu. Rojer przeszedł do pozycji siedzącej, rozmasowując obolały tył głowy. Po chwili gwałtownie przestał i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Był w jakimś zagajniku, otoczony przez drzewa i krzewy. Było południe, a słońce zsyłało swój blask na zieloną jeszcze trawę i zaczynające żółknąć liście. Przed nim był przykucnięty Zabójca z Berk. Chłopak spiął się, po czym zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po polanie w poszukiwaniu wspólników skrytobójcy, kątem oka obserwując Czarnego Szermierza. - Czemu żyję? - zapytał chłopak, upewniwszy się, że są sami. Co dziwne, czuł znajomy mu ciężar jego srebrnego sztyletu przypiętego do pasa. - Potrzebuję przewodnika po Hjaar - wytłumaczył powoli skrytobójca. - Jak pewnie już wiesz, nie jestem stąd. Jeśli będziesz współpracował, przeżyjesz. Jeśli nie - zginiesz. Jasne? Rojer skinął głową, a mężczyzna naprzeciw niego wstał powoli. Chłopak uczynił to samo chwilę po nim. - Na początek - jak masz na imię? - chciał wiedzieć Sumah do Dinok. - Rojer - odparł natychmiast młody członek gildii skrytobójców. - Co chcesz wiedzieć o Hjaar? Zabójca zastanowił się chwilę. - Jest jakiś sposób na przemieszczanie się po wyspie poza dachami, będąc niezauważonym? - zapytał w końcu. - Są kanały - odparł po krótkim namyśle Rojer. - Ale nikt tam nie schodzi. Nie ma żadnego źródła światła, chyba że weźmiesz ze sobą pochodnię. Nie wiadomo, co tam się kryje. Wielu łobuzów tam schodziło, by pochwalić się odwagą przed kolegami, lecz nigdy nie wracało, dając przykład ogromnej głupoty miast odwagi. Brunet skinął głową. - Kto rządzi w mieście? - Wódz, Bernard Śmiały, lecz nie ma rzeczywistej władzy nad Hjaar. Jest zależny od gildii, które są fundamentami wyspy. Niedawno miałeś okazję zabić przywódcę jednej z nich, i to w dodatku piątej najbardziej wpływowej na wyspie. - Sam do mnie przyszedł. - Wzruszył ramionami Czkawka. - Co chcesz jeszcze wiedzieć? - zapytał go Rojer. - Na razie nic - odparł skrytobójca, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Więc mogę już iść? - spytał z nadzieją młody skrytobójca. - Nie - odpowiedział chłodno Sumah do Dinok, patrząc twardo na chłopaka. - Przydasz się jeszcze. Rojer jęknął cichutko, a zabójca zachichotał. Dwudziestolatek wlepił swe brązowe oczy w zapewne starszego od siebie mężczyznę. Zabójca z Berk o tym wiedział, i nie zamierzał wyjawiać chłopakowi prawdy. - Nie zabiję cię, jeśli będziesz współpracował - powtórzyła Cicha Śmierć. Młody skrytobójca westchnął. Razem ruszyli w stronę miasta. *** - Szlag - szepnął Zabójca z Berk. Byli w centrum wyspy, a straże niedawno odnaleźli martwe ciała ludzi Albertiego i jego samego. Teraz poszukiwali sprawców zbrodni. - Ucieknijmy - zaproponował Rojer, również szeptem. - Nic z tego. To byłoby natychmiastowe przyznanie się do zbrodni - wytłumaczył Sumah do Dinok. - Więc co zrobimy? - zapytał młody skrytobójca Albertiego. - Chodź. - Cicha Śmierć zaprowadziła chłopaka do zaciemnionego zaułku pomiędzy dwoma budynkami - karczmą a domem. Zabójca z Berk zdjął z pleców swój magiczny łuk, odpiął pas i położył na ziemi. Po chwili z nieba zleciał kruk przysiadając na przedramieniu skrytobójcy. - Ty też - nakazał Rojerowi. Z niechęcią chłopak rzucił na stosik swój łuk, sztylet i krótki, wąski, jednostronny miecz. Nie rzucił wszystkiego, a spieszący się Sumah do Dinok w ciemnym zaułku nie zauważył, że brakuje tam srebrnego sztyletu. - Nie ma wyjścia... - szepnął lekko poddenerwowany Zabójca z Berk. Ściągnął chustę i kaptur, po czym chustę rzucił na stosik, na którym przysiadł kruk. - Chodź, zanim nas tu znajdą - ponaglił Rojera Czarny Szermierz, lecz po chwili zatrzymał się gwałtownie. - Kuro, dałoby się coś z tym zrobić? - zapytał spięty chłopak. Kruk przyleciał na przedramię chłopaka (ponieważ w tej chwili dla Rojera istotnie wyglądał jak chłopak, nie mężczyzna) i przyjrzał się lewemu policzkowi swego pana. Rojer również to zrobił. Znajdowała się tam blizna. Osławiona blizna Znaku Zabójcy. Wtedy zrozumiał niepokój wikinga z południa. Taka blizna na pewno przyciągnie uwagę strażników. Kruk nazwany przez zabójcę Kuro powoli skinął łbem i po chwili blizna jakby rozpłynęła się, nie zostawiając żadnego śladu. Zabójca westchnął. - Dzięki - sapnął i uspokoił się. Spojrzał na Rojera. - Nie gap się tak, wikinga nigdy nie widziałeś? Zdejmuj kaptur i maskę, bo nie chcemy się pchać do lochów albo na ścięcie. - Racja - mruknął brązowooki. Wyszedli z zaułka i po chwili spokojnego (a przynajmniej na taki wyglądał) marszu zauważyli na strażnika, który sprawdzał każdego z napotkanych ludzi. W pobliżu kręciło się ich więcej, zabójca to wiedział. Polecił Czarnemu i Białemu obserwować ich z dachów i ostrzec w razie niebezpieczeństwa. -Czemu ty tak...? - zapytał go Rojer, patrząc wymownie na skrytobójcę, który ponownie zrobił się lekko przezroczysty. - Nie teraz - odparł jedynie, ponieważ strażnik skierował się w ich stronę. Był ubrany w stalową zbroję z herbem Hjaar na napierśniku - czarnym sztyletem i rózą skrzyżowanymi na białym tle. - Macie jakąś broń? - zapytał, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaczął szukać. Pierw przeszukał dokładnie Czkawkę, ale nic nie znalazł. - Co masz w kieszeniach? - zapytał, gdy miał się kierować do Rojera. - Trochę tego, trochę tamtego... - odparł Zabójca z Berk. Strażnik spojrał na niego podejrzliwie, a chłopak dodał: - Nic więcej niż rzeczy sosobiste, złoto, dokumenty... Rojer był spięty, co nie umknęło uwadze skrytobójcy. Gdy strażnik podszedł by go przeszukać, chłopak starał się dyskretnie zasłonić lewą stronę pasa. Zabójca wiedział, dlaczego. - Co to jest? - zapytał twardo strażnik, wyszarpując z pochwy przy pasie chłopaka srebrny sztylet. Zabójca z Berk obrzucił młodego skrytobójcę lodowatym spojrzeniem, po czym jego wyraz twarzy przeszedł błyskawicznie w zdumienie. - Co to ma znaczyć, Rojerze? - zapytał chłopaka, doskonale udając wielkie zdziwienie. - Znasz go? - zapytał Czkawkę strażnik, teraz trzymając również jednoręczny miecz. - Jest, a przynajmniej był do tej pory, moim przewodnikiem po Hjaar - odparł brunet. Rojer rzucił Cichej Śmierci spojrzenie pełne zdumienia. Nie sądził, że ten przybysz z południa tak doskonale potrafi manipulować ludźmi, i że z taką łatwością zmienia bieg zdarzeń na swą korzyść. Jest doskonałym skrytobójcą, stwierdził ponuro młody członek gildii zabójców. - Pójdziesz ze mną - oznajmił strażnik, patrząc twardo na Rojera i wiążąc mu ręce z plecami - natomiast ty - spojrzał na Czkawkę - jesteś wolny. Nie jesteś stąd, widać to, i nie znasz tutejszych zwyczajów. Radziłbym ci znaleźć lepszego przewodnika. Brunet skinął głową. Zabójca patrzył jak strażnik wraz z Rojerem odchodzą, dopóki nie zmieszali się z tłumem. Wyszedł poza mury Hjaar i spotkał się z Kuro w wyznaczonym przez niego miejscu. Kruk posłusznie siedział na stercie broni przykrytej chustą Czkawki i maską Rojera. - Uwolnisz go - stwierdził ptak. - Wypadałoby - wzruszył ramionami zabójca. - W końcu to przeze mnie wylądował za kratkami. - Zabiją go - rzekł bezceremonialnie Kuro. - Tego się obawiam - westchnął brunet. - Cóż zatem uczynisz? Jak postąpisz? - Kruk wleciał na ramię zabójcy, a ten założył swój pas i wziął Taulnarisa. - Postąpię tak, jak zawsze - odparł Czkawka, zawiązując chustę. - Po swojemu. - I takie odpowiedzi lubię - powiedział Kuro, po czym wzbił się w powietrze w tym samym czasie, w którym zabójca założył swój kaptur, nasuwając go nisko na czoło. Czar maskujący bliznę prysnął, ukazując Znak Zabójcy. *** Na Hjaar złodziejom odcinano dłonie. Za zabójstwa płacono tym, co się zabrało - życiem. Tak więc na placu głównym wyspy stało w rzędzie dwudziestu jeden mężczyzn, w tym Rojer. Chłopak nie wiedział, za co i na co została skazana pozostała dwudziestka, lecz wiedział, że wkrótce się dowie. Na podest wszedł mężczyzna odziany w szlacheckie szaty. Był wysoki, miał krótko przystrzyżoną kozią bródkę w barwie srebra i włosy sięgające ramion w tej samej barwie. Spojrzenie szarych oczu było twarde i bezuczuciowe, natomiast twarz poorana zmarszczkami i bliznami. Tłum gapiów zawył na jego widok. Ludzie z Hjaar kochali takie występy. - Rojer Kagencher - wyczytał z listy stary człowiek, a jeden ze strażników wypchnął młodego skrytobójcę przed szereg mężczyzn. Tłum zabuczał głośno, a ktoś rzucił zgniłym pomidorem, prawie trafiając skazanego, gdyby ten nie uchylił się szybko. Pocisk trafił w strażnika, a skazani mężczyźni zachichotali, natomiast Rojer uśmiechnął się. - Zostałeś oskarżony o zabójstwo niejakiego Albertiego Ombregiggiato. Przyznajesz się do winy? - zapytał chłopaka starzec, ignorując radość pozostałych więźniów. - Jeżeli się przyznasz, wyrok zostanie złagodzony, a śmierć szybka - dodał, a tłum jęknął rozczarowany. - Nic nie zrobiłem - odparł pewnie chłopak. - Dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę - wycedził siwowłosy przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Będziesz patrzył, jak ci tutaj giną w męczarniach, a potem ponowię swe pytanie. Rojer wrócił na swe miejsce obok chudego, bladego mężczyzny o bladoniebieskich oczach i długich blond włosach. - A wy... Wy, którzy sprzeciwiacie się prawom natury! Wy, którzy gardzicie słowami bogów, którzy brudzicie ten świat swą marną egzystencją... Was czeka powolna i bolesna śmierć. Gdy już z pomocą koni wyrwiemy wam kończyny, będziemy was obdzierać ze skóry pasek po pasku, aż w końcu wyrwiemy wam serca w taki sposób, że ujrzycie ich ostatnie bicie przed śmiercią... Oczywiście możecie zaprzeczyć zarzutom. Czy prawdą jest, iż wolicie mężczyzn od kobiet? - zapytał z pogardą starzec. W odpowiedzi jeden z mężczyzn, o kruczoczarnych włosach i zielono-błękitnych oczach przyciągnął do siebie swego sąsiada, rudowłosego, młodego chłopaka i namiętnie pocałował. Tłum zawył, a skazańcy zachichotali. Strażnicy brutalnie rozdzielili dwóch mężczyzn, jednego uderzając w brzuch tak mocno, że zwinął się na ziemi w pozycji płodowej, i musieli go siłą stawiać na nogi. - Proszę, Tafiirze, uratuj swe pokorne dziecię - jęknął cicho Rojer. Ratunek nadszedł, lecz nie ze strony boga złodziejów, a w postaci czarnych strzał wbijających się w strażników z towarzyszącą im zawsze eksplozją. Pojawił się dym, a co jakiś czas słychać było szczęk broni. Zdezorientowany skrytobójca nie wiedział, co go uratowało, dopóki nie zobaczył jaśniejącego fioletem czarnego ostrza przecinającego jego więzów. - Czarny Szermierz! - ucieszył się. - Łap miecz i walcz, a przynajmniej próbuj - padła odpowiedź ze strony zabójcy. Rojer złapał swój miecz i sztylet, po czym tanął plecami do zabójcy, gdy dym się rozwiewał. Dwudziestka więźniów wraz ze słońcem ponownie zobaczyła swe dłonie, oswobocone z więzów. Nie wiedząc co robić, dołączyli się do walki, używając jedynie pięści. Ci, którzy powalili już jakichś strażników, wzięli ich broń i nią kontynuowali walkę, niezdarną, ale przydatną. Tymczasem Czkawka z Rojerem walczyli prawie doskonale, z małymi lukami w obronie chłopaka z północy, które uzupełniał Zabójca z Berk. Rozpoczęła się śmiercionośna pieśń śpiewana przez dziesiątki ostrzy. Pieśń tak ubóstwiana przez Cichą Śmierć... Gdy na polu bitwy pozostali tylko niedobitkowie, zaczęły przybywać posiłki ze strony Hjaar. Wtedy zabójca użył swych dymnych kulek, otaczając dymem siebie i skazanych mężczyzn, którym bez większych szkód udało się wyjść z bitwy. Gdy dym się rozwiał, mężczyzn już nie było. Rozdział 14| Narodziny Cieni Dwudziestka mężczyzn, niezaznajomiona z Kuro i skrytobójcą, była bardzo zmieszana, gdy pojawiła się na polanie osłoniętej gęstą (lecz powoli rzadniejącą) roślinnością z wszystkich stron. Rojer szybciej otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku i skierował swą uwagę na Czarnego Szermierza, który przysiadł sobie na gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa i obserwował ich z góry. Jego oczy żarzyły się swym zielonym, nadnaturalnym blaskiem, co lekko wystraszyło dwudziestkę homoseksualistów. - Czemu nas uratowałeś? - zapytał Rojer. - Nie chce mi się szukać drugiego przewodnika - wytłumaczył powoli Czkawka. - A nas? - zapytał jeden z dwudziestki. - Wolałbyś, by zabawili się z tobą tamci... - Zabójca przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa - wariaci? Zapytany nie odezwał się, zgadzając się z Czarnym Szermierzem, który zeskoczył na ziemię i powoli kierował się w stronę gąszczu drzew i krzewów. - Czekaj! Zostawisz nas tak? Nie mamy pieniędzy, jedzenia i dachu nad głową. W dodatku poluje na nas całę Hjaar - zawołał za nim około dwudziestopięcio letni mężczyzna z dwudziestki. Miał jasne blond włosy z czarnymi końcówkami i nietypowymi jasnobrązowymi oczami. - Błagasz o litość bezuczuciową maszynę do zabijania - odpowiedział mu najstarszy z grupy mężczyzn. Brunet o ostrych rysach twarzy i lekkim zarostem. Zabójca z Berk zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. - Tak, wiem kim jesteś - kontynuował w jego stronę brunet. - Zabijasz dla zabawy, kochasz widok krwi. Nie jesteś ani trochę lepszy od tych ludzi, którzy mieli nas stracić przed gapiami. Uratowałeś nas, byśmy cierpieli bez dachu nad głową, głodni i uciekający uchodźcy. Nie masz sumienia. Nie znasz współczucia. Me słowa pewnie nic dla ciebie nie znaczą. - Nie znasz mnie - odparł cicho Czarny Szermierz. - Oceniasz mnie na podstawie legend. Bardowie wyolbrzymiają moje czyny dziesięciokrotnie, zmieniając je za każdym razem. - Przerwał i zaśmiał się. - Och, w wielu z nich wychowywany byłem w wiecznym dostatku i kochającej rodzinie, uczony przez największych mistrzów. Czy wyglądam na człowieka kochającego życie? Czy wyglądam na kogoś pławiącego się wiecznie w złocie? Na te słowa szarooki brunet nie miał odpowiedzi. - Jestem kim jestem. Nie jestem zabójcą takim, jakimi są inni. Nie jestem bezuczuciowy a jednocześnie nie okazuję ich wcale. Wyglądam na starego i doświadczonego skrytobójcę, lecz nim nie jestem. Gdyby któryś z was potrafił poprosić, rozważyłbym jego słowa. Umiem słuchać i umiem uczyć tych, którzy potrafią słuchać. Po tych słowach ruszył dalej. Rojerowi przez umysł przeleciała dziwna myśl. Podbiegł do zabójcy i szedł kika kroków za nim. Gdy byli na skraju polany błyskawicznie wyszarpnął z pochwy swój srebrny sztylet i ciął idealnie, pod idealnym kątem kierując ostrze wprost na serce zabójcy. Gdy broń była kilka milimetrów przed plecami Czkawki, zielonooki rozpłynął się w obłoku dymu. Chmurka szarego dymu przeleciała nad niedoszłym zabójcą i za nim uderzyła w ziemię, rozpływając się i ukazując Zabójcę z Berk. Chłopak kopnął Rojera w wewnętrzną stronę kolan, zmuszając go, by padł na ziemię, po czym stanął na plecach niedoświadczonego skrytobójcy i przyłożył czubek klingi Mirathrlella do karku Rojera. - Igrasz ze śmiercią - oznajmił Czarny Szermierz. - A ci, którzy w swej arogancji myślą, że nią władają, często sami sprowadzają na siebie zgubę. Zszedł z pleców młodzeńca, który zareagował na to jękiem. - Wstawaj i idziemy - poleciła mu Cicha Śmierć. - Zabójco z Berk - zawołał jeden z dwudziestki. Szesnastoletni chłopak o kruczych włosach i zielono-niebieskich oczach. - Proszę... Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć tego, co potrafisz ty? Prośba ta nieco zdziwiła Czkawkę. - Jeśli umiesz słuchać - odparł, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Jak cię zwą? - Audiere. - Dobrze więc. - westchnął skrytobójca. - Ktoś jeszcze? Cieni jest wystarczająco dużo, by ukryć was wszystkich. Nieśmiało zgodziła się cała dwudziestka, nawet szarooki brunet. *** Dwudziestka mężczyzn została wyposażona w bronie i długie, brązowe płaszcze z kapturami. Rojer przyłączył się do szkolenia. Audiere był jednym z najpilniejszych uczniów. Pewnego razu po treningu, gdy grupa odpoczywała, Zabójca z Berk niespodziewanie wyszedł na ścodek polany, na której trenowali. - Mam dla was propozycję... - zaczął. - Wielu z was zżera ciekawośc z powodu mojej prawdziwej historii... Jakże bardowie ją przekształcili i wzbogacili, nieprawdaż? Zatem proponuję wam pewien układ, korzystny dla was. Jeżeli za chwilę w walce zostanę pokonany, opowiem wam moją historię z dokładnością większą, niż usłyszelibyście od jakiegokolwiek barda. Uczniowie zawahali się. Niby jak któryś z nich miał pokonać tego Władcę Śmierci? Wtedy Rojerowi wpadł do głowy pomysł mający duże prawdopodobieństwo powodzenia. Wyszeptał go stojącemu najbliżej mężczyźnie, który spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem po wysłuchaniu i przekazał go dalej. Tymczasem Czarny Szermierz cierpliwie czekał z sejmitarami w dłoniach. Mirathrlell zalśnił fioletem. Wszyscy rzucili się na niego jednocześnie, błyskawicznie wyciągając broń. Zabójca z Berk uśmiechnął się pod chustą i rozpoczął swój taniec. Parowanie z lewej, blok z prawej, imitowanie pchnięcie do przodu. Obracał się wokół własnej osi, a jego ostrza tańczyły dobrze znany im taniec śmierci. Cięcie sztyletem skierowane w jego głowę zmusiło Czarnego Szermierza do uniku, a zważając na ostrza za jego plecami przykucnął, po czym powalił atakującego na ziemię uderzając go w brzuch rękojeścią Doragonhato. Gdy ponownie się wyprostował, został zaatakowany ze zdwojoną zaciekłością. Nie zauważył nawet małych luk za jego plecami. Wtedy Rojer, skradający się za plecami Czkawki, błyskawicznie wstał i przyłożył sztylet do gardła doświadczonego skrytobójcy. Walka ustała, a większość mężczyzn usiadła na ziemi wyczerpana. Cicha Śmierć zaśmiała się. - I o to mi chodziło - oznajmił. Rojer schował sztylet do pochwy, podobnie jak zabójca swe sejmitary. - Czekamy! - nie mógł się doczekać ktoś z tyłu. - Już niedługo - zapewnił go Czkawka. *** Gdy zapadł mrok dwudziestka mężczyzn zasiadła dookoła ogniska, jak co wieczór. Wtedy Czarny Szermierz opowiedział im swa opowieść, a jego uczniowie słuchali uważnie. Lecz Sumah do Dinok specjalnie nie podał im, ile lat ćwiczył, więc nie mogli obliczyć, ile miał aktualnie lat. - Pewne elementy naszego życia są do siebie podobne, Zabójco z Berk - odezwał się Rojer. - Opowiedz więc swoją historię - odparł Czkawka. Rojer westchnął, po czym przystąpił od opowieści: Co tu dużo mówić? Mieszkałem w pożądnym domu, ojciec nie pił za dużo, matka zawsze była kochająca, a pieniędzy nie było ani za mało, ani za dużo. Żyliśmy w dostatku. Odkąd skończyłem jakieś osiem lat, zostałem jednym z tych dzieciaków na ulicach robiących za czujki lub posłowie. Dorabiałem sobie na boku, a rodzice nic o tym nie wiedzieli. W skrócie mówiąc, wszystko było w porządku. Ale jak się pewnie domyślacie, coś musiało się spartolić. A mianowicie Alberti potrzebował więcej ludzi. Zaczęli zgarniać nawet dzieciaki z ulic, takie jak ja. Miałem wtedy dziesięć lat. To znaczy kiedy i mnie próbowali zaciągnąć do swych szeregów. Oferowali bogactwa, tyle jedzenia, ile tylko zdoła sie zjeść a nawet i więcej, najpiękniejsze domy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziano. '' ''Pewnie teraz się zastanawiacie - a gdzie haczyk? Nie przedstawiono mi go. Napchano moje myśli jedynie przesadzonymi obietnicami, których nie byli w stanie spełnić. Na początku nie widziałem w tym nic złego - byłem posłańcem, niekiedy chodziłem od człowieka do człowieka pozbierać pieniądze za ochronę. Ale po kilku miesiącach uczciwej pracy Alberti zdecydował się mnie awansować. I bardzo mi się ta decyzja spodobała, naturalnie, większe zarobki i w ogóle, ale nie wiedziałem, co się za tym kryje. Kazali mi zabić. Tak, wiem... Oj, wiem co zaraz powiesz, zabójco! Ty zabijałeś z łatwością w tym wieku... Ale ja miałem chociaż troszkę normalne dzieciństwo! Nie skróć mnie za to o głowę, ale taka prawda. I tyle. '' ''No, więc wracając do naszej opowieści. Kazali mi zabić pewnego dłużnika, który zbankrutował i zalegał dość sporą ilość pieniędzy. Zrobiłem zadanie, a jeden ze skrytobójców wysłanych, by mnie pilnował - oczywiście o nim nie wiedziałem - pomógł mi zatrzeć za sobą ślady. I to dosłownie, bo cały się ubabrałem krwią. No, to nie był tak na prawdę ten kłopot. Był nim mój ojciec. Jak wiadomo, po Hjaar szybko rozchodzą się wieści. I to bardzo, bardzo szybko. Gdy wróciłem do domu, a było to na prawdę późno (kto rozpowiada po dwunastej w nocy plotki o morderstwach?!), pamiętam dokładnie każdy jego ruch. Gdy usłyszał skrzypnięcie tych przeklętych, nienaoliwionych drzwi, powoli wstał z fotela przy kominku. Powiedział głosem drżącym z wściekłości: ''- Tyle lat cię uczyliśmy... Gdzie popełniliśmy błąd? Czemu z dobrego, och jakże dobrego chłopaka wyrosłeś na mordercę? To stąd miałeś te brudne pieniądze... To złoto splamione krwią! Twoja matka płakała, odkąd się o tym dowiedziała. Nawet teraz szlocha przez sen... Wyboś się stąd, idź do tych swoich ziomków skąpanych we krwi! Idź, i nie wracaj!'' Zanim zarejestrowałem jego ruch, nożem trzymanym w dłoni zamachnął się i zrobił to. Rojer zdjął maskę i pokazał bliznę przecinającą jego prawe oko i kończącą się pod lewym. Nie mając innego dachu nad głową, udałem się do Albertiego Ombregiggiato. Dał mi schronienie i zapewnił pracę, a ja dla niego zabijałem do momentu, w którym zjawiłeś sie ty ''- wskazał na Czkawkę. - ''Trup zleceń nie daje, rzecz jasna, więc pozostałem bezrobotny. Gildia się zapewne rozsypała na odłamy dawnej potęgi i tyle. '' Zakończył swą opowieść i nastała cisza, którą przerwał Aron - szarooki brunet. - Powiesz wreszcie, czemu to robisz? I nie chowaj się za zbiegiem okoliczności. Czkawka westchnął. Słyszał to pytanie codziennie od dwóch tygodni. - Nie doceniasz wiedzy, jaka wam przekazuję. - Wiedzy? Uczysz nas zabijać. - Aron uśmiechnął się cierpko. - Przyznaj się, chcesz nas sprowadzić na swoja ścieżkę? Ściezkę, która jest ubabrana we krwi jak Rojer? Zabójca nie odpowiedział. Po prostu wstał i zaczął odchodzić. Rojer błyskawicznie stanął na nogi i podbiegł do niego, chcąc go złapać. Zamiast ramienia skrytobójcy jego dłoń napotkała na swej drodze jedynie rozpływającą się mgłę. - Zadowolony? - zapytał ponuro Arona, gdy wrócił do kręgu. *** - Zbiedzy! Są w lesie, siedzą przy ognisku! - zachrypiała do nocnego stróża zgarbiona, niska staruszka z twarzą pooraną zmarszczkami. - Zbiedzy? - zdziwił się strażnik. - Morderca i dwudziestka gejów, chłopcze! - wytłumaczyła trzęsącym się głosem. - Pokaż nam, gdzie są - rozkazał starszy i bardziej doświadczony od kolegi wartownik Starucha skinęła głową i podreptała w stronę lasu, a za nią straże uzbrojone po zęby. *** Rojer pierwszy usłyszał nadciągających żołnierzy. Zerwał się na nogi i wyciągnął swój srebrny sztylet i wąski miecz. Audiere zrobił to samo, a jego sztylety zalśniły w świetle płomieni. Gdy strażnicy zbliżyli się, starucha wskazała na grupę uczniów Zabójcy z Berk i zachrypiała: - To oni! Dwie grupy napadły na siebie, żołnierze z krzykiem i ciężką bronią i zbroją, natomiast przyszli skrytobójcy ze skupieniem i lekką zbroją i orężem. Cięli, blokowali, robili zmyłki i wykorzystywali wszystko, czego zdążył nauczyć ich Czkawka. Wartownicy mieli przewagę pięciu żołnierzy na jednego ucznia. Było im ciężko, kilku skończyło nawet z tyłu ze zbyt ciężkimi ranami, by wznowić walkę. Aron, który najbardziej opornie podchodził do nauki, i który samą swą posturą bardziej pasował do broni dwuręcznej i ciężkiej zbroi, najgorzej radził sobie z przeciwnikami. Niezdarnie zablokował cięcie z lewej, potem z prawej, następnie uchylił się przed pchnięciem, a gdy jeden z mieczy wystrzelił w stronę jego piersi, uskoczył do tyłu. Uskoczył, nadziewając się na włócznię nadstawioną za nim, czekającą na ten ruch. Splunął swemu mordercy w twarz krwią, po czym jego oczy zamknęły się na zawsze. Z dwudziestki została tylko dziewiętnastka przynajmniej w części poprawnie osądzonych zbiegów. Właśnie, nie wszyscy byli winni zarzutom im przypisanym. Kilku z nich, a dokładniej piątka taka była, natomiast reszta była ich przyjaciółmi i im pomagała, przez co została osądzona o to samo. Tak na prawdę teraz została tylko czwórka mężczyzn o innych upodobaniach. *** Roshan przeklinał się za to, że nie przykładał większej miary do ćwiczeń. Teraz ze swym mieczem niewiele mógł zrobić, poza zadawaniem podstawowych trafień i najbanalniejszymi parowaniami. Uratowało go to, że strażnik z nim walczący również nie był najlepszy w walce. Roshan odskoczył w bok przed ciosem i błyskawicznie ciął w bok wartownika. Zginął wydając jedynie zduszony jęk. *** Rojer i Audiere stali do siebie plecami i walczyli, zadając dobrze wymierzone cięcia i silnie parując. Rojer kątem oka zauważył nabitego na włócznię Arona. Uśmiechnął się. - Już załatwili Arona - powiedział lekko zdyszany do Audiere'a. Czarnowłosy również się uśmiechnął. - Długo im to zajęło - zauważył. - Nie poszedł na front, jak my, tylko z podkulonym ogonem kręcił się z tyłu - zauważył Ian, który właśnie wyciął sobie do nich drogę. Walczyli ramię w ramię, nie przepuszczając prawie żadnego ciosu. - Tak uważnie go obserwowałeś? - zapytał Rojer, który nie mógł ukryć zadowolenia z powodu śmierci zrzędliwego mężczyzny. - Dopiero przed chwilą Michael nastawił mi ramię - wytłumaczył Ian, a jego włosy w kolorze blond lepiły się do czoła mokrego od potu i uparcie pchały się do jego lodowobłękitnych oczu. - Mocne mają te tarcze. - Widzę że mamy ciekawy temacik! - zawołał Brian, który powoli się do nich zbliżał. Zaśmiali się razem. Nikt nie lubił zrzędliwego i sztywnego Arona, który w ogóle nie pasował do pozostałych. *** Reymond wrócił na tyły straż, by zobaczyć, co się stało ze staruchą, która poinformowała go o zbiegach. Znalazł ją, skuloną na ziemi nieopodal. - Co się...? Zginął szybko i bezboleśnie. *** Michael, który był lekarzem, starał się zabijać jak najmniej przeciwników, co mu wychodziło dosyć dobrze, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że znał miejsca najbardziej czułe i najważniejsze w ludzkim ciele. Było to duże ryzyko, wiedział o tym od samego początku. Niedobity żołnierz mógł zostać opatrzony, i - jeśli był uparty - wrócić ponownie do walki, jeśli rana nie była zbyt poważna. Mogło się stać to jego zgubą. Roshan walczący nieopodal kątem oka obserwował poczynania przyjaciela. Jego przeciwnikowi udało się go zranić w prawą dłoń, wytrącając mu miecz z ręki. Młody morderca oddał mu lewym sierpowym i kopniakiem w miejsce, w które mężczyzn kopać się nie powinno. Wartownik padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Wtedy chłopak zauważył kłopoty u Michaela. Teraz dziękował w duchu Zabójcy z Berk, że poświęcał codziennie dwie godziny ćwiczeń na szlifowanie refleksu, szybkości i zwinności. Nie chwycił swego miecza leżącego kilka metrów od niego. Liczyła się każda sekunda. Strażnik walczący z Michaelem zranił chłopaka w brzuch, a gdy chłopak złapał się zań, wykrzywiając twarz z bólu, miał zamiar pchnąć. I udałoby mu się to, gdyby nie Roshan. Uczeń skrytobójcy w ostatniej chwili wystawił rękę, złapał miecz wartownika za klingę i zmienił jego kierunek. Niestety płacąc za to środkowym palcem. Krzyknął z bólu, a Michael szybko skończył ze strażnikiem, po czym zawołał do innych, prosząc o pomoc. Szczęk stali zagłuszył jednak zduszone okrzyki młodego zabójcy. Otoczyła ich szara mgła, a po chwili byli zdala od pola walki oboje nieprzytomni, ale opatrzeni. *** Wkrótce walka zakończyła się zwycięstwem uczniów Zabójcy z Berk. Zebrali się razem, próbując oszacować straty (chociaż niektóre wydawały się błahe w porównaniu z "okropnym" wypadkiem Arona). Z gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa usłyszeli aż nazbyt znajomy im głos: - Mogło to się skończyć inaczej, nieprawdaż? - Specjalnie ich tu sprowadziłeś! - krzyknął Ian. - Och, tylko po to, by pokazać wam, ile jeszcze przed wami nauki - odparł Czkawka, a jego szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały w mroku nocy. - Czekaj... - zaczął Rojer. - Ale to jakaś starucha przyprowadziła tu te kundle, nie ty. Poparł go pomruk reszty. W odpowiedzi Czarny Szermierz zachichotał, i rzucił coś w krąg światła. Były to łachmany staruchy i maska jej twarzy na wierzchu. - Ale... Jak? - zaniemówił Audiere. - Lata pracy nad głosem i trochę talentu do rysowania, młodzieńcze - dobiegł ich ten sam roztrzęsiony głos staruszki, który słyszeli wcześniej. Wszyscy zaniemówili. - Prawdziwy zabójca musi umieć skrywać się nie tylko w cieniu - powiedział Zabójca z Berk, zeskakując z drzewa. - Dlatego będę też z wami i to ćwiczył. Dalej nie było żadnych sprzeciwów ćwiczeniom. *** Pół roku później. Grupa ludzi rozmawiała podnieconymi głosami w podziemiach jednej z karczm na Hjaar. - Mamy wielu wrogów -zauważyła jedna z niewielu kobiet w pomieszczeniu. - Nie znają naszego położenia - odparł jeden z mężczyzn. - Ale mają sakwy pełne złota - zauważył siwowłosy starzec z tyłu. - Co ma ich bogactwo do naszego położenia? - zapytała ta sama kobieta, rudowłosa piratka. - To, że mogą kogoś wynająć. Piratka zaśmiała się. - Srogo płacimy ludziom, u których wymnajmujemy pokoje, nie mamy żadnych papierów z naszymi planami, wszystko ustnie i za każdym razem jesteśmy w innym miejscu. Niby jak ktoś miałby nas wykryć, nie mając dowodów? - Na Hjaar kilka miesięcy temu przybył Zabójca z Berk, wiesz o tym - powiedziała brunetka o ostrych rysach. Z jej wyglądu można wywnioskować, że jest zaklinaczką. - Nawet on ma jakieś granice - prychnęła ruda. - Czy aby na pewno? - dobiegł och przerażająco chłodny głos i z cienia wyłonił się Sumah do Dinok. Grupa nie zdążyła nawet pisnąć, bo z cieni wystrzeliła dwudziestka skrytobójców odzianych w ciemnoszare płaszcze. Nie zdążyli zarejestrować wszystkich ruchów ostrzy, zanim zginęli. *** - Tylko pięćdziesiąt sztuk złota za szybkie wytropienie i wyeliminowanie spiskowców? - targował się mężczyzna w ciemnoszarym płaszczu i czarnej masce. - Nie byli wyzwaniem dla kogoś waszego pokroju - wzruszył ramionami szlachcic. - Poza tym, czemu wasz szef nie stawił się osobiście? Czyżby Zabójca z Berk miał ważniejsze zajęcie od odebrania nagrody za robotę? - Jestem jego prawą ręką - odparował Rojer. - Chciałbym się z nim widzieć - nie dawał za wygraną zamożny mężczyzna. - On jest każdym z cieni - odparł skrytobójca. - Tym, który widzisz, i tymi, o których nie masz pojęcia. - Czyli mówisz, że jest tu i teraz, słyszy i widzi nasza rozmowę? - Owszem. - Pleciesz głupstwa, chłopcze. Wprowadziła cię tu eskorta składająca się z najlepszych wartowników, jakich ma Hjaar, i mówisz, że ktoś niepostrzeżenie wszedł za tobą? - Owszem. Szlachcic zaśmiał się. - Rojerze, dość już tych cyrków - rzekł Zabójca z Berk, wychodząc z cienia. - Nie ma mnie wszędzie. Tym razem to Rojer się zaśmiał. - Więc, przechodząc do interesów... - Czarny Szermierz odwrócił się do szlachcica. - Mam dość sporą grupę skrytobójców do wykarmienia, a ty dajesz marne pięćdziesiąt sztuk złota? W dodatku oszukanych? Zabójca wysypał zawartość sakiewki leżącej na stole, po czym wziął jedną monetę i starł złotą farbę, ukazując miedź. - Nie mam więcej - wykrztusił przysadzisty mężczyzna. Tuż przed jego nosem świsnęła strzała, wbijając się w ścianę. Czkawka pokręcił głową. - Kłamstwo nie popłaca. A szczególnie nie w naszym towarzystwie. - I-i-ile chcecie? - wymamrotał szlachcic. - I to mi się podoba - rzekł Sumah do Dinok. - Dwieście pięćdziesiąt sztuk złota będzie chyba odpowiednią ceną - mówiąc to zerknął na Rojera, który skinął lekko głową. Wśród grupy zabójców wiadome było, że Zabójca z Berk nie był asem w sprawach związanych z pieniędzmi. Nie rozumiał ich wartości i sensu ich istnienia, chociaż niewątpliwie ich potrzebował. Od spraw zapłaty był Rojer - bardziej doświadczony w targowaniu się niż Czarny Szermierz, dla którego dotychczas nagrodą była broń lub przysługa. Po chwili służący przyniósł sakiewkę pełną złota. Zabójca wziął ją bez wahania i zaczął odchodzić. - Nie sprawdzisz zawartości tej? - zapytał szlachcic. - Nie potrzeba - odparł zabójca. - Ale za to ty następnym razem powinieneś je sprawdzać, bo dałeś o dziesięć sztuk za dużo. Ich klientowi ponownie opadła szczęka, natomiast oczy prawie wypadły w oczodołów gdy spokojnym krokiem piątka mężczyzn wyszła z cienia i podążyła za Zabójcą z Berk. *** W ciągu sześciu miesięcy Zabójca z Berk nauczył dwudziestkę mężczyzn wszystkiego, co było im przydatne. Teraz już od nich zależało, czy chcą jeszcze ćwiczyć, czy pozostać na swym poziomie umiejętności. Natomiast po całym Hjaar chodziły plotki o tej grupie. Zwano ich Cieniami, co było chyba najbardziej odpowiednią nazwą, jaką mogli mieć. Ponadto zaczęli rekrutować innych. Zajmował się tym Audiere, który wypatrywał dobrych złodziei i nawet innych skrytobócjów. W ten sposób nie tylko na Hjaar, ale też i na innych wyspach Archipelagu Barbażyńskiego zaczęły powstawać grupy Cieni, przez co były one prawie niemożliwe do wyeliminowania (choć niewielu osobom chodziła podobna myśl po głowie) - w razie ataku na jedną, są jeszcze inne oddalone o kilometry. Nawet, gdyby jedna upadła, co było mało prawdopodobne, pozostawały jeszcze inne na pozostałych wyspach. Tak wyglądały narodziny Cieni. Rozdział 15| Dotrzymanie obietnicy Astrid stała na klifach. Obserwowała zachód słońca i czekała. Zjawił się Sączysmark. Podszedł do dziewczyny i stanął obok niej, po czym wyszeptał cicho: - On już nie wróci. Mina Astrid stała się jeszcze smutniejsza przez tą wiadomość. Położyła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka, a ten objął ją delikatnie... Czkawka szybko przeszedł do pozycji siedzącej. Wstał i zaczął chodzić po swoim pokoju, rozmyślając nad snem. W końcu poszedł do kuźni. *** Odkąd reszta skrytobójcó zaczęła się budzić, wejście do kuźni było zablokowane przez dziesiątki gapiów. Każdy przepychał się, chcąc zobaczyć powód tego zbiorowiska. Rojer przepchnął się przez tłum, a nowicjusze w brązowych płaszczach ustępowali mu miejsca. Gdy wreszcie dotarł do wejścia, opadła mu szczęka. Zabójca w skupieniu kuł kolejny oręż, a tymczasem na stojakach pod ścianą wisiały dziesiątki wspaniale wykutych, zdobionych i zaklętych broni. Czarny Szermierz zdawał się nie zauważać zbiorowiska. Rojer wszedł do kuźni i podszedł do broni. Widział większość wyrobów Sumah do Dinoka, i od razu stwierdził, że skrytobójca robi to, by zająć czymś ręce. Nie wkładał w to serca, jak zrobił to z Taulnarisem. - Co cię trapi? - zapytał w końcu zielonookiego. Czkawka z westchnieniem odłożył kolejny gotowy miecz. - To nic takiego... Rojer prychnął i spojrzał wymownie na dziesiątki ostrzy pod ścianą. - No dobra... - westchnął ponownie Czarny Szermierz. - Sen. To wszystko. - Rzadko o czymś śnisz, prawda? - nie ustępował Rojer. Zabójca milczał, co chłopak wziął za potwierdzenie. - Najgrsze jest to, że zazwyczaj się spełniają... - szepnął Czkawka. - To znaczy? - Zanim spotkałem Kuro, śnił mi się kruk na ramieniu starszego mnie. Rok temu ujrzałem siebie na czele ludzi w szarych płaszczach. Gdy mam sen, staje się on prawdą. Tym razem to Rojer się nie odezwał. Zabójca niespodziewanie odwrócił się, a gapie będący z przodu niemal przewrócili całą resztę, wycofując się. Cicha Śmierć spojrzała na nich tak chłodno, że dostali gęsiej skórki. Rozkaz był jasny: Rozejść się i siedzieć cicho. - Gdzie idziesz? - zawołał za nim Rojer. - Wracam w odwiedziny na Berk - odparł. - Super, wycieczka - mruknął chłopak w masce. - Nie, nie, nie, ty zostajesz. Kto zajmie się Cieniami? - Zabójca gwałtownie odwrócił się i spojrzał twardo na Rojera. - Audiere! - odparł od razu chłopak. - On... - Czarny Szermierz próbował znaleźć jakiś powód, dla którego Rojer nie mógł zostać zastąpiony przez Audiere'a. - On co? - zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem skrytobójca w jasnoszarym płaszczu. Skrytobójca westchnął. - No dob... Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo przerwały mu jeszcze trzy głosy: - Ja też! - zakrzyknęli chórem Ian, Roshan i Brian. Cicha Śmierć obrzuciła ich posępnym spojrzeniem. - Niech wam będzie - rzekł w końcu ku uciesze reszty zabójców. *** Berk niezbyt się zmieniło od ostatniej wizyty Czkawki. Razem z czwórką Cieni pojawili się na brzegu lasu. - Będziemy ię mocno wyróżniać? - zapytał Rojer. - Nie, wcale - prychnął Ian. - Tylko pół metra wysokości i metr szerokości różnicy! Chłopak w masce obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem. - Nie kłóćcie się już! Cienie ucichły od razu. - Gdzie idziemy? - zapytał Brian. - Najpierw w odwiedziny do Stoicka. Jak go nie poinformujemy o naszej obecności wywołamy lekką panikę. - Czemu? - zdziwił się Roshan. - Sam wywołuję u nich strach, a co dopiero piątka skrytobójców z umiejętnościami przybliżonymi moim. Czwórka Cieni wychowanych na Hjaar nigdy nie widziało wikinga z północy, poza Zabójcą z Berk, który ich nie przypominał, więc czuli się podobnie jak Cicha Śmierć podczas jej pierwszej wizyty na Hjaar. Co prawda nie było tu tylu ludzi, lecz przez sam ich wygląd czuli się nieswojo. Rudowłosy wódz Berk wielce się zdziwił widząc swego syna, a jeszcze bardziej widząc z nim czwórkę innych zakapturzonych postaci. - Co tu robisz? - zapytał skrytobójcę. - Dotrzymuję obietnicy - odparł chłopak, po czym ściągnął kaptur i chustę. Wiedział, że Stoick nienawidzi widoku blizny na jego policzku. - Jakiej? - chciał wiedzieć wódz. - Nie twoja sprawa - odpowiedziała Cicha Śmierć. - Przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, by nie wywołać zbytniej paniki. - Paniki? - zaśmiał się Stoick. - Jestem tu z czwórką skrytobójców dobrych jak ja. Jak myślisz, ile czasu zajęłoby nam zabicie cię? Rudowłosy wiking zbladł. Nie próbował sobie tego nawet wyobrażać. - Gdzie teraz? - zapytał Rojer. - Do naszego informatora - odparł Czarny Szermierz. - To znaczy? - chciał wiedzieć Ian. - Mieczyk Thorson pomagał mi przez dość sporo czasu. Dostarczał mi informacji o planach wodza, które przede mną zawsze ukrywał, a teraz przedstawi nam zmiany w wiosce. Gdy dotarli pod drzwi domu Mieczyka drzwi otwarły się, gdy tylko Czkawka uniósł rękę, by zapukać. - Wiedziałem, że wrócisz, przyjacielu! - powitał go radosny blondyn. - Brakuje ci moich zabawek? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Czkawka. - Jak zawsze wiesz wszystko - zaśmiał się informator. - Gdybym wiedział wszystko nie potrzebowałbym ciebie. - Czego ci tym razem trzeba? - zapytał, gdy weszli do środka. - Wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy. - Snoggletog, moje urodziny, urodziny wodza, nowy rok... - Nie o takie wydarzenia mi chodzi - wywrócił oczami skrytobójca. Roshan wyszeptał coś do Rojera i oboje zachichotali cicho. - Nic takiego. Cisza i spokój, nudne życie... No, może poza moją niespodzianką podczas w nocy ostatniego dnia zeszłego roku. Był piękny pokaz sztucznych ogni! - Zostało ci coś jeszcze? - zdziwił się zabójca. ''Ile ja mu tego dałem? - zastanowił się. Ostatnio zniszczył pół wioski! - Odłożyłem połowę na lepszą okazję. - Ie ja ci tego dałem? - wymamrotał Czkawka, tym razem na głos. - A skoro już o tym mowa... - Jeszcze nie - powiedział stanowczo zabójca, ku rozpaczy Mieczyka. - Jak ze Stoickiem? - Często chodzi do lasu rozładować gniew. - Jak miło. Brakuje mu mnie! - sarknął Czarny Szermierz. - Wiesz, czasem mam wrażenie, że on ma wyrzuty sumienia. - Mieczyk wzruszył ramionami. - Niby z jakiego powodu? Znam go lepiej niż on sam. Jest tylko skorupą. Marnym cieniem dawnego siebie. To nie jest człowiek, którym był, zanim zginęła Valka. - Zabójca pozostawał w swej bezuczuciowej masce. Roshan ledwo mógł zrozumieć, co się tu działo. Co prawda uważnie wsłuchiwał się w opowieść skrytobójcy, lecz ten człowiek - o ile w ogóle nim był - dalej pozostawał dla niego zagadką. ,,Empatyczny zabójca - zaśmiał się w myślach Brian. - Och, jakże los bawi się nami wszystkimi?" - Nie wiem, ale mogę się założyć, że znowu tam jest. A tak z innej beczki, przedstawisz mi swoich ziomków? - Prośba blondyna wyrwała Rojera z rozmyślań. Przetrawiał wszystkie zebrane informacje. Coś działo się z Czkawką, czuł to. Wiedział, że znając skrytobójcę kluczem w tej zagadce jest jakiś szczegół... Tylko jaki? Jeszcze raz przywołał opowieść skrytobójcy z ciepłego kącika swego umysłu. W szczególności zwracał uwagę na wypowiedzi Sumah do Dinoka. Nie znalazł nic interesującego. - Rojer, Roshan, Ian i Brian - przedstwaił ich zabójca, wskazując kolejno każdego z Cieni. - To jest Mieczyk, jak już wiecie, nasz cenny informator. - Wywołacie niemały strach u mieszkańców - zauważył informator. - Wandale są podejrzliwi w stosunku do przybyszów... A skrytobójcy, coś, czego nie wystraszą swym wyglądem, czego nie zabiją brutalną siłą, gdy jest na wolności, budzą w nich szczególny lęk. Wielu pamięta klęskę Stoicka. I nikt nie chce znaleźć się na jego miejscu. - Dlatego musicie uważać na to, co mówicie - mówiąc to, Czarny Szermierz patrzył na Roshana, który był najbardziej lekkomyślny z czwórki Cieni. - Nie chciałbym zabijać nikogo podczas naszego pobytu tutaj. Wikingowie może i są tępi, ale w kupie potrafią stanowić zagrożenie. - Gdzie teraz? - zapytał Rojer, gdy opuścili dom informatora. - Rozdzielamy się. W razie wątpliwości po prostu siedźcie cicho. Gdy zapadnie mrok spotkamy się przy karczmie ,,Pod Złotym Kuflem" - poinformował ich skrytobójca. Cienie skinęły głowami. Czwórka trzymała się razem, a zabójca zniknął. *** Stoick ciął toporem w sosnę przed sobą. Oczy miał zamknięte, a jego twarz mokra była od potu. Ironią losu było to, że dokładnie w tym samym miejscu Czkawka zawsze trenował. - Głupek, głupek, głupek! - warczał gniewnie, uderzając w biedne drzewo. Sosna, nie przyzwyczajona do takiego traktowania, płakała igłami, które co jakiś czas atakowały wikinga. Lecz ten wiking ciął dalej, pomimo drobnych ran na jego ciele. Sosna sięgnęła po swą ostateczną broń - szyszki. Wiosenne słońce świeciło radośnie, ogrzewając szyszki, które otwierały się leniwie, przez co drapały Stoicka z jeszcze większym skutkiem. Lecz biedne drzewo nie mogło wygrać z wściegłym wikingiem. Może gdyby miliony lat temu rasa sosen stwierdziła, że potrzebna jest im broń przeciwko dinozaurom, teraz to drzewo zwycięsko grzało się w świetle słońca, a nie leżało ścięte w cieniu swych sąsiadów. - Czemu mnie ranisz?! - pytał niewidoczną osobę, która musiała być ofiarą wyrzutów sumienia rudowłosego mężczyzny. - Czemu się na mnie uwzięłaś, Meridio?! Czemu nie wykorzystasz swej boskiej mocy, by w mojej rodzinie ponownie zapanował spokój?! - wrzeszczał w stronę słońca, nawołując do bogini rodzin i miłości, Meridii. Wiatr zabawił się liśćmi drzew, wywołując podmuch, który spowodował, że roślinność zaszumiała chórem. Wtedy ujrzał przebłysk czerwieni między drzewami. Podszedł do źródła owego koloru i ujrzał piękną, drobną kobietę odziana w czerwoną suknię. Trzymała oburącz koszyk, z którego wystawały róże. Włosy miała rozpuszczone. Były białe, lecz można się było w nich dopatrzyć jasnoróżowych pasm. Miała łagodny uśmiech i pogodną twarz, a jej fiołkowe oczy wpatrzone były w Stoicka, uspokajając go. Odwróciła się od wikinga i ruszyła przed siebie, nabierając tempa. Wkrótce biegła, a Stoick za nią, krzycząc: - Zaczekaj! Gdzie idziesz?! Kim jesteś?! Ujrzał czerwień sukni znikającą za rogiem kamiennej ściany. Gdy tam dotarł, nie było śladu kobiety. Ów niezwykła postać doprowadziła go do jaskini obrośniętej roślinnością. Przez dziurę w sklepieniu wpadało światło słońca, oświetlając kruchą postać klęczącą dokładnie na środku jaskini. Stoick ostrożnie podszedł bliżej. Sylwetką okazała się być mała dziewczynka ze spuszczoną głową. Była co najmniej dziwna. Połowa jej włosów była płomienno ruda, a druga brązowo-kasztanowa. Były długie i zakrywału jej twarz. Blada, prawie szara skóra dziewczynki przeraziła Stoicka. Miała pastelowo różową sukieneczkę, wyraźnie za małą. London bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, My fair lady... Rozległ się cichy, iękny śpiew. Stoick potrzebował chwili, by zlokalizować jego źródło. Była nim dziewczynka. Przerażała go. I to bardzo. - Smutne, prawda? - usłyszał ciepły głos, a gdy obrócił się, ujrzał ową kobietę w czerwieni. - Jak myślisz, po co cię tu ściągnęłam? - Jesteś Meridią? - zapytał niepewnie Stoick. Kobieta skinęła głową. - Chcesz odpowiedzieć na me pytania? - I tak, i nie - odparła. Teraz już się nie uśmiechała. Jej twarz przybrała smutny wyraz. - Spójrz na to dziecko. Zrobił jak kazała. - Jak myślisz, co ono przedstawia? Wódz Berk nie wiedział, do czasu... Your familly's falling down, '' ''Falling dow, falling down, Your familly's falling down, My dear father Łzy napłynęły Stoickowi do oczu. - Czemu akurat to dziecko? Czemu w ogóle dziecko? Build it up with love and fun, Love and fun, love and fun Build it up with love and fun, My dear father Nie mógł powstrzymać łez. - Pomyśl. Potrafisz sam na to odpowiedzieć. Stoick ponownie spojrzał na dziecko. Było w pozycji wyglądającej, jakby osłaniało się przed ciosem. Love and fun are expiring, expiring, expiring Love and fun are expiring, My dear father - To moja wina. - Mężczyzna padł na kolana. - Gdybym potrafił zachować się jak głowa rodziny... Gdybym nie szukał spokoju na dnie butelki... Spojrzał na dziecko. Oczy poszerzyły mu się z przerażenia i popłynęły z nich kolejne łzy, natomiast jego usta drżały. Your poky life is falling down, Falling down, falling down, Your poky life is falling down, My naive fool Stoick od razu rozpoznał chłodny głos swojego syna. odwrócił się i ujrzał Czarnego Szermierza stojącego w wejściu do jaskini. Wtedy dziecko podniosło głowę. Włosy zsunęły się jej na ramiona, ukazując twarz. Wstrząsnęła ona nawet Czkawkę. Dziewczynka miała twarz w połowie będącą podobizną wizerunku Stoicka, a w połowie Valki. - To biedactwo samo w sobie symbolizuje ciebie, zagubione dziecko - zwróciła się do Czkawki kobieta w czerwieni. - Natomiast jej włosy i twarz twoje podobieństwo do rodziców. Sztylet z cichym świstem przeciął powietrze, a gdy przeleciał przez widmo dziecka, zjawa rozpłynęła się. Następny poleciał w stronę kobiety w czerwieni. Stoick krzyknął w sprzeciwie, lecz gdy to zrobił, sztylet trafił w swój cel i oczom wikingów ukazał się Zmiennoskrzydły. Smok obficie krwawił z boku - miejsca, w które trafił sztylet. - Po co przyszedłeś? - zapytał Czkawkę wstrząśnięty Stoick, gdy gad zniknął. - Tafiir nęka mnie nieustannie. - Było to jedyne wytłumaczenie młodzieńca, po czym wyszedł z jaskini. *** Tafiir siedział na swym miejscu w Krainie Bóstw. Przez magiczne zwierciadło obserwował zabójcę od długiego czasu. - Nie nudzisz się - zauważyła Folia, Sidlarz i bogini natury. - Owszem. - Szybki Szpic uśmiechnął się. - Szczerze mówiąc, ten chłopak ciągle mnie zaskakuje. - Nas wszystkich - przyznała mu racje smoczyca. - Zastanawia mnie, co on ma w głowie... Co nim kieruje, jakie są przyczyny jego zachowania. - Albo po prostu ciągle improwizuje, albo jest piekielnie mądry i planuje nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół. - Opcja druga - prychnął bóg złodziei. - Lubisz go - zauważyła Folia. - Niezbyt - odparł Tafiir. Zawsze był melancholijny, a na zebraniach bogów nigdy nie widziano go bez swego letargu, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, lecz odkąd zaczął obserwować Czarnego Szermierza stał się bardziej ożywiony. - Ale ciągle go obserwujesz - nie ustępowała smoczyca. - Co wywołuje u ciebie to niecodzienne ożywienie, jak nie on? Lubisz go, ale nie chcesz tego przyznać. Nawet przed samym sobą. Tafiir westchnął. Może i miała rację. *** Astrid stała na klifach. Rozmyślała nad dzisiejszym dniem. Jednak wrócił! I to dzień po tym, jak pocieszał ją Sączysmark! Wpatrzona w horyzont i pogrążona w swoich myślach nie dostrzegła zabójcy podchodzącego do niej. - Dotrzymuję obietnic - wyszeptał cicho. Astrid obróciła się jak oparzona. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Bała się, że szczęka opadła jej do ziemi z wrażenia. Zabójca nie miał kaptura, ani chusty. Zauważyła też brak... Stroju, co najbardziej ją zdziwiło. Był w zielonej tunice, brązowych spodniach i futrzanych, ciemnobrązowych burach. Nie wiedziała, że to sprawka Kuro, który przywołał imitację ubrań. Tak na prawdę zabójca dalej był w swym płaszczu. Wpatrywała się weń, nie wiedząc, czy płakać, cieszyć się, czy nie dowierzać. Uznała, że wszystkie te opcje są dobre, więc czuła to wszystko, a do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. - ,,Może wrócę, może nie, pożyjemy, zobaczymy" - zacytował siebie. - Jeszcze wczoraj Smark pocieszał mnie, mówiąc, że nie wrócisz - nie mogła uwierzyć Astrid. - Wiem. - Czkawka wpatrywał się w horyzont. Astrid spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Miałem sen - rzekł tylko, po czym wyszeptał: - Niestety zawsze się spełniają. - Niestety? To niezwykłe! - podekscytowała się dziewczyna. - Nie zrozumiesz... - westchnął, po czym spojrzał na blondynkę. ,,Czy jest na to gotowa?" - zastanawiał się. - Może dam radę - uśmiechnęła się. Zabójca odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł patrzeć na jej pokłady szczęścia. Po prostu nie potrafił. Nie potrafił jej tego powiedzieć. Nie, gdy była tak szczęśliwa, roześmiana. Nie potrafił zgasić iskierek tańczących w jej oczach. Nie chciał. - Czemu niestety? - zapytała lekko przejęta zachowaniem chłopaka. Skrytobójca nie odezwał się. - Czemu?! - prawie krzyknęła dziewczyna. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka, co sprawiło, że się odwrócił. Była na prawdę zmartwiona. - Śniła mi się twoja śmierć - wyszeptał cichutko. Jak się spodziewał, wstrząsnęło to dziewczyną. - Codziennie, przez te pół roku - wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie. - Dlatego wróciłeś? - zapytała. - Głównie dlatego. - Brunet wsadził dłonie do kieszeni i zaczął się przechadzać. - Pierwszy raz od trzynastu lat się bałem. Dlatego wróciłem. Astrid nie mogła uwierzyć. - Dalej będziesz zaprzeczał temu, czego w tobie szukam? - zapytała z uśmiechem, co zbiło z tropu zabójcę. Dalszą część rozdziału jak i opowiadania (i jego kontynuacji!) dedykuję Saphirze i Sky (może być???), głównie za to, że wygoniły mnie pisać. Zabójca nie musiał odpowiadać, bo na polanę wpadł lekko zdyszany Ian. Czkawka od razu wyczuł kłopoty. - Ian! Co się stało? Gdzie reszta? - Zabójca zmarszczył brwi. Raczej nic nie powinno sprawić kłopotów jego Cieniom. - Chodź! - powiedział tylko. - Wyjaśnię po drodze. Ruszył biegiem w stronę wioski, a Czkawka za nim. Gdy tylko zniknęli z oczy Astrid, iluzja zniknęła ukazując ponownie czarny strój zabójcy. - A teraz poproszę szczegółowy opis zdarzeń - rozkazał Czkawka. - Wszystko zaczęło się... - zaczął Ian, przedzierając się zwinnie przez krzaki. *** Chwilę pozwiedzaliśmy Berk, trochę wytłumaczył nam miejscowy kowal - sam zaczął! My siedzieliśmy w miarę cicho... - a w końcu poszliśmy do umówionego miejsca spotkania - karczmy Pod Złotym Kuflem. Nie wychylaliśmy się, po prostu siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy pomiędzy sobą o błahostkach. No, chyba, że najgłupsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa zalicza się do poważnych spraw. W pewnym momencie podeszli do nas trzej wikingowie, a z wyglądu wyglądali na zahartowanych w bójkach weteranów. - E, chłopaki! Widzieli wy kiedy takie chucherka jak te patyki tu? - zaśmiał się wiking po lewej. - Nie liczył żeś chyba syna wodza - odparł środkowy mężczyzna. - Wodza? - zdziwił się środkowy osiłek. - Myślałem, że to robota listonosza! Cała trójka ryknęła śmiechem, natomiast my pozostawaliśmy obojętni, z bezuczuciowym wyrazem twarzy. Wyzywali najróżniejsze rzeczy - od naszych matek, po ciebie, mistrzu - ale w końcu im się znudziło, bo stwierdzili, że tak nas nie sprowokują. Więc któryś z owych geniuszy rzucił krzesłem... Jakby nic innego pod ręką nie mieli. Mebel był wycelowany w Rojera, ale znasz go. Ma oczy dookoła głowy i uskoczył, gdy krzesło zostało rzucone. Nikt na szczęście nie oberwał, ale chyba wikingowie zauważyli morderczy wzrok Rojera i obietnicę śmierci u Roshana, bo barman lekko pobladł, natomiast trójka weteranów podnieciła się perspektywą bójki. Skończyło się tak, że jesteśmy otoczeni i unikamy ciosów, a ja pobiegłem po ciebie. *** Właśnie dobiegli do wioski. Ian wślizgnął się do karczmy, natomiast Czarny Szermierz skrył się w cieniu na jednej z belek. - No chodźcie, chucherka! - zawołał jeden z awanturników. - Jeśli chcecie się bić - powiedział przerażająco chłodnym głosem zabójca. Nawet u cieni wywołał on lekki dreszcz. - To posmakujcie moich ostrzy! - powiedział i zeskoczył przed grupę skrytobójców. Gdy pojawił się przed wikingami, weterani zbladli wyraźnie, a gdy zobaczyli oczy zabójcy, które żarzyły się zielenią i obiecywały niechybną śmierć, rozeszli się w swoją stronę, zniechęceni. Sumah do Dinok zdenerwowany wyszedł z karczmy, trzaskając drzwiami. Czwórka Cieni popatrzyła po sobie zdziwiona, po czym ruszyli za zabójcą, co jakiś czas musieć podbiec doń, by go dogonić. - Gdzie idziemy? - zapytał w końcu Brian. - Złożyć wizytę Stoickowi - odparł surowo Czarny Szermierz. Nie mieli więcej pytań. Stoick o dziwo doszedł sam do wioski i teraz był w jej centrum, zarządzając wioską. Czkawka podszedł do niego, a mieszkańcy przepuścili go, wyciszając się. Stoick spojrzał pytająco na syna. - Uspokój mieszkańców, albo poleje się krew - wycedził skrytobójca. - O czym mówisz? - zapytał Stoick. W istocie nie wiedział, o co chodzi. - Mieszkańcy atakują moich ludzi bez powodu. Prowokują walki. Jak to wytłumaczysz? - Gapie wstrzymali oddech. - Pewnie byli pijani... - parsknął Stoick, choc w rzeczywistości był tym lekko zmartwiony. - Następnym razem - rzucił na odchodnym zabójca - nie zawachamy się użyć oręża. Wódz Berk skinął głową. W tej kwestii się zgadzali. Oboje ponieśliby straty i nie zamierzali doprowadzić do walki. - Gdzie teraz? - zapytał Rojer, gdy oddalili się od zbiorowiska. Czkawka widocznie uspokoił się, i to szybko, co zdziwiło nawet Rojera. Nie sądził, że ktoś tak zdenerwowany - a w takim stanie Czkawka byłby w stanie wyrżnąć połowę Berk i dalej walczyć - może ochłonąc w tak krótkim czasie. - Cóż... - zabójca zastanowił się. - Nie mam pojęcia. Ale jestem otwarty na sugestie. Roshan chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu krzyk. Ruszyli w tamtą stronę, a Brian wyciągnął swoje sztylety do rzucania. Ujrzeli dwóch młodych mężczyzn, zupełnie nie wyglądających na wikignów. jeden miał czarne włosy i zielone oczy, i to on krzyknął. Klęczał na ziemi, a przy nim stał drugi, blondyn z niebieskimi oczyma. - Safilista! Czemu to robisz? - krzyczał do blondyna zielonooki. - ja cię kocham! - Spieprzaj - warknął niebieskooki i dźgnął nożem bruneta. - Łamiesz mi serce! - zawył zielonooki. - Jak możesz tak mówić? Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy?! - Stawiłeś mi piwo - odparł Safilista, c bezuczuciowy wyraz twarzy. - No racja - mruknął zielonooki. - Ale powiedz przynajmniej, że czujesz do mnie to, co ja do ciebie! - Nope. Mężczyzna leżący na ziemi wyglądał na bliskiego załamaniu. - JAK MOŻESZ TAK MÓWIĆ?! - wybuchł w końcu. - Mówię to, co chcę. W powietrzu świsnął sztylet, który wbił się w udo Safilisty. Blondyn uciekł, widząc Cienie. - JAK MOGŁEŚ?! - wydarł się zielonooki. - KTÓRY TO SKRZYWDZIŁ MOJEGO SAFILISTEŁKA?!?! - Spokojnie, gościu - zaśmiał się Rojer. - Krwawisz - zauważył Ian. - KTÓRY ZRANIŁ MOJEGO SAFILISEŁKA?! - Ja! - nie wytrzymał Brian. Ten koleś grał mu na nerwach. - Ech, nie mam czasu się z nim ceregielić - wywrócił oczami zabójca. Obezwładnił dziwnego mężczyznę i opatrzyli mu rany, po czym zanieśli do Jaskini Cieni - dawnego domu Czarnego Szermierza. - Jak masz na imię? - zapytał Roshan, gdy zielonooki przestał się opierać. - Sky - odparł. - Czemu los chce, że trafiam na samych gejów? - wyżalił się Roshan. - Jakoś do tej pory nie miałeś problemów - zauważył Ian. - Wy też? - zapytał Cieni Sky. Ian i Brian pokiwali głowami. Czkawka stał w wejściu do jaskini i spoglądał w kierunku wioski, rozmyślając. Podszedł do niego Rojer. - O czym myślisz? - zapytał, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Spokrzał na zabójcę i wiedział, że lepiej mu nie przeszkadzać. Brązowooki wzruszył tylko ramionami i zaczął odchodzić. - Wiesz - rzucił na odchodnym. - Niektóre rzeczy są łatwiejsze, gdy ktoś ci w nich pomoże. Czarny Szermierz długo myślał nad jego słowami. *** (Dodam również, że można zgłosić postacie... Zawsze gdzieś je upchnę. Ale musi być napisane, jakie ma nastawienie do skrytobójców, krótka historia, wygląd, imię (rzecz jasna), ew. jakiś przydomek, broń itp. ale również jaką rolę pełni. Oczywiście za bardzo wykokszonych nie przyjmuję... Mogą władać jakąś magią, ale bez przesady. I musi być człowiek lub wiking (tą różnicę chyba wyraźnie widać w opku, prawda?) Następnego ranka Czkawka sam wyruszył do wioski, by poszukać jakichś zleceń i kupić trochę prowiantu. Gdy był na granicy lasu, usłyszał znajomy mu głos: - Co chcesz przez to osiągnąć? - zapytał Sączysmark, wychodząc z cienia pobliskiego dębu. W miejscu tym panował półmrok, a oczy Czarnego Szermierza żarzyły się jak zwykle. Skrytobójca nie odpowiedział od razu. - Płakała przez ciebie - kontynuował Jorgenson. - Chcesz u mnie wywołać łzy? - parsknął Czkawka. - Może. - Sączysmark starał się jak mógł brzmieć jak najbardziej stanowczo, co nawet mu wychodziło. - Tylko to chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - Po co łamiesz jej serce? - kontynuował Smark. - Pierw okazujesz się miły, potem uciekasz, potem zabijasz, jesteś bezduszny... - Kiedy ja byłem miły? - zaprotestował Czarny Szermierz, prawie wypluwając ostatnie słowo. - Nie ważne. - Chłopak westchnął. - Chodzi o to, ze pierw dajesz jej nadzieję, a potem rozbijasz ją na drobne kawałeczki. Po prostu jej powiedz, bo ona nie ma odwagi o to zapytać. ,,A co ty tam wiesz?" - pomyślał Czkawka, lecz nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Smark odszedł bez dalszych "mądrości", a skrytobójca zrobił to samo. - Ma pamiętnik - rzucił przez ramię Smark. - Pod łóżkiem, w rogu pokoju. Zabójca zatrzymał się i spojrzał na chłopaka, po czym odwrócił się powoli. Sztylet poszybował w stronę pleców wikinga... ...a gdy go dosięgnął, rozległ się ryk smoka. Iluzja rozpłynęła się, ukazując Zmiennoskrzydłego. - Znowu ty? - zapytała Cicha Śmierć, patrząc znudzona na smoka. - Masz bystry wzrok, śmiertelniku - zauważyła smoczyca. - Jak na zabójcę przystało - odparł Czkawka. - A teraz gadaj, jaką rolę pełnisz w tej układance? Zmiennoskrzydły dopasował się do otoczenia, lecz skrytobójca dostrzegł ledwo widoczny biały zarys sylwetki gada. Podszedł tam, udając, że szuka jszczura, i błuskawicznie przystawił mu sztylet paraliżyjący do gardła. - Mów - rozkazał. Zmiennoskrzydły spojrzał na niego wystraszony. ,,Ileż jeszcze, Tafiirze?!" - zawołał w myślach. *** - Nie uratujesz jej? - zapytała Folia Szybkiego Szpica. - Zobaczymy, co zrobi nasz zabójca - odparł bóg złodziei. Sidlarz skinął głową. - A co z białym? Zostawimy go tak? - Poradzi sobie - wywrócił oczami Tafiir. - Nie jest zabójcą - odparła Folia. Niebieski smok westchnął. - Obserwujemy losy dwóch niezwykłych istot, Folio. Zajmij się swoim Jagu i nie wtykaj nosa w moje sprawy ze skrytobójcą... - Obaj są moimi podopiecznymi. Tylko ty zabrałeś mi jednego z nich, siejąc w nim ziarno mroku - lekko zdenerwowała sięsmoczyca. - Och, nie marudź już, tylko oglądaj spektakl! Folia obrzuciłą go powiątpiewającym spojrzeniem żółtych ślepi. *** - To wszystko? - zapytał czerwnego gada. Ten energicznie pokiwał łbem. - Więc odejdź. I nie mieszaj się więcej w moje sprawy. Meridia westchnęła i czmychnęła w las. Zabójca długo myślał nad tym, co usłyszał. *** (Na prośbę Szeptozgodnka i wieelu, wielu innych... Wątek z Jagu - kontynuacja!) Jagu jedną ręką trzymał się krawędzi przepaści. Jego biały płaszcz wydawał sie być małym światełkiem w otaczającym go mroku. Usłyszał kroki ogromnego stworzenia. Ziemia trzęsła się od nawet najmniejszego ruchu istoty. Z nozdrzy i otworów w trzewiach stwora buchał ogień, a oczy były otoczone płomieniami. Przednie łapy potwora przypominały ludzkie ręce, lecz były pokryte mnogością wyrostków w różnych odcieniach brązu i czerni oraz najróżniejszych odcieniach. Istota miała potężny tors, a jego potężne mięśnie było widać przez cienką, różowawą skórę. Pysk stworzenia był jednym z najobrzydliwszych widoków, jakie Jagu widział. Miał mocno wysuniętą dolną szczękę, z której wystawały pożółkłe i nieraz zepsute kły o różnej wielkości. Nos postwora przypominał dziób kruka - długi i lekko zakrzywiony na końcu. Tylne nogi stwora przypominały mieszankę łap smoka i giganta, choć bardziej podobne były do tego pierwszego. Istota miała pięc ogonów - od grzbietu aż po ich końcówki ciągnęły się zniszczone pióra. Potwór miał na sobie wiele ran ciętych i kłutych, które krwawiły obficie, a z każdej buchały kłęby pary. Biały Szermierz podciągnął się i wstał błyskawicznie na nogi. Ahzur ryknął i ruszył do ataku. Jagu był na to przygotowany i miał już w dłoniach sejmitary. Ruszył biegiem w kierunku potwora. Gdy dzieliły ich metry, skoczył i przyszykował się do natarcia. Magiczna broń rozbłysła błękitem, gdy klingi dotknęły ciała Ahzura. Nastąpił rozbłysk światła, a gdy znów było widno, Jagu stał za Ahzurem. A raczej dwoma połówkami ciała demona. - Przepadnij, Hokzii Ahzur - rzekł Biały Szermierz. Rozległy si setki wrzasków, a ciało potwora zaczęło zamieniać się w popiół, który został zabrany przez wiatr. Z miejsca, w którym padł stwór ku niebu wystrzeliły setki, jak nie tysiące cieni, krzyczących wniebogłosy. Jagu był zaskoczony mnogością dusz. Demon pożarł ich na prawde wiele. - Dobra robota, mój Qahnaarin do Hokzii - usłyszał ciepły głos. Biały Szermierz odwrócił się i ukłąkł na jedno kolano, pochylając głowę przed łanią stojąca przed nim. Zwierzę miało zielonkawy odcień sierści, a jej oczy były turkusowe i żarzyły sie światłem. Wokół łani emanowała aura spokoju i ciszy. - Żyję według twych reguł, Dii Ekrah - odparł ze spokojem Jagu. - Jest kolejny do wytępienia - rzekło zwierzę, nie otwierając pyska. - Kolejny? - zdziwił się szermierz. - Pustka rośnie w siłę, nezależnie od twych wyczynów, chłopcze - rzekła smutno łania. - Coraz więcej szczelin pojawia się w tym świecie. - Nie da się zniszczyć ich ostatecznie? - Do tego, mój Quahnaarin, potrzeba całej armii - odparło zwierzę. - Na razie jesteśmy za słabi. Od kilku dekad mamy problemy. I wyobraź sobie, że wszystko przez jednego boga... - A Pustka wykorzystuje te dekady słabości - stwierdził Biały Szermierz. - Ale jak jeden bóg może narobić takiego zamętu? - Ten bóg, mój chłopcze, jest największą zagadką tego świata. Nie została jeszcze rozwiązana i pewnie nigdy nie zostanie. Zapewne nawet on sam nie może jej rozpoznać. Jagu skinął głową. Zwierzę przesłało mu obraz przedstawiający nastęną szczelinę i zniknęło. Biały Szermierz westchnął. Czekała go długa droga... Ile istnień zginie, zanim przybędzie, by zgładzić demona? *** Czerń doskonale maskowała zabójcę, którego płaszcz był niewidoczny w otaczającym go mroku. Skierował się do niedużego domku w centrum wioski. Był ozdobiony błękitnymi i białymi farbami, natomiast nad drzwiami wisiała ozdoba przypominająca Śmiertnika Zębacza. We wszystkich oknach panowała ciemność, tylko jedno, na parterze, było źródłem ciepłego światła. Skrytobójca widział przezeń Astrid gawędzącą ze swoim ojcem i śmiejącą się w świetle bijącym z paleniska. Chcąc nie chcąc, Czarnemu Szermierzowi przemknęło przez myśl: Piękna... W czasie, gdy biała część zabójcy zbierała baty od czarnej za "dziwne myśli", zabójca znalazł się w pokoju blondynki i przysiadł na belce podtrzymującej konstrukcję dachu. Na jego szczęście pokój dziewczyny był na piętrze. Nie musiał długo czekać - a mógł to robić bardzo długo - na Astrid, bo po chwili zjawiła się w pomieszczeniu. Skierowała się w stronę łóżka i położyła na szafce nocnej zapaloną świecę, która była jedynym źródłem światła w pokoju. Schyliła się i wyciągnęła spod łóżka oprawiony w brązową skórę notatnik. Otworzyła go na pierwszej nkezapisanej stronie, wyjęła z szafki ołówek i zaczęła pisać. Zabójca obserwował ruchy jej ręki i domyślił się, że zdaje relację z dzisiejszego dnia. Wyraz twarzy dziewczyny zmienił się z lekkiego uśmieszku i spokoju na przygnębienie. Gdy skończyła pisać odłożyła pamiętnik pod łóżko, zdmuchnęła świecę i odwróciła się do ściany. Skrytobójca zeskoczył na ziemię cicho jak kot - lub śmierć - i delikatnie wyjął pamiętnik spod łóżka. Wrócił na belkę (ojciec Astrid mógł przecież zajrzeć do jej pokoju) i zaczął czytać. Chwilę potem pamiętnik spadł na ziemię. Astrid uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Poczuła lekki powiew powietrza i wiedziała, że Czarny Szermierz opuścił pomieszczenie. ,,Przynajmniej dotrzymał obietnicy" - pomyślała. Rozdział 16| Czasami po prostu trzeba... Rojer stał w wejściu do jaskini i rozglądał się za Czarnym Szermierzem. Czekał tu już długo -bardzo długo - a zabójca nie wracał. ,,Co on tam robi?" - zastanawiał się. W końcu zrezygnowany położył się spać. W końcu Czkawka był jak kot - może i czasem zniknie na jakiś czas, ale zawsze wróci. Z tą myślą - dającą dużo otuchy, a nawet bardzo dużo - położył się spać. *** ''-Paniczu, ktoś chce się z panem pilnie widzieć - powiedział lokaj, po czym wyszedł z bogato zdobionego pokoju.'' Drzwi uchyliły się i powoli wszedł przez nie Czarny Szermierz. Wydawał się płynąć w powietrzu, a za nim ciągnęła się chmura cienia. Piękne i skąpo ubrane kobiety otaczające Rojera rozpłynęły się, natomiast jego sen wyostrzył się i nabrał szczegółów. '' ''- Będziesz mnie nękać w snach? - zapytał skrytobójcę. ''-Tylko przywracam ci świadomość podczas snu - odparł Czarny Szermierz.'' Rojer nie zrozumiał, o co chodzi, ale nie wnikał w to. ''- Na jakiś czas zniknę - ciągnął zabójca. - Nie szukaj mnie. Skrywaj cienie pod swymi skrzydłami... '' ''-...bo nawet najmniejszy płomyk może je rozproszyć.'' Sumah do Dinok skinął głową. '' ''- A ten "jakiś czas" będzie trwał długo? - zapytał Cień. ''-Być może. '' Tym razem to Rojer skinął głową. Znał Czkawkę dość dobrze i wiedział, że od czasu do czasu potrzebował samotności. '' ''Następnie sylwetka skrytobójcy rozpłynęła się, a sen Rojera wrócił do normy. *** Ludność Berk zebrała się na północnym brzegu wioski. Ze strony Pustkowi Północy dochodziło tysiące skowytów wilków i innych zwierząt. Wśród wieśniaków były także Cienie. Stały na dachu pobliskiego domu, próbując dostrzec coś za drzewami. - Widzicie coś? - zapytał ich Mieczyk. - Nie, ale chyba wszyscy wiemy, kogo to robota - odparł Rojer, zeskakując z dachu. Pozostałe Cienie pozostały tam, patrząc i słuchając z niedowierzaniem na czyny ich przywódcy. - On wyrżnie całe Pustkowia! - zawołał ktoś, i wcale nie rozradowało to wikingów. Ich miny stały się jeszcze bardziej posępne. - Nie możecie tam po niego iść, zanim wymorduje stamtąd wszystko? - zapytał Rojera Mieczyk. - Dostałem jasne rozkazy, a zapewne domyślasz się, że lepiej nie kwestionować rozkazów Czarnego Szermierza - wzruszył ramionami Cień. Mieczyk zgodził się bez słowa. *** Sejmitary cięły i dźgały, wirując w swym śmiercionośnym tańcu. Większość wilków wybrała ucieczkę, ale niektóre dalej nacierały na intruza. Gdyby wybrały odwrót, pożyłyby chwilę dłużej. Ruchy Cichej Śmierci były precyzyjne i instynktowne. Myślami był daleko stąd, zaglądał w najgłębsze zakątki swej duszy i umysłu. Nawet jego czarna i biała część siedziały cicho, rozmyślając. Gdy wilki porzuciły walkę i usiłowały się ratować ucieczką, Sumah do Dinok zaczął gonić zwierzęta. Zanim Demoniczny Wilk i jego trójka zdążyła zauważyć ostrza zostały pozbawione łbów. Przerażone tym widokiem wilki uciekały z jeszcze większym strachem i czerpały energię ze swych najgłębiej skrywanych zasobów. Pustkowia były polem ćwiczebnym zabójcy. Wiedział, że wilki nie pobiegną tak długo. *** - Przerwaliśmy rekrutację na jakiś czas - powtórzył Audiere. - Dlaczego? Ponoć przyjmujecie każdego, kto potrafi cicho zabijać! - nie ustępowała dziewczyna. - Jesteś kobietą - odparł Cień. - Płci pięknej nie przyjmujecie? - zapytała bezuczuciowo. Audiere nie odpowiedział od razu, a kobieta nie dała mu na to czasu. - Potrafię zabijać, jak nie chcesz uwierzyć, daj mi jakieś zlecenie - powiedziała. Cień przyjrzał się jej jeszcze raz. Była wysoka, posiadała sylwetkę osy, a jej włosy i oczy były szare. Przywdziała strój w tym samym kolorze. Przedstawiła mu się jako Angel Duch, co w sumie do niej pasowało. ,,A może?" - pomyślał Audiere. - No dobra - westchnął. - Ale ostatnio mamy... Przerwę w pracy... - To znaczy? - zapytała, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. - Wytłumaczę Ci w domu - odparł Cień. - Domu? - chciała wiedzieć dziewczyna, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień zaskoczenia. - Siedziby Cieni. Naszego domu - wytłumaczył Audiere. Duch skinął głową. *** - Kobieta?! - zdziwiły się chórem Cienie, na co Angel prychnęła. - Tak - wywrócił oczami Audiere. - Ale... - Jak myślicie - przerwał im - mistrz też by jej nie przyjął ze względu na płeć? - Ale mistrza nie ma! Nie musi o niczym wiedzieć! - krzyknął ktoś. Jego usta zamknęły się szybko, gdy nad nim przeleciał kruk. Wylądował na skrzyni obok zbiorowiska i zakrakał: - Jestem oczami mojego pana, Arlo. Wasz mistrz codziennie otrzymuje ode mnie wspomnienia, więc to także zobaczy. - Arlo przełknął głośno ślinę. Kruk na chwilę zamknął oczy, ale otworzył je szybko i kontynuował - Nie mogę rzec, czy mistrz przyjmie tą dziewczynę... Zapewne niedługo wróci. Zapewne. - Coś mu się stało? - zapytał Audiere, lekko zmartwiony. - To zależy - odparł Kuro. - Od czego? - dopytywał się zastępca Czkawki. - Chodzi ci o uraz fizyczny czy psychiczny? *** W środku zabójcy panowała prawdziwa burza. Zabił wszystkich uciekinierów, lecz jeden mu chyba uciekł. Pewnie już zdechł z wyczerpania. Odszedł w poszukiwaniu nowej zwierzyny. *** Jagu ciął i dźgał sejmitarami. Ich krawędzie lśniły błękitem przy każdym cięciu. Ten demon, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego, miał długie, wężowe ciało z pięcioma krokodylimi łbami zawieszonymi na długich i masywnych szyjach. Z każdej buchał ogień, natomiast wzdłuż tułowia stwora ciągnął się rząd łap z ostrymi szponami. Nie mówiąc już o kolczastych ogonach, które śmigały w powietrzu z zadziwiającą szybkością. Krozol Hokzii posłał kulę ognia w stronę Jagu. Ten uniknął jej zwinnie i ciął w bok demona, zostawiając w tym miejscu krwawą linię. Potwór zaskomlał cicho. - Nie skacz tak, mała myszko - odezwał się potężnym głosem. - Nie uciekniesz przed moimi szczękami! Biały Szermierz nie odpowiedział. Pobiegł do kamiennej ściany, która była częścią góry, w której walczyli. Demon zrobił z jej boku ogromną dziurę i kilka metrów nad jego głowami był strop dawnej jaskini. Jagu wskoczył w szczelinę pomiędzy kamieniami i biegł dalej wąskim korytarzem. Wspinał się na górę, a Krozol czasami uderzał w ściany swymi ogonami, często krusząc wiele skał i powodując małe lawiny oraz tym samym utrudniając Quahnaarinowi zadanie. W końcu Biały Szermierz znalazł dość dużą szczelinę umieszczoną na wysokości, której potrzebował. Wyszedł przez nią i znalazł się na półce skalnej kilka metrów przewyższającej stwora. Gdy Krozol Hokzii odwrócił się w jego stronę i zamierzał zaatakować, Jagu wskoczył mu na środkowy pysk i wbił weń swoje ostrze, po czym zaczął biec wzdłuż grzbietu wijącego się demona, ciągle go raniąc. Gdy wylądował na ziemi, wszystkie (poza tym przeciętym) paszcze zaczęły swoją pieśń końca. Ich wrzaski były niesamowicie głośne, lecz słowa Jagu były przez nie słyszalne: - Przepadnij, Krozol Hokzii! - rozkazał, a demon zaczął płonąć i zamieniać się w popiół. Biały Szermierz zrzucił płaszcz, podwinął rękaw i zaczął opatrywać swoje lewe przedramię, o które demon zahaczył kłem. Pojawiła się Boska Łania. - Gdzie teraz, Dii Ekrah? - zapytał, klęcząc, ale nie przerywając pracy. - Nigdzie. Odpowiedź ta zdziwiła wielce Jagu. Podniósł na nią wzrok. - Jak to "Nigdzie"? - Na Berk jest ktoś, kto bardzije potrzebuje twojej pomocy, Dii Quahnaarin - wytłumaczyło zwierzę. - Czkawka? Zwierzę skinęło łbem. - Jest zagubionym dzieckiem w tym świecie. Idź, i pomóż mu, by wrócił na swoją ścieżkę. - Mówisz, jakby był jakimś bohaterem - zauważył Biały Szermierz. - Czasami świat nie potrzebuje bohatera, tylko potwora - odparła Meridia, znikając. Jagu westchnął. Zapewne już niedługo będzie go czekać kolejna walka. Spojrzał na ranę, już zabandażowaną. I możliwe, że to nie on będzie zwycięzcą. Jednak czasami po prostu trzeba przegrać. *** Demoniczny wilk biegł, pomimo wyczerpania. Widział już wystarczająco wiele mordu. Był najciszej, jak potrafił. Wiedział, że zagłada kryła się za najmniejszym skowytem. Zwolnił tempo, dając płucom i sercu odpocząć trochę. Przeklinał się za brak ćwiczeń. Zarówno za życia, jak i po śmierci. Truchtem dotarł do najbliższej watahy. Zaskomlał i podkulił ogon, ukazując uległość. Alfa stada wyszedł ze swej jaskini i zawarczał. Czerwone zdobienia na jego ciele rozbłysły. Uciekinier wytłumaczył wszystko, a Alfa był zaniepokojony tymi informacjami. Od razu wysłał grupy posłańców, które miały poinformować pozostałe watahy. Zapowiadała się rzeź. I to wielka, a zwierzęta czuły to w powietrzu. Nie chciały ponownie widzieć krwi swych przyjaciół. Nie chciały ponownie umierać, widząc dookoła trupy osób, które niegdyś znały. Jednak czasami po prostu trzeba walczyć. Walczyć o dom i rodzinę. *** Audiere był wstrząśnięty tym, co powiedział mu kruk. Porozmawiał z nim na osobności, podczas gdy reszta Cieni zajmowała się nową rekrutką. Nie chciał ich martwić. - Co zrobimy? - zapytał Cień. - Ja polecę pomóc mojemu panu, a wy przeczekacie całą sprawę - odparł Kuro. - Tego by chciał mój pan. Audiere skinął głową, patrząc, jak kruk znika. Ale czasem po prostu trzeba przeczekać burzę... *** Astrid pakowała do torby najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Trochę prowiantu, opatrunki lecznicze zioła. Ubrała swoją pięknie zrobioną płytową zbroję ze stali i wzięła dwa ręczne toporki do rzucania po czym przypięła je do pasa. Spojrzałą na swój dwuręczny topór bojowy. Wzięła go, zbiegłą po schodach i miała wyjść, gdy coś przykuło jej uwagę. Coś niebieskiego wystającego z szafki naprzeciwko drzwi w pokoju jej ojca. Drzwi były uchylone, więc weszła i zobaczyła, co to. Byłą to błękitna suknia, a obok niej leżało zdjęcie ze ślubu jej rodziców. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Oderwała pasmo błękitnego materiały, po czym przywiązała go sobie do drzewca topora, tuż przy ostrzu. Wybiegła z domu, nie martwiąc się nawet zamknięciem drzwi. Biegła wzdłuż lasu w stronę północy. On jej potrzebował. Wiedziała to. Ponieważ czasem po prostu trzeba pomóc, nawet komuś takiemu. *** Skrytobójca zatrzymał się. Otaczały go setki, jeśli nie tysiące zwierząt. Na czele każdej z watah stał Alfa, większy od zwykłego wilka, pokryty zdobieniami żarzącymi się kolorem stada. Tysiące oczu, zielonych, błękitnych, żółtych i każdego innego koloru, były wpatrzone w Czarnego Szermierza z nienawiścią. Przyleciały nawet ptaki, wpatrzone w widowisko i intruza z podobnymi uczuciami. Z tłumu zwierząt wyszedł wcześniejszy uciekinier. Jego oczy z ciemnoczerwonych zmieniły kolor na fioletowy, natomiast na jego ciele powstały zdobienia. Powstało nowe stado. Alfy zawyły. Zwierzęta rzuciły się do ataku. Fala ta zalała Czarnego Szermierza. Ciął i wirował, a jego ostrza tańczyły swój śmiercionośny taniec. Wilki i ptaki zadawały mu pojedyncze i drobne rany, a Czkawka pozwolił Czarnemu i Białemu również walczyć. Stali do siebie plecami i w razie potrzeby znikali na ułamek sekundy, by nie otrzymać ran od wilków. Walka zdawała się ciągnąć bez końca. Alfy dowodziły z tyłu swymi watahami, a inne stada oddały część wilków Fioletowemu Alfie. Po długim czasie zabójca był zmuszony walczyć bez pomocy swych części duszy. jeden z wilków skoczył nań, przewracając go, i myślał, że to już koniec... ...dopóki ręczny toporek nie trawił wilka w kark, łamiąc go. Skrytobójca wstał i zaczął walczyć z jeszcze większą determinacją. Skinął Astrid głową w podziękowaniu, po czym siekał dalej. A ona z nim. Bo czasami tak po prostu trzeba... *** Do jaskini zabójcy wszedł nieznajomy mężczyzna w bieli. Rojer i trójka pozostałych Cieni stanęła mu na drodze, lecz ten zatrzymał się po wykonaniu kilku kroków i zdjął kaptur. Wyglądał jak brat bliźniak Czarnego Szermierza. Poza kruczymi włosami był identyczny. Wyraz twarzy przybysza mówił sam za siebie. Kłopoty. Odwrócił się i z pośpiechem opuścił jaskinię, a Cienie i Sky pobiegli za nim. Wychodząc, Sky wziął katanę z kuźni Czkawki. Przecież później odda... Jeśli nie zapomni. *** Dotarli na Pustkowi, a o chwili dołączył do nich Kuro. - Co z resztą Cieni? - zapytał Roshan kruka. - Kazałem im zostać i przeczekać to wszystko - zakrakał kruk. - Tego by chciał mój pan. A ty, Horvey do Strun, co tu robisz? Myślałem, że Meridia każe ci załatwiać brudną robotę i sprzątać po zabawach bogów. - Ona mi kazała tu przyjść - przyznał Jagu. - Mam wrażenie, że bogowie bawią się nami i cieszą z całej tej rzezi. - I zapewne masz rację - zgodził się kruk. *** Oboje się uśmiechali. walczyli plecami do siebie i świetnie się uzupełniali. Gdy wilk leciał w stronę Astrid, Czkawka zabijał go jednym pchnięciem wymierzonym w serce. Astrid rzadko blokowała cios wymierzony w Czkawkę, ale i tak bardzo mu pomagała. Pod ich stopami piętrzyły się ciała martwych wilków. Nie sprawiało im to większego problemu. *** - Czemu to zrobiłaś? - zapytał Tafiir Sidlarza. - Też mam prawo ingerować w sprawy śmiertelników - odparła Meridia. - Ale on jest moją zabawką! - zaprotestował Bóg Złodziei. - Ależ ja go nie tknęłam - uśmiechnęła się smoczyca. - Ja tylko wysłałam mojego pionka na Berk. W naszej grze nei ma zasad i jest tylko jeden zwycięzca, wiesz o tym. Tafiir spiorunował ją spojrzeniem. - Mi nie daliście nawet zagrać... - zaczął skarżyć się Ignis, który pojawił się znikąd. - Szachownica ma tylko dwa kolory i jest grą dla dwóch graczy, Ignisie - odparł Bóg Złodziei. Bóg Wojny prychnął i ponownie zniknął. *** Cienie przybyły do miejsca walki. Zaczęły przebijać się do swego mistrza, a sejmitary Jagu bardzo im pomagały. Kuro używał swojej przerażającej magii, niszcząc dusze wilków i tym samym zabijając je. Przelatywał przez zwierzęta niczym duch i rozbijał ich świadectwo istnienia w drobny mak. Roshan stwierdził, że następnym razem bardziej będzie doceniał tego ptaka. Część wilków zaczęła wariować, a ich oczy stały się całkowicie czarne. Przestały walczyć i spoglądały w przestrzeń przed sobą. Następnie gwałtownie zaczęły atakować inne wilki. Był to kolejny pokaz walki Kuro. Niedługo potem Cienie, Jagu i Sky dostali się do Zabójcy z Berk i pomagali mu. Wkrótce zaczęli powoli kierować się w stronę krawędzi Pustkowi. Gdy do niej dotarli, wilki odpuściły i odeszły, uważając dalszą walkę za niepotrzebną. Bo czasami tak po prostu trzeba. *** Astrid zaraz po tym, jak została sam na sam z zabójcą, nie wytrzymała i pocałowała go. Ten był jak zawsze zdziwiony. Nie wiedział, co robić. Gdy oderwała się od niego, ten spojrzał nań lekko obrażony. Zaśmiała się, a on lekko się uśmiechnął. W jego duszy zapanował spokój. Po raz pierwszy od trzynastu lat. Rozdział 17| Co robisz, Czarny Szermierzu? (Uwaga! Ten rozdział możesz w większości pominąć. Tutaj będzie wprowadzone troszeczkę więcej Hiccstrid, więc... No cóż, z doświadczenia wiem, że Aga nie będzie zadowolona, ale końcówka rozdziału wszystko naprawi! XD) Rojer, Roshan, Ian i Brian wrócili wraz ze Sky na Hjaar. Zabójca postanowił na jakiś czas zostać na Berk. Po fali protestów ze strony Cieni Czarny Szermierz stracił cierpliwość i Kuro zabrał ich prosto do Sanktuarium Mroku. Nazwa oczywiście jak najbardziej pasująca, lecz w środku nie było wcale tak mrocznie. W ich domu każdy Cień miał swój kącik. Mieli pokoje czteroosobowe, każdy miał miejsce na swoje rzeczy. Była tam ogromna sala ćwiczebna, która była chyba największym pomieszczeniem w całym kompleksie jaskiń tworzącym Sanktuarium. Ponadto grupa skrytobójców miała kilku kupców mieszkających w oddzielnych kwaterach i tablicę zleceń, na której ciągle pojawiały się coraz to bardziej wymagające zadania. Były one oczywiście pogrupowane w zależności od rangi Cienia. Nowicjusze musieli konsultować się z Czkawką, Rojerem lub Audiere, gdy chcieli przyjąć jakieś zadanie, uczniowie (Czkawka przydzielał rangi co tydzień, chyba, że nikt się aż tak bardzo nie poprawił) mogli brać najniższej klasy, czeladnicy średnio zaawansowane a eksperci trudne. Byli jeszcze mistrzowie. Oczywiście nie tacy jak Czkawka (na którego mówili In do Dinok, czyli Mistrz Śmierci), lecz ich ranga pozwalała brak specjalne zadania i konsultować się z kontaktami w sprawach nowych zadań, oraz rozwieszać lub zdejmować zlecenia. Rzecz jasna, im trudniejsze zadanie, tym większa wypłata. To zachęcało nowicjuszy do dalszej nauki i ćwiczeń, bo wszystko poza podstawowym wyposażeniem i posiłkami musieli sobie sami załatwić. Czkawkę nie obchodziło, czy to kradzieżą, czy poprzez transakcję kupiecką, chociaż sam nie lubił kraść. Pierwszym, co czwórka Cieni zrobiła w domu, było tłumaczenie wszystkim wszystkiego w szczegółach i zapewnianie, że In do Dinok niedługo wróci. - A jak nie wróci? - zwątpił ktoś. - A jak postanowi zostać na Berk? Rojer przyjrzał się obliczu rudego, piegowatego chłopaka. - Wróci - obiecał mistrz. - A co z rekrutacją? Dalej mamy ją wstrzymywać? - zapytał Audiere. - Na razie chyba tak. Wykonujcie zlecenia jakby Czarny Szermierz dalej tu był. Cienie ponuro skinęły głowami. Większość z nich wątpiła, a Rojer wiedział, że to przez ich brak wiedzy o Czkawce. Gdyby go poznali, nie zwątpiliby w żadne jego słowo. On dotrzymywał obietnic. I w to jego pierwsi uczniowie musieli wierzyć. *** Zabójca stał na klifie na Berk. Co on tak właściwie zamierzał zrobić? Astrid go kochała. Poświęciła temu każdą stronę w swoim pamiętniku. Pokazywała to cały czas. Tylko czemu? Czego od niego oczekiwała? Myśli przerwała mu jego czarna część. Pojawiła się przed nim i uderzyła go w twarz, a w jej oczach Czkawka po raz pierwszy zobaczył strach. Pojawiła się też biała część. Była rozradowana, biło od niej więcej światła niż zwykle. Przy niej Vokul wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie. - Czemu się tak denerwujesz, murzynku? - zapytał Biały. - Zadowolony? - zwrócił się Czarny do Czkawki. Czarny Szermierz nie odpowiedział. - Idioto, sprowadzisz na nas zagładę... - chciał kontynuować Vokul, lecz Biały mu przerwał: - Raczej na CIEBIE sprowadza zagładę. Ja przeżyję i będę jeszcze silniejszy! Czarny wiedział to. I tego najbardziej się bał. - Niszcząc mnie, zabijesz siebie, Sumah do Dinok - rzekł słabo Czarny. - Gdy ja umrę, twoja dusza umrze. Staniesz się... - przerwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Tym czymś! - Wskazał Białego. Czkawka również się bał. Podzielał uczucia ich obu. Był rozdarty po chwili spokoju. Rosło w nim dobro. Tego chciała Astrid. Idąc za tokiem myślenia Czarnego, chciała zniszczyć Czkawkę. Natomiast myśląc jak Biały, chciała z niego zrobić lepszego człowieka. Pozostało pytanie: Kto miał rację? Czarny Szermierz westchnął, a jego oddech był urywany. Pierwszy raz od tylu lat się bał. Pierwszy raz groziło mu coś gorszego od śmierci. Groziła mu utrata duszy. Utrata własnej tożsamości. - Co zrobisz? - usłyszał głos Jagu za swoimi plecami. - Ja... Nie wiem - odparł cicho i szczerze. - Jesteś w trudnej sytuacji. Sam też nie wiem, co robić - powiedział Biały Szermierz. - Nie jesteś w stanie tego pojąć - rzekł Sumah do Dinok. - Zacząłem kopać sobie grób zaraz po naszej pierwszej walce. - Kopałeś go już wcześniej, lecz nieświadomie - zauważył Jagu. Czkawka skrzywił się, lecz nie było to spowodowane słowami Quahnaarina, a sztyletem, który wbił się w udo Czarnego. Zaczynali powoli walczyć, lecz Czkawka miał to głęboko w poważaniu. Wiedział, że Czarny nie miał szans na wygraną, natomiast Biały nie potrafił zabić Czarnego. - Być może był wykopany już wcześniej, lecz grabarz się pomylił, i zakopał nie tą osobę - rzekł, mając na myśli swoją matkę. Miał z nią wiele wspomnień, więcej szczęśliwych w ciągu tych trzech lat niż z ojcem w ciągu szesnastu. -Zastanawiasz się często, co by było, gdyby to ciebie zabrał smok? - zapytał Jagu, domyślając się myśli Czarnego Szermierza. - Czasami - potwierdził Sumah do Dinok. - Też często mnie trapi myśl, co by było, gdybym został w domu - przyznał Jagu. - Pewnie byłbym taką samą gnidą jak reszta mojego ludu. - Barbarzyńcy? Jagu pokręcił głową. - Coś gorszego. - Na prawdę? - Moja babka złożyła mego ojca w ofierze swojej obłąkanej bogini - mruknął. - Osobiście wbiła mu sztylet w serce. - Nie tylko ja mam patologię w rodzinie - prychnął Czkawka. - Najwyraźniej. - Westchnął Jagu. - Wracając do twego problemu... Masz dwie opcje. Obie nie za dobre. - Jakie? - Możesz albo uratować czarną część i uciec do Cieni, albo dać spokój białej i zostać z Astrid na Berk. Nie pociągniesz tak długo, wiesz o tym. Czkawka zaśmiał się. - Zawsze jest jakieś nieszablonowe rozwiązanie. Obie opcje, które podałeś, są złe. W obu zginę. Nie ma sytuacji, w której nie można by uciec przed losem. - Mądrze prawisz - uśmiechnął się Biały Szermierz. Nastała chwila ciszy, podczas której Czarny Szermierz podszedł do Białego i uderzył go mocno w tył głowy, przez co dodał Czarnemu trochę otuchy. Obie części zniknęły. - Wiesz, tak na prawdę wysłała mnie tu Meridia - rzekł Jagu. - Kazała mi zrobić z ciebie dobrego baranka, który wykonywałby jej rozkazy. *** Tafiir spojrzał rozbawiony na Meridię. - Fajny król. - Przynajmniej korniki nie zjadają go od środka - burknęła smoczyca. *** - Bogowie - prychnął Sumah do Dinok. - Mogę się założyć, że Tafiir też coś knuje, chociaż nie wyznaję wiary w żadnego boga. *** Tym razem to Meridia spojrzała na Tafiira z uśmiechem. - Fajny król. - Przynajmniej wie co robić bez mojej interwencji - prychnął Szybki Szpic. *** - Dlaczego służysz Meridii? - zapytał Białego Szermierza skrytobójca. - Pozbywam się demonów, a ona mi mówi, gdzie są - odparł Quahnaarin. - W ten sposób pomagam ludziom. Powinienes tez spróbować. - Próbujesz mnie zabić, tak? - prychnął Czkawka. - Nie. Zachęcam cię do przysłużenia się światu. - Nie chcę się przysługiwać światu. I tak o mnie zapomni w chwili mojej śmierci. - Może i masz rację - odparł Jagu. - Ale ja mam coś takiego jak honor czy uczciwość. - Honor jest chorobą psychiczną kich wojowników, którzy umarli kilka dni później w "honorowej walce", natomiast uczciwość nie istnieje w świecie gnijącym od środka przez ludzi. - Jednakże pomagasz mu w tym, dokładając doń zło. - Być może - odparł Czkawka. - Ale i tak pewnie skończę na stosie spalony przez tych "honorowych wojowników", którzy tak czczą te swoje gadzinki. - Pesymista - zaśmiał się Jagu. - Mhm. Biały Szermierz westchnął. - Demony czekają. Może przemyślisz moją propozycję... Tych brzydali jest wystarczająco dużo dla nas dwóch - po tych słowach Quahnaarin odszedł, zostawiając Czkawkę samego. Czarny Szermierzn nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nawet zaciekawiła go propozycja tego dziwnego chłopaka. Miał jednak ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Musiał ratować swoje życie. Z tą myślą i determinacją na twarzy pozwolił sobie na chwilę rozrywki. Wyjął zwitek papieru i napisał krótką notkę do Astrid. Złożył karteczkę w samolocik, po czym położył go na otwartej dłoni i zdmuchnął go z niej. Wiedział, że dotrze do odbiorcy. Następnie spojrzał na zachodzące słońce. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, po czym zaczął biec w stronę krawędzi. Skoczył. Uwielbiał to robić. Kochał uczucia temu towarzyszące. Wiatr trzepoczący jego ubraniem, krew, która szybciej krążyła w żyłach.. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by stracić coś takiego. Nie mógł pozwolić, by życie uciekło mu z klatki, którą kuł przez tyle lat. Tuż przy ziemi zniknął w obłoku czarnego dymu, zabrany przez Kuro. *** Rojer zaczynał się trochę martwić. In do Dinok nie wracał już przez długi czas. Mistrz szedł w zamyśleniu przez centrum Sanktuarium, rozmyślając. Coś gwałtownie przerwało jego zadumę, pojawiając się nagle w obłoku dymu i wpadając na Cienia. - Co do jasnej...! - wrzasnął Rojer, zbierając się z ziemi. - Rojer! - odpowiedział mu głos In do Dinoka. Również wstawał z ziemi, natomiast Kuro siedział nieopodal i śmiał się po swojemu z tej sytuacji. - Jesteś na reszcie, Czkawka! - ucieszył się Cień. - Koniec wakacji - burknął Czarny Szermierz, po czym spojrzał spode łba na kruka. - Ty! Wiedziałeś, że tędy ktoś idzie! Kruk przekrzywił łeb, jakby nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Czkawka mruknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem. - No to teraz... Działo się coś ciekawego? - zapytał Czkawka. - Trochę - odparł Rojer. - Pojawiła się nowa rekrutka, Audiere zignorował dla niej twój rozkaz. - Rekrutka? - zdziwił się Czkawka. - W dodatku złamał rozkaz? Musiała być dobra. Bardzo dobra. - I owszem. Jak dla mnie od razu pasuje do rangi czeladnika. - Prowadź. Cień z uśmiechem skinął głową. Czarna część duszy zabójcy czuła się lepiej. Była w domu, który sama zbudowała. Biała siedziała cicho i rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji nie przeszkadzała Czarnemu. Dotarli do sali ćwiczebnej. Była tam dziewczyna w szarym stroju. Ćwiczyła walkę sztyletami. Było po niej widać, że jest całkowicie skupiona na ruchach swego ciała. Poświęcałą im całą koncentrację, by były idealne. Czarny Szermierz specjalnie ruszył w stronę, w którą rzucała. Zaczął biec, a ROjer lekko się zdenerwował, ale nie przeszkadzał In do Dinokowi. Dziewczyna w skupieniu i z zamkniętymi oczami rzuciła sztyletem, mając zamiar trafić w sam środek tarczy. Rozległ się wrzask, na który otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Zobaczyła Czkawkę zgiętego w pół tuż przy tablicy. Przerażona podbiegła. Truciyna w nich zawarta powodowała martwicę w ciągu godziny. Rojer również podbiegł, zastanawiając się, co znów wymyślił Czarny Szermierz. - Boże... Ja nie widziałam cię, Mistrzu! Przepraszam... - na jej pokerowej twarzy zagościł strach. Czkawka zaśmiał się i wyprostował, pokazując, że nic mu nie jest. Lecz rękojeść sztyletu ewidentnie wystawała mu z brzucha. - Gra świateł - oświadczył, po czym odszedł w bardziej oświetlone miejsce. Ciągnęła się za nim chmurka biełego i czarnego, prawie przezroczystego dymu. Rojer uważnie go obserwował. NIe zaobserwował owej chmurki nigdy wcześniej. Gdy Czkawka wszedł w oświetlony obiekt, Angel zauważyła, że był lekko przezroczyzty, a sztylet tkwił w samym środku tarczy. Czarna część urosła lekko w siłę. Rojer zaśmiał się i poklepał rekrutantkę po ramieniu. - Przyzwyczaj się. Robi tak często - rzekł do niej. Czarny Szermierz uśmiechnął się lekko pod chustą. - Może sprawdzimy, co potrafisz? - zaproponował jej. - Ja... To byłby zaszczyt, Sumah do Dinok - odparła. - Zaczekaj chwilę - rzekł, po czym wrócił z mieczami, sejmitarami i sztyletami. Niezaklętymi. - Wybierz, czym chcesz walczyć - polecił, a sam odłożył Mirathrlella i Doragonhato, po czym wybrał dwa sejmitary z surowca z Pustkowi Północy, z którego była zrobiona większość broni tutaj. Broń byłą niesamowicie lekka, jak zauważyła Angel. Nie znała tego materiału, ale założyła się, że te oręże kuł sam Czarny Szermierz. Pomyślała, co byłoby najlepsze. Czkawka to najwyraźniej zauważył, bo rzekł: - Za dużo myślisz, za mało robisz. Wahanie może zaprowadzić cię do zguby. Zaufaj instynktowi. On ci powie, co będzie najlepsze. Zrobiła, jak kazał. Wybrała sztylet i miecz. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Rojer zabrał resztę broni i stanął z boku, obserwując. Powoli zbierało się coraz więcej Cieni. - Zaczynaj - powiedział Czarny Szermierz. Angel natarła błyskawicznie, skupiając się najmocniej, jak mogła. Czarny Szermierz leniwie zablokował cios i uderzyło go wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, gdy zabił niewolnicę. Otrząsnął się jednak szybko i wyprowadził - powolny jak na niego - cios. Został doskonale zablokowany. Natarł ponownie, trochę szybciej i cios również został sparowany. Zaatakował obydwoma sejmitarami. Ostrza natrafiły na solidną blokadę ze strony Ducha. Czarny Szermierz wykorzystał to i dzięki sejmitarom odbił się od przeciwniczki, oddalając się o kilka stóp. Angel przybrała postawę obronną i czekała. Sumah do Dinok natarł ze zdwojoną szybkością. Duch była na to przygotowana i sparowała cios oraz zmarkowała pchnięcie w brzuch skrytobójcy, tym samym zmuszając go do cofnięcia się. Czarny Szermierz uśmiechnął się, po czym z błyskiem w oku ruszył do ataku, znów przyspieszając. Podobnie wyglądała cała walka. In do Dinok ciągle przyspieszał. Definitywnie skończyło się to tak, że Angel nie nadążała za Czarnym Szermierzem. Zatrzymał się i rzekł: - Czeladnik. Duch cieszyła się, chociaż zachowała pokerową twarz. *** Rok później. Czarny Szermierz stał na klifach na Berk. Rozmyślał wpatrzony w zachód słońca. Przez miniony rok wędrował pomiędzy Berk, Hjaar i szczelinami, przy których razem z Jagu walczyli z demonami. Przez ten cały czas musiał pilnować, by żadna z części nie urosła na tyle, by przerosnąć inną. Szczerze miał tego dość, ale to było jedyne rozwiązanie. Podeszła do niego Astrid. Wyczuł jej delikatne ruchy gdy tylko wyłoniła się zza krzaków na skraju lasu. - Mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość, poza naszym ślubem, oczywiście – powiedziała cichutko. - Jaką? – chciał wiedzieć zabójca. - Jestem w ciąży – wyszeptała. Skrytobójca sapnął ze zdumienia. Odwrócił się gwałtownie do Astrid z mieszaniną szoku, złości i smutku na twarzy. - Nie cieszysz się? – zapytała cicho i ostrożnie dziewczyna. - To niemożliwe – wyszeptał skrytobójca. Czuł okropny ból w piersi. Czarna część walczyła. Była silna. Ale biała też... Wszystko stało się w ułamku sekundy, w której to Czarny wygrał walkę. Sztylet zatopił się w miękkim ciele kobiety. Ostrze dosięgnęło kilkumiesięcznego płodu i zostawiło ranę na jego policzku. Biały zdążył na czas. Czarny Szermierz przywołał swego kruka, patrząc na łzy swej niedoszłej żony. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nigdy. Ale biała część temu przeczyła. Zostawił ją tak, a gdy krzyk usłyszeli mieszkańcy przybyli, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na zabójcę trzymającego zakrwawiony sztylet. Sumah do Dinok zniknął w chmurze dymu. Astrid krzyczała nań nawet, gdy zniknął. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Tymczasem Czkawka był daleko stąd. Nie na Hjaar. Był sam na wyspie na północnym wschodzie archipelagu. Ciężko oddychał. Kurczowo trzymał dłonią płaszcz na jego piersi. Eksplodował w nim ból. W każdej jego cząsteczce ciała. Krzyknął zaskoczony nagłym atakiem, lecz zacisnął zęby i starał się utrzymać na nogach. Upadł na piasek i zemdlał z bólu. *** Tafiir przyglądał się wszystkiemu wystraszony. Czyżby jego rozrywka umarła po siedemnastu latach? Czkawka nie mógł umrzeć. Był jego osobistą zabawką. - I co teraz zrobisz, Tafiirze? – zapytała Meridia głosem ociekającym słodyczą. - Nie wiem! – krzyknął zdesperowany bóg. – Nie wiem, co zrobię! - Chyba nie pofatygujesz się osobiście, co? - Tak zrobię – odparł Szybki Szpic po namyśle. Wstał ze swojego tronu w Pałacu Nocy i wymaszerował przez drzwi komnaty, zostawiając za sobą zaskoczoną Zmiennoskrzydłą. Dotarł do bariery antymagicznej i przeszedł przez nią, teleportując się. Tafiir nie bawił się w przebieranki. Pojawiał się wszędzie w swej prawdziwej postaci, w przeciwieństwie do innych bogów. Pojawił się obok Czkawki i Kuro, który usilnie starał się obudzić swojego pana. - Odsuń się, magiczny kruku – polecił zwierzęciu. To niepewne zamiarów bóstwa odsunęło się, gotowe do ataku. Tafiir spojrzał na zabójcę. Nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Nie teraz. „Co zrobiłeś, Czarny Szermierzu?”- zastanowił się. Zdematerializował się i przeniósł do świadomości chłopaka. To będzie ciekawa podróż... Tak, wiem. Możecie mnie zabić. Hejty proszę! ;-; Rozdział totalnie z d*** wzięty ;-; Ten uczuć, gdy zmuszasz siebie do pisania czegoś, czego nie lubisz i nie potrafisz pisać ;-; to też wyjaśnia dlaczego nie było nextów ;-; Ale teraz będzie z górki! :D Zapowiada się coś, co chciałam zrobić już dawno! Jako ciekawostkę dodam, że na Berk Czkawka niedługo po pocałunku miał zapaść w śpiączkę i Jagu miał go ratować... ale nie wypaliło x3 dodam też, że opko chyli się ku końcowi... a postaci zgłoszone przez Was od razu występują ''' '''w całej trylogii, jeśli nie serii. ' Tak więc nie obiecuję, że wszyscy pojawią się w tej części, chociaż większość zostanie ' magicznie ściągnięta... a po co to już zobaczycie. Rozdział 18|Ciekawa podróż ratunkowa... Tafiir otworzył oczy i jego oczom ukazało się ogromne miasto atakowane piorunami, tornadami i huraganem. Zauważył malutkiego, około trzyletniego chłopca. Szlochał i jęczał: - Boli... Mamusiu, boli... Tafiir prychnął, widząc tego dawnego Sumah do Dinok, lecz był tu, by go ratować. Zauważył też ze zdziwieniem, że chłopiec jest czarno-biały. Jak wszystko tutaj. - Ma wadę wzroku – usłyszał krakanie. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i ujrzał Kuro siedzącego na jakimś głazie. - A ty co tu robisz? Nie zostałeś na zewnątrz? – zapytał Tafiir. - Jestem protekcjonalną częścią mojego pana. Mam dostęp do jego umysłu, a on do mojego. To jest coś w rodzaju zapłaty za moc nam daną. - Czyli nie jesteś magicznym krukiem? - Nie, jestem demonicznym krukiem. Powstałym z duszy śmiertelnika. - Czyli byłeś człowiekiem? Kruk skinął łbem. - Zadziwiające. Zapewne stąd wzięła się wasza inteligencja. - Owszem. A teraz chodźmy. Tafiir ruszył za krukiem. - Dziwnie wygląda ta jego świadomość... – zauważył. - Jesteś bogiem. W twoim umyśle panuje harmonia i pokój – wytłumaczył ptak. – Nienawidzę takich świadomości. Są strasznie nudne. - Zatem lubisz takie jak ta, którą widzisz przed sobą? – zapytał z sarkazmem Bóg Złodziei. Kruk pokręcił głową. - Kocham umysł mojego pana, bo jest inny od pozostałych. Merdlien też miał interesujący, chociaż sądzę, że to bardziej zasługa jego ułomności. - Ułomności? - Miał chorobę psychiczną. W jego głowie nieustannie panowała burza. Miał rozdwojenie jaźni. Raz był mądrym i rozważnym strategiem, a raz szalonym smokobójcą. Czkawka jest natomiast normalny. Ma tylko wadę wzroku od trzeciego roku życia i widzi na czarno-biało. - Ciekawe... - Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił Kuro. – Każdy budynek w tym mieście jest jednym ze wspomnień. Im są one ważniejsze, tym większy jest budynek im poświęcony. - Dziwna zasada – stwierdził Bóg Złodziei. - Jak myślisz, co trzeba zrobić, by uratować mojego pana? – zapytał go kruk. - Szczerze? Nie wiem. On nie wyznaje wiary w żadnego boga, więc nie możemy użyć na nim naszych mocy. Trzeba własnoręcznie z powrotem złączyć jego duszę w jedną całość. Inaczej sam siebie zabije. Kuro skinął łbem. Ruszyli ulicami świadomości chłopaka. Kruk, zaznajomiony z tym miejscem, prowadził, a Tafiir rozglądał się ciekawy. Co prawda kilka razy odwiedzał świadomości innych wikingów, ale ta była wyjątkowa. Czuł bijący zewsząd postęp dalece wyprzedzający inne umysły. - Domy z żelaza i szkła – zdziwił się bóg. - Merdlien miał z kamienia – rzucił ptak. Tafiira bardzo to zdziwiło. Merdlien Smokobójca również był inteligentny. Przynajmniej jak na standardy sprzed dwóch wieków. - Daleko jeszcze? – zapytał niecierpliwy Bóg Złodziei. - Nie. Niedługo potem znaleźli się w centrum burzy. Były tam ozdobne schody prowadzące w dół, a były one zawinięte wokół posągu zrobionego z czarnego, szarego i białego marmuru. Przedstawiał dwa walczące smoki – czarnego białego – i człowieka stojącymi między nimi z rozłożonymi rękoma, najwyraźniej próbującym je zatrzymać. Miał spuszczoną głowę, a jego twarz zasłaniały kosmyki włosów. Posąg miał na sobie wiele pęknięć i rys, co nie uszło uwadze Boga Złodziei, który nie mógł powstrzymać swojego komentarza: - Jakże pasujący do sytuacji pomnik... Kruk prychnął. Zaczął zlatywać nad schodami, a Szybki Szpic za nim podążył. Trafili do pomieszczenia wydającego się nie mieć ścian. Było całe białe, a było tak duże, że nie było widać żadnej ze ścian, jeśli w ogóle takowe posiadało. Ich oczom ukazał się Czkawka, a przed nim walczący Czarny z Białym. Na stroju białej części były czarne plamy, natomiast na czarnej – białe. Zabójca z Berk patrzył na tą scenę z przerażeniem w oczach, nie mogąc się nawet ruszyć. Przeniósł wzrok na przybyszów. W jego oczach zabłysły zdziwienie i nadzieja. - Co możesz zrobić? – zapytał kruka Tafiir. - Niewiele. Mogę ich zatrzymać, jeśli ci to pomoże. - Owszem. Rób swoje. Kuro podleciał do walczących, którzy nie zwracali nań najmniejszej uwagi. Otoczył ich kulą czerni, która po chwili się rozwiała, ukazując zatrzymanych czarnego i białego. Tafiir podszedł do nich i zamknął czerwone ślepia. Oczy Sumah do Dinok wyrażały przerażenie. ,,Czyżbyś bał się śmierci?” – zaśmiał się w myślach bóg. Czarny i Biały zniknęli, a Czkawka wydał się bardziej "materialny". Padł na kolana, gdy ponownie wróciła mu władza w kończynach. - Dlaczego...? – zapytał, lecz Tafiir mu przerwał: - To jeszcze nie koniec. Wstawaj i podejdź. Czarny Szermierz z lekkim wahaniem podszedł do smoka. Kuro usiadł na ramieniu pana i wskazał mu łbem, by położył dłoń na karku jaszczura. Bez większego oporu Czarny Szermierz zrobił to, a Tafiir rozpoczął teleportację. *** - Co on sobie myśli?! - zagrzmiał Jundoenook, przywódca bogów - Dokładnie! - zgodził się Ignis. - Nawet mnie nie zaprosił na zabawę! - Przesadzacie - mruknęła Meridia wystarczająco głośno, by ją usłyszano. - My przesadzamy? - oburzyła się Folia. - To wy przesadzacie, Meridio! Bawicie się śmiertelnikami jak zabawkami! Wiesz przecież, że jest to niezgodne z Przysięgą. Meridia uśmiechnęła się paskudnie, co doskonale pasowało do jej ludzkiej postaci. - Dlaczego oni jeszcze żyją? Złamali większość zasad i części Przysięgi! - zaprotestował Waterloo. Gromogrzmot nie przapadał za Szybkim Szpicem od zawsze. - Jak ci coś nie pasuje, to idź... - Dosyć! - przerwał im Jundoenook. - Też się nad tym zastanawiam, ake lepiej skupcie się na intencjach Tafiira. Szczerze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tak się poświęcał dla człowieka. - Być może wie coś, czego my nie wiemy - zaproponował Venfaar, Bóg Wiatru i wolności. Cisza nastała po tych słowach zgodziła się z Tajfumerangiem. Meridia usilnie starała się powstrzymać chichot, lecz jej to nie wyszło. Spojrzenia wszystkich bogów spoczęły na niej. - Gadaj, nędzny kameleonie! - rozkazał jej Shandian, Bóg Błyskawic. - Co knujecie?! Meridia skończyła się śmiać i spojrzała nań rozbawiona. - Och, my tylko szukaliśmy rozrywki w tym nudnym świecie! - Mów wszystko od początku - rozkazał tonem zimnym niczym lód Jundoenook. Jego ton głosu był bardziej zimny i oziębły od tonu Czarnego Szermierza w złym humorze. - Dobrze, tatusiu - powiedziała słodziutkim głosikiem Zmiennoskrzydła i zaśmiała się. *** Pojawili się przed ogromnymi wrotami. Były wykute z masy perłowej i szczerego złota, przyozdabiane kamieniami szlachetnymi i płaskorzeźbami przedstawiającymi piękne splecione w tańcu smoki. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - chciał wiedzieć Czarny Szermierz. - W moim domu - odpowiedział Tafiir z grymasem na smoczym pysku. Czkawka nie udzielił komentarza na ten temat. Wrota otworzyły się, a Tafiir poprowadził skrytobójcę korytarzem zdobionym równie bogato jak drzwi. Podłoga z marmuru była tak gładka i tak mocno wypolerowana, że nawet Czkawka prawie się na niej poślizgnął. W porę złapał równowagę, lecz Bóg Złodziei i tak się zaśmiał. Chwilę potem Czarny Szermierz podbiegł do boga i szedł spokojniej, specjalnie się starając, by nie dawać Tafiirowi satysfakcji z jego błędów. Dalej bolało. I to potwornie, w dodatku ciężej mu się oddychało, ale nie dawał po sobie tego poznać. Duma mu nie pozwalała. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się kolejne wrota. Były z dębowego drewna i miały złote zdobienia w kształcie feniksów. Tafiir stanął przed nimi i wyszeptał nieznane Czkawce słowo. Drzwi otwarły się z ogromnym skrzypnięciem. Oczom Czarnego Szermierza i Kuro ukazała się ogromna sala. Na końcu przeciwległym do wrót na podwyższeniu były marmurowe trony, na których siedzieli bogowie w ludzkich postaciach. Na środku sali stała Meridia, również w postaci człowieka. Chichotała szaleńczo, a reszta bóstw patrzyła nań z pogardą. - Tafiirze, co sobie myślałeś... - zagrzmiał potężny głos, lecz zamarł, gdy oczy jego właściciela spoczęły na postaci stojącej za Bogiem Złodziei. - Jeszcze śmiał przyprowadzić tu człowieka! - ryknął Ignis, a jego sylwetkę zaczęły otaczać płomienie, natomiast oczy lśniły czerwienią. - Przypomnijcie mi, dlaczego on jeszcze żyje? - zapytała Folia. - Też się nad tym zastanawiam, Folio - odparł rozgniewany Jundoenook. - Wytłumacz to! - zażądał Venin, Bóg Wiatru. - Och, jesteście bogami i nie wiecie? - zaśmiała się Meridia. Ignis nie wytrzymał i skoczył w jej kierunku, przybierając w locie smoczą formę. Płonącego Koszmara Ponocnika. Meridia również przemieniła się w smoka. Zawarczała ostrzegawczo. Ignis zignorował to i uderzył ją ogonem, a następnie przygwoździł ją do ziemi. Zbliżył pysk do jej łba, cały czas warcząc, i miał zamiar potraktować ją płomieniami, które paliły nawet smoczą skórę, lecz przerwał mu Jundoenook: - Ignisie, nie zachowuj się jak zwierzę. Karą zajmiemy się później. Koszmar Ponocnik powoli puścił smoczycę i wrócił na swoje miejsce, ponownie przemieniając się w ludzką formę. - On tak zawsze? - szepnął Czkawka do Tafiira. - Tak. Czarny Szermierz skinął w odpowiedzi głową. - Tafiirze! - zagrzmiał ponownie przywódca bogów. - Czemu przyprowadziłeś tutaj tego śmiertelnika? Oczy wszystkich bogów wlepione były w Czarnego Szermierza, który krzywił się lekko z bólu. Przepraszam. Napisałam, ile mogłam w tym, momencie. Później wstawię resztę rozdziału :/ Sorka, że w takim momencie :/ - Jesteś najwyższym z bogów, a nie wiesz? Aż tak bardzo zatraciliście się w swej arogancji, że zapomnieliście o tym, co dzieje się w świecie śmiertelnym? - uśmiechnął się cierpko Szybki Szpic. - Czy tylko ja mam deja vu? - zapytał Ignis. - Nie - odprał Waterloo. W istocie. Taka sytuacja miała już miejsce. - Wygląda ładniej od Merdliena - zauważyła z uśmieszkiem Folia. - I jest od niego lepszy - wtrącił Tafiir. - Jak miło, że mnie komplementujesz - parsknął Czarny Szermierz, nie mogąc przemilczeć wypowiedzi Boga Złodziei. - Charakterek też podobny do Smokobójcy - dodał Ignis, uważnie wpatrując się w Sumah do Dinok. - Czyżby był kolejnym...? - zapytała Suleyn, zachowująca do tej pory ciszę. Była boginią ziemi i patronką wojowników. Jej imię oznaczało ,,Moc". - Być może - przyznał jej rację Waterloo. Zabójca wsłuchiwał się w tą rozmowę, szukając odpowiedzi na nękające go pytania. Tymczasem Jundoenook myślał nad słowami Tafiira, wpatrując się w Czkawkę. Bóg Złodziei miał rację. Tafiir zawsze wiedział, co dzieje się u śmiertelników. To znaczy, odkąd pojawił się Merdlien Smokobójca. Wtedy Szybki Szpic stwierdził, że świat śmiertelników jest ciekawy. Jego czujność zmalała nieco po śmierci wikinga, ale najwidoczniej powróciła wraz z śmiertelnikiem stojącym teraz przed nimi. Tafiir miał rację. Bogowie pogrążyli się w swej arogancji i spędzali większość czasu w swych pałacach. Doszło do tego, że widywali się coraz rzadziej. Jedynie na obowiązkowych spotkaniach. A to było złe. Bardzo złe. Zapomnieli o swych podopiecznych. Wszyscy powinni umrzeć. Więc dlaczego dalej żyją? Wtedy Jundoenook zauważył grymas bólu na twarzy śmiertelnika przeprowadzonego przez Tafiira. Trwał niedługo, lecz bóg zauważył cierpienie chłopaka. - Tafiirze - powiedział Bóg Wszystkiego. - po co sprowadziłeś tu tego śmiertelnika? - zapytał srogo. Bóg Złodziei zauważył zrozumienie w oczach Jundoenooka. - Potrzebny mu ratunek - odpowiedział. Czarny Szermierz spojrzał nań spode łba. - Umiera. - I...? - Władca Wszystkiego uniósł brew nieprzekonany. - Żądam prawa do przyznania mu Gein Grozein - wypalił Tafiir, pewny siebie. Oczy Władcy Wszystkiego rozszerzyły się. Jego szczęka prawie opadła, lecz zdążył się opanować. Pozostali bogowie już nie. Włącznie z Meridią. - Jesteś tego pewien? - chciał wiedzieć Jundoenook. - Jestem. - Jakie masz ku temu podstawy? - Nie może umrzeć. Jest kolejnym Umarekawari do Vokun. - Tak sądzisz? - upewnił się Jundoenook, przyglądając się bacznie Czarnemu Szermierzowi. - Jestem tego pewien. Najwyższy z bogów westchnął. - A więc dobrze... Rozumiem, że znasz konsekwencje tego czynu? - Jundoenook przyglądał się Bogowi Złodziei z... troską. Każdy z bogów był dlań niczym dziecko. Wychowywał ich... uczył. Już jednego stracił. Nie chciał tego powtarzać. - Podjąłem decyzję. Zgadzam się. - Śmiertelniku - Władca Wszystkiego zwrócił się do Czkawki. - Wypowiedz swoje Gein Grozein... Jedno życzenie. Dowolne. Weź pod uwagę to, że umierasz... Czkawka miał już skomentować wypowiedź boga słowami "Nie zauważyłem", lecz powstrzymał się, uważając to za bardzo niestosowne biorąc pod uwagę jego położenie... - Nie chcę umrzeć - powiedział za to. - Typowe... - mruknął Ignis. - Niech tak się stanie... - westchnął Jundoenook. - Tafiirze, żegnaj. Z Otchłani wrócisz za sto lat... Czkawka spojrzał na Tafiira. Jego ciało otoczyła czarno-fioletowa poświata. Magiczne płomienie porzerały jego ciało, wysyłając je do Otchłani. Przez cały czas był wpatrzony w niezwykle oczy Czarnego Szermierza. Tymczasem zabójca czuł przypływ sił. Z każdą chwilą, z którą Tafiir znikał, on rósł w siłę. W końcu Bóg Złodziei zniknął całkowicie. Bogowie odesłali Czkawkę z powrotem do świata śmiertelnego. *** Otworzył oczy i ujrzał ognisko. Był w jaskini. Obok niego leżał Kuro, który był już przytomny od dłuższego czasu. Czarny Szermierz spojrzał nań pytająco. - Cienie - odparł tylko kruk. Czkawka usiadł. Do jaskini weszli Rojer i Audiere. - No nareszcie! - ucieszył się Rojer. - Długo mnie nie było? - chciał wiedzieć Sumah do Dinok. Cienie spojrzały na siebie. - Nie wiemy dokładnie. Znaleźliśmy cię dopiero dwa dni temu, gdy przybył Biały Szermierz i powiedział o tobie - dparł Audiere. - Nie pofatygował się sam? - zdziwił się zabójca. Jagu by go nie zostawił. Był na to za miękki. - Miał do załatwienia ważne sprawy. Przynajmniej tak mówił. - Rojer wzruszył ramionami. ,,Dwa dni? ''- zastanowił się Czkawka. - ''Dla bogów musimy być jedynie mrówkami, przemijającymi z dnia na dzień, skoro czas płynie tam tak wolno..." - Co się stało? Jak tu wylądowałeś? - chciał wiedzieć Audiere. Czarny Szermierz westchnął. To była długa historia. I nie wiedział, jak ją opowiedzieć. W końcu zaczął, robiąc małe przerwy. Skończył na momencie, w którym stracił przytomność. Skrytobójca zamknął oczy i czekał, marszcząc brwi. Nic nie usłyszał. Było cicho. Otworzył szeroko oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć. Jego dwoje uczniów spoglądało na niego pytająco. - Nie ma ich... - wyszeptał. - Zniknęli. Nie wiedział, co czuć. Szczęście, smutek, czy przerażenie? - Kogo? - zapytał Audiere. Czkawka spojrzał na niego. - Czarnego i Białego - odparła Cicha Śmierć. Zapanował w nim spokój. Po raz pierwszy od ponad roku. Rozdział 19| Zwiastując zagładę 'No! Jest. Chciałabym Was przeprosić za tak długi brak nextów, ale to sie zmieni dzięki wattpadowi - pierw piszę tam, i to cały rozdziął, potem wrzucam tu. Z Wattpada moge korzystać na fonie z aplikacji i jest wygodniejsza do pisania, więc mam więcej chęci do tworzenia :D Zapraszam także na moje drugie opo, pisane wyłącznie na Wattpadzie - ,,Rzeźbiarz Serc", ale nie jest to, pomimo tytułu, romansidło. Opis wszystko mówi ;)[LINK] Reklama już zrobiona... Hyhy... ' Rizzen oglądał, jak tysiące jego żołnierzy maszeruje w stronę wyjścia z Podziemi. Widział ciepło ich ciał dzięki oczom przystosowanym do życia pod ziemią i zdloności widzenia w podczerwieni. Armia była czerwono-żółtą, wielką plamą na ciemnym tle tuneli. Ich cel był daleko. Ale to żadna przeszkoda. Nie dla nich. Rizzen wraz z generałami i ważniejszymi osobistościami ich ludu wymaszerował z tuneli. Wielu skrzywiło się, nawet w świetle księżyca. Kapłani zaczęli rzucać zaklęcia maskujące oraz mające na celu zmniejszenie bólu powodowanego światłem. Wyruszyli. *** Jagu pędził tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Złapał trop Zabójcy z Berk i podążał nim. Widział już zarys wyspy, na której się znajdował. Przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, pomimo wyczerpania. Znalazł go. Wyszedł mu na spotkanie i powiedział zdyszany: - Wojna... Nadciąga. Na Berk. - Co mnie obchodzi Berk? - zapytał Czarny Szermierz. Jego dwoje uczniów przysłuchiwało się uważnie. - Astrid, dziecko... Ojciec, rodzina? - Skończyłem z tym - odparł zabójca. - Jestem zabójcą. Zabójca nie ma uczuć, tylko zadanie. - A co sądzisz o wolności? - zapytał Jagu. - A co ma do tego wolność? - Chcesz być skuty łańcuchami winy i niewykonanych powinności do końca? - Jagu najwyraźniej wiedział, co się stało. Pozostawało pytanie: jak? Czarny Szermierz nie odpowiedział od razu. - Mam ich już dużo. Nie przeszkadzają mi... - Powietrze jest powietrzem dla duszy... A gdy jej zabraknie, dusza dusi się i umiera. - I? - Czkawka wydawał się być tym mało przjejęty. Biały Szermierz westchnął. - Wiele lat przed tobą. A nawet największe potwory mają wyrzuty sumienia... - Nie muszę się już martwić życiem - rzekł Czkawka. - Nie widzę powodów, dla których miałbym pomóc Berk. - Tylko ty możesz ich ocalić. Ty k twoje Cienie. Armia Mroku ma specyficzną umiejętność zastraszania wroga - powiedział Jagu, wspominając armię jego ludu zmierzającą w stronę Berk. - Jak działa? - chciał wiedzieć zabójca. - Sprawia, że przeciwnicy padają na kolana - powiedział jedynie Biały Szermierz, po czym zniknął w mroku. Czkawka przemyślał poważnie słowa Jagu. - Pomożesz im? - zapytał Rojer. Cicha Śmierć spojrzała w ciemnobrązowe oczy ukryte pod maską. Sumah do Dinok westchnął. - Chyba jestem coś winien Astrid... - szepnął. - Prawda - potwierdził Audiere. - Zachowałeś się jak skończony kretyn. - Dzięki za wsparcie - mruknął Czkawka. - Ja tam bym im pomógł - wzruszył ramionami Rojer. - Jesteśmy gildia skrytobójców - zauważył Czarny Szermierz. - A ty jesteś Zabójcą Z BERK - odparł Audiere. - Nie wybieramy miejsca swojego urodzenia - wypalił Czkawka. - Tak samo jak nie wybieramy naszego losu - zauważył Rojer. - Są rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić. A potem można je mieć głęboko w dupie. - Święte słowa - zgodził się Audiere. Cicha Śmierć westchnęła. - Kuro - powiedziała cicho. - zbierz Cienie. Nadszedł czas, by mrok przysłonił światło. - Trochę mrocznie to brzmi - stwierdził Rojer. - Czasami świat nie potrzebuje bohatera, tylko potwora - odparł Czarny Szermierz. Wstał, a Kuro przyfrunął na jego ramię. Rojer i Audiere położyli dłonie na obu ramionach Sumah do Dinok. Po chwili znaleźli się w domu. *** Zbliżali się. Myśl ta wypełniła każdy zakątek umysłu Rey. Znowu. Znowu musiała uciekać. Otworzyła oczy. Zeskoczyła z gałęzi drzewa i wyruszyła w drogę. Zbliżali się ze wschodu. Na zachodzie była wioska. Na zachodzie było Hjaar. Zamieniła się w swą wilczą postać i zaczęła biec w tamtą stronę. *** - Chciałeś opowieść, więc ja usłyszałeś. Nie widzę problemu - powiedziała postać w ciemnozielonym płaszczu. - Ale ja go widzę! - spierał się żeglarz. - Chciałem usłyszeć przygodę podróżnika, a nie bajeczkę dla dzieci. - Masz problem. Nie zwracam złota. - No to opowiedz prawdziwą historię. - Dlaczego uważasz, że jest zmyślona? - chciała wiedzieć dziewczyna. Szare oczy ze znudzeniem obserwowały człowieka stojącego przed nią. - Chociażby z powodu tego potwora w magicznym lesie. - Nie wierzysz w krzyżówkę cerbera z gryfem? - A kto wierzy? - Wielu uwierzyło. Było to prawdą. Wielu ludzi szukając rozrywki zwracało się do Północnego Wichru. Każda historia była inna. Dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała, czemu. Miała bujną wyobraźnię. Zapewne to było przyczyną. - Tylko na Hjaar wierzą w takie bajki - powiedział żeglarz. - Na Hjaar wierzą we wszystko - wychrypiał jakiś starzec siedzący nieopodal. - U nich to się dzieje wszystko. Ponoć u nich zabójców jak mrówków. - Mówisz o Cieniach? - zapytał inny. Północny Wicher wsłuchiwała się w ich słowa. Na Hjaar jeszcze nie była. Co o tym myślisz, Zokah? Zapowiada się ciekawie - odparł sokół. Jak myślisz, mówią prawdę? Być może. Ale jak na prawdę dzieje się tam wszystko i wierzą we wszystko, to widzę ciekawą przygodę i duże zarobki. Racja. Więc, na Hjaar. Gdzie jesteś ty, tam i ja. Dziewczyna wstała i wyszła z tawerny, a żeglarze, pochłonięci rozmową nawet tego nie zauważyli. - A słyszeliście o Białym i Czarnym Szermierzu? - zapytał ktoś. Coraz większa część tawerny dołączała się do dyskusji. - A kto nie słyszał? - Jo słuszołem, że pono ten czerny wzioł umarnoł - powiedział jakiś wieśniak. - Legendy nie umierają - odparł z pogardą jeden z żeglarzy. Było ich tu wiele. - A co powoesz o Merdlienie Smokobójcy? - zapytał ktoś. - On nie umarł. Legendy nie umierają. Nigdy. - Więc gdzie teraz jest, panie mądry? - W naszych umysłach - odparł zapytany. *** Płomienie tańczyły na ciele ogromnego stwora, wspomagane wichrem maga. Ogromny gad przypominał krzyżówkę nietoperza i szczura. Był rozmiarów małego wozu. Ubrana w ciemnozielony płaszcz postać ciskała weń ognistymi pociskami, korzystając ze słabości stwora. Naatserk zaatakował. Czarodziej zrobił unik, a spod zielonego płaszcza wystawały kasztanowo rude kosmyki włosów. Mag wyczarował małą kulę płomieni i strzelił nią w rozwartą paszczę Naatserk, podpalając go od środka. Płomienie łapczywie pochłaniały wnętrze stwora. Płuca, wypełnione powietrzem pełnym pyłu,.eksplodowały płomieniami. Serce szybko podzieliło ich los. Ogień przedzierał się przez kolejne przeszkody złożone z wnętrzności potwora. Przeżarły się przez większość skóry i oczy, ukazując szkielet i nadając obrazowi straszny wygląd. Czarodziej skrzywił się, widząc go. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia jaskini. Pora odebrać zasłużoną zapłatę. Spojrzał na firmament upstrzony gwiazdami. Na półce skalnej panowała cisza przerywana cykaniem świerszczy. Podmuch wiatru zsunął kaptur z głowy maga. W świetle księżyca twarz chłopaka wydawała się strasznie blada. Rude kosmyki pchały się do trawiasto zielonych oczu. Usiadł pod ścianą w wejściu groty. Wziął parę głębokich oddechów. Był nowicjuszem w kwestii magii żywiołów. Zaklęcia takie jak kule płomieni były wyczerpujące. Nagroda poczeka. Nie ucieknie. *** - A teraz pora na parę sztuczek - powiedział Czarny Szermierz. Wszystkie Cienie znajdowały się wokół niego. Od razu wzięły na poważnie całą sytuację. Kuro wiedział co robić. Przyleciał na przedramię Czkawki. Czarny Szermierz zamknął oczy. Wziął parę oddechów. Wokół niego zawirowały czarne płomienie. Po chwili zatrzymały się w formie kuli. Zaczęły się formować, przybierając kształt szkieletowych węży ze smoczymi łbami. Oczy, do tej pory czarne, rozbłysły błękitem. - Lećcie i przekażcie wiadomość - rozkazał Czkawka. Dwadzieścia mrocznych upiorów błyskawicznie poleciało w stronę najbliższego wejścia, przenikając przez ściany. *** Mroczny upiór nie miał mózgu. Nie potrafił myśleć. Mógł jedynie wypełniać wolę swojego twórcy. Zmierzał prosto do celu, wyczuwając to, czego chciał jego pan. Waleczne serce. Zdolne do zabicia. Skłonne do pomocy. Upiór czuł to wyraźnie jak rekin krew. Płynnymi ruchami sunął w powietrzu, szybko zbliżając się do celu. Jest. Blondwłosa dziewczyna o zielonych oczach, nieopodal wioski Hjaar. Mroczny twór przygotował się. Jego ciało przybrało postać podobną do swego twórcy. - Witaj. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie, w czasie obrotu naciągając łuk i celując w upiora. - Kim jesteś? - zapytała ostrożnie. - Mam wiadomość - powiedział cień. Nie potrafił mówić wielu słów. Znał tylko te, które pokazał mu jego twórca. - Jaką? - Czarny Szermierz poszukuje pomocników nie bojących się niczego i walczących całym sercem. Nagroda za udział w bitwie zostanie ustalona bezpośrednio z Zabójcą z Berk. - Jakiej bitwie? - Rey była zmieszana. - Bitwie, która może zniszczyć Berk - wyrecytował upiór. Wpartywał się w dziewczynę czarnymi oczyma. Rey myślała intensywnie. Nagroda pozostawała do ustalenia z Czarnym Szermierzem. Z TYM Czarnym Szermierzem. Być może w końcu uwolni się od swych prześladowców i znajdzie lepsze zajęcie niż ucieczka. - Zgadzam się - powiedziała. Upiór przybrał swą prawdziwą postać i zaczął krążyć wokół Rey. Dziewczynę otoczyła czarna mgła, po czym mroczny upiór zabrał ją do swego twórcy. Podobnie było z magiem żywiołów Draco i Północnym Wichrem. *** - Zapewne wiecie, co was tu ściągnęło... - zaczął Czarny Szermierz. Upiory przyprowadziły mu jeszcze siedemnastkę innych. - Wojna - rzucił Draco. - Prawda. Nagrodę będziecie mogli sami ustalić. Ja spróbuję ją wam dać. - A do czego jesteśmy ci potrzebni? - zapytała Rey. - Masz Cienie. - Obawiam się, że Cienie nie wystarczą - odparł Czkawka. - Myślisz, że nas wykupisz? - zapytał lekko oburzony Północny Wicher. Niezwykłe, zielone oczy błysnęły, co zdziwiło wszystkich, którzy nie znali Czkawki. - Ty, Vorey, jesteś spragniona przygód i opowieści, które z tej wojny wynikną. Draco potrzebuje pieniędzy albo nauczyciela. Rey chce pozbyć się swoich prześladowców. Reszta jest tu dla zapłaty. Prawda? Zebrani w milczeniu zgodzili się z Czarnym Szermierzem. - A więc, zgadzacie się? Cisza powiedziała Sumah do Dinok, że tak. ,,Pora odwiedzić Berk" - pomyślał Czkawka. *** Berk zebrało się na głównym placu w centrum wioski. Zabójca z Berk ośmielił się wrócić. - Czego tu szuka? - pytali raz za razem wikingowie. Ale nikt nie odważył się stanąć na drodze Czarnemu Szermierzowi. Zabójca kierował się w kierunku Astrid, która wyszła z tłumu na jego widok. - Czego chcesz? - prawie krzyknęła, mając zaszklone oczy. Ręce trzymała na brzuchu. Czkawka stanął kilka metrów od niej i nie wykonywał gwałtownych ruchów. Nie chciał wywołać paniki. - Po raz kolejny ratuję Berk tyłek - odparł spokojnie chłopak. - Zbliża się tu flota. Mój informator mówił, że jest potężniejsza niż wszystko, co do tej pory widzieliście. I że ma specjalną broń. - Dlaczego mielibyśmy ci uwierzyć? - zapytał Stoick, wyłaniając się z tłumu. - Nie musicie. Ale wiedzcie, że nie jestem kłamcą - chłopak zaczął się odwracać. - Pomogę wam - rzucił na odchodnym. - Nie jestem aż takim psem,.za jakiego mnie macie. Potem pojawił się kruk. I dym. A potem Czarnego Szermierza już nie było. *** Armia Mroku zbliżała się do Berk. Tysiące żołnierzy było spragnionych ludzkiej krwi. Zabijania. Walki. Już niedługo. Jeszcze tylko kilka, kilkanaście godzin. Po tym czasie Berk zostanie obrócone w proch. Rizzen tak na prawdę nie miał nic do tej wyspy. Ani do ludzi. Chociaż nie, przeszkadzali mu. Nie cierpiał ich. A Szczerbatek, jeden z ich najlepszych żołnierzy, ponoć zamieszkiwał tą wyspę. Informatorzy mówili mu, że jest tam ktoś o niewyobrażalnie wielkim talencie. Walczył jak nikt inny. Jaki człowiek mógł pasować do tego opisu? Szczerbatek zdradził ich. Sprzymierzył się z ludźmi. Z robakami nie sięgającymi mu pięt. Nie rozumiał tego chłopca już odkąd młody zaczął chodzić. Był straszliwie ciekawski. Ba! Chciał zobaczyć świat. Piomimo tego, że jego oczy nie były przystosowane do słońca. Pomimo bólu, który towarzyszył patrzeniu na świat w świetle dziennym. Ponadto był "dobry" jakby to powiedzieli ludzie. A to było już nie do zniesienia. Nie chciał torturować ani zabijać ludzi. Jego rasy też nie. Niczego nie chciał zabijać. Niczego, co myślało. Tylko problem jest w tym, że ludzie przecież nie myślą. Tak czy siak, ludzie zapłacą za przymieże z chłopakiem. A on będzie obserwował ich zagładę. Armia Mroku posuwała się naprzód. Brnęła przed siebie, zwiastując zagładę. Rozdział 20| Z prochu powstało, w proch się obróci Astrid nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć o słowach Czkawki. Nie potrafiła mu uwierzyć. Nie po tym, co zrobił. Jak mogła mu uwierzyć? Wielokrotnie powtarzała w głowie słowa chłopaka. Nie jestem kłamcą. Pomogę wam. Nie jestem aż takim psem, za jakiego mnie macie. Słowa te ciągle rozbrzmiewały w głowie dziewczyny. Siedziała na klifach, a jej nogi zwisały nad przepaścią. Jakże łatwo byłoby skoczyć w dół. Zakończyć wszystko. Ale nie mogła. Nie zrobiłaby tego swoim przyjaciołom. Nie była taka jak Czkawka. Nie wbijała niewidzialnych sztyletów w plecy. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na zachód słońca. Czkawka był na Berk tego ranka. Jakże się zmienił... Nagle dostrzegła na horyzoncie czarne punkty. Wstała, nie odrywając od nich wzroku. Powoli uformowały się w kształt statków. Jednak miał rację. Odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym pobiegła do wodza. *** Już czas? ''- zapytał Czarny Szermierz swego kruka. ''Jeszcze nie. Dopiero pojawili się na horyzoncie Obserwuj i powiedz, gdy zaatakują. Tak, mój panie. Kuro od rana krążył nad Berk i obserwował horyzont. Sumah do Dinok miał plan. A Kuro był jego ważną częścią. Bardzo ważną. *** Rizzen nakazał swoim kapłanom i magom zaczynać aktywować zaklęcia iluzji. Nie chciał ujawniać od razu ich największej broni przeciwko wikingom. Widział podniecenie w oczach wielu z jego żołnierzy. Zarys wyspy Berk majaczył już na horyzoncie. Coraz bliżej. Co chwilę on i jego generałowie musieli uspokajać armię i zmniejszać jej tempo. Nie chcieli się demaskować. Nie teraz. *** Na Berk rozpoczęto przygotowania. Teraz już nie było czasu na wahanie się. Wojna nadciągała. W kuźni panował szczególny tłok. Pyskacz potrzebował kilkunastu pomocników, by nadążać z zamówieniami. Ostrzyli, naprawiali i hartowali stal. Podobne poruszenie panowało w twierdzy. Zbierali się tam kobiety i dzieci, oraz ludzie niezdolni do walki. Wyruszali w góry, a tym samym w bezpieczne miejsce wraz z eskortą składającą się z pięciu wikingów. Na szczycie jednej z najwyższych gór na Berk znajdowało się wejście do kompleksu jaskiń przystosowanego do takich zdarzeń. Znajdowały się tam zapasy i wszystko, co niezbędne, by wyżywić połowę Berk przez pół roku. Zapasy ze spiżarni również zabierano do schronów, tak na wszelki wypadek. Astrid chciała walczyć. Wszyscy kazali jej iść do twierdzy, w końcu nawet sam wódz. Udała się w stronę twierdzy, ale po drodze ukradkiem weszła do lasu razem ze swoim toporem. Zaszła do swojego domu, pilnując, by nikt jej nie śledził, po czym ubrała swoją płytową zbroję ze stali. Następnie skierowała się w stronę lasu. W trakcie walki przyłączy się do wojowników. Flota wroga była już bardzo blisko. Na żaglach statków widniała podobizna Nocnej Furii zwiniętej w kłębek na szkarłatnym tle. Astrid nie znała tego sztandaru. Całe Berk zebrało się na klifach, obserwując poczynania wrogów. ,,Gdzie jest Czkawka i jego obiecana pomoc?" - zapytała samą siebie Astrid, lecz po chwili skarciła się za te myśli. To przecież tylko kłamliwy pies. O dziwo, Armia Mroku nie wystrzeliła z dział. Dobiła do brzegu, a z pokładu wybiegli wojownicy i magowie. Przygotowane wcześniej pociski zaczęły uderzać w wikingów Berk. Armia Mroku wszystkimi możliwymi drogami dostawało się do wandali. Na linii frontu byli szermierze. Wikingowie z trudem odpierali ataki doświadczonych morderców. Gruby miał tyle nieszczęścia, że walczył właśnie na tej linii. Przeciwnik, niewątpliwie kobieta z twarzą zakrytą maską, swoimi dwoma mieczami pierw wytrącił młot bojowy z rąk wikinga, a następnie jeden z mieczy cięciem na odlew zostawił krwawą szramę na gardle mężczyzny, natomiast drugi całkowicie pozbawił go głowy. Kobieta przeszła do następnego wojownika. Wtedy pięć metrów nad ziemią w dość dużych odstępach od siebie pojawiły się czarne kule mgły. Zaczęli z nich wyskakiwać skrytobójcy, od razu z orężem w dłoniach. Pojawił się także Czarny Szermierz. Wyszedł z chmury mgły powstałej na klifach z Mirathrlellem i Doragonhato w dłoniach. Czerwona klinga lśniła intensywnie, podobnie jak czarna. Były spragnione krwi. Z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy zakrytej chustą zaczął ciąć sejmitarami z dwóch stron jednocześnie. Wycinajcie sobie drogę do wikingów, bo zaraz nie będzie komu pomagać ''- powiedział do Cieni dzięki telepatii, którą umożliwił im Kuro. Zgodzili się z nim bez słów. Wkrótce kilkanaście Cieni osłaniało oniemiałych wikingów. - Walczcie, bo nie zauważycie, kiedy wam głowy utną! - zawołał do wandali Audiere. - Lub coś innego - dodał Rojer z uśmieszkiem. Kilka Cieni zaśmiało się. Wandale natomiast nie mieli nastroju do żartów. ,,A ty, Jagu, gdzie jesteś? - pomyślał Czkawka. - Czyżbyś nie chciał pomóc?" Jednym, ukośnym cięciem Mirathrlella pozbawił głowy najbliższego wroga. Czarnemu Szermierzowi wydawało się, że Doragonhato sam kieruje jego dłonią. Wbijał się w delikatną skórę przeciwników, jakby byli powietrzem. Cały czas lśnisz intensywną czerwienią, co lekko zaniepokoiło Czkawkę. Sejmitar nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. *** Rey co prawda nie przepadała za zabijaniem, ale chciała uwolnić się od swoich prześladowców. Przyzwała swój miecz, Feyndosil. Zmorę Dusz. Klinga zostawiała za sobą czarno-fioletową smugę. Cięła gładko nawet przez zbroje wrogów, jakby były zwykłymi ubraniami. Odbiła halabardę najbliższego wroga tak, że znalazła się nad jego głową. Następnie wykonała błyskawiczne pchnięcie prosto w serce swej ofiary sprawiając, że miecz przebił mężczyznę na wylot. Z grymasem na twarzy pomogła zwłokom zsunąć się z klingi jej miecza, lecz ciało uparcie się trzymało. W końcu zdenerwowana z lekkim trudem obróciła miecz ostrzem do góry i szarpnęła sprawiając, że klinga przecięła ciało i zbroję trupa. Poszła dalej, znajdując kolejnych przeciwników. *** Draco zrezygnował z magii, gdy tylko zobaczył ilość wrogów. Czary zużywały zbyt wiele jego energii. Dobył swoich dwuch zaklętych sejmitarów. Jeden, potrafiący tworzyć kule ciemności, nazywał się Veddinok, Czarna Śmierć, natomiast drugi, oślepiający przeciwnika Buriis, Nadzieja. Użył świetlistej klingi, by na chwilę pozbawić wroga wzroku. Następnie wykonał cięcie na odlew oraz pchnięcie, pierw zostawiając krwawą szramę na boku przeciwnika, a potem wbijając wąskie ostrze w podbrudek wroga. Klinga przebiła gładką skórę i podążyła dalej, wbijając się w podniebienie, a następnie mózg. Klinga została błyskawicznie wyciągnięta z ciała przeciwnika, a następnie rozpoczęła swój śmiercionośny taniec w towarzystwie swej siostry. *** Północny Wicher błyskawicznie naciągała cięciwę magicznego łuku. Pociski pojawiały się z nikąd, ale żaden z przeciwników nie miał tyle czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić. Zokah osłaniał jej tyły, atakując szponami i dziobem wrogów zakradających się do niej od tyłu. Ostrzegał ją id czasu do czasu w myslach, ale zazwyczaj nie było to potrzebne. Północny Wicher naciągnęła cięciwę, celując w trzech wrogów jednocześnie. Pojawiły się trzy strzały. Ani jedna nie chybiła. *** Kuro także postanowił się zabawić. Co prawda telepatia i teleportacja zużyły dosyć sporo jego energii, ale nadal był w stanie skutecznie walczyć. Wybrał cel. Przypadkowy nieszczęśnik wrogiej armii. Ptak zniżył lot. Zaatakował. Kruk pikował z zawrotną prędkością prosto na swój cel. Zderzył się z mężczyzną, ale przeleciał przezeń jak przez powietrze. Gdy wyłaniał się z ciała mężczyzny, zostawił czarną chmurę. Gdy odlatywał, jego ofiara upadła na kolana, a następnie na ziemię, kurczowo trzymając się swojej klatki piersiowej i dysząc ciężko. Z rozerwaną duszą nie da się żyć. Kruk wziął sobie na cel większą grupę przeciwników. Zakrakał kilka razy. Zwierzę wdarło się w umysły swych ofiar i penetrowało je, zadając im niewyobrażalny ból. Zasiał w ich umysłach strach i cierpienie. Rozszarpał ich osobowości i wziął się za dusze, przecinając je niewidzialnymi szponami. To była magia Kuro. Magia Cienia i Mroku zdolna niszczyć ludzi od środka. Była bardziej niszczycielska niż ogień i straszniejsza od szkód powodowanych przez magię żywiołów. A Kuro był jej uosobieniem. Był z niej stworzony. *** Rizzen był zaskoczony posiłkami. O dziwo, ludzie walczyli bardzo dobrze i wygrywali. Zadecydował. Koniec zabawy. *** Czkawka zauważył zbliżającego się w jego stronę wroga. Wydawał się potężniejszy od innych. Jego maska miała fioletowe zdobienia, w przeciwieństwie do innych, które były całkowicie czarne. - Ponownie się spotykamy, dzieciaku - powiedział chłodno przybysz. - Ponownie? - zdziwił się Czarny Szermierz. - Nie pamiętasz już swego dawnego pana? - Musiałeś mnie z kimś pomylić. - Czkawka ruszył w kierunku mężczyzny, gotowy do ataku. Pod czarnym kapturem nie było widać nic, prócz dwóch szmaragdowych punktów żarzących się nienaturalnym światłem. Przeciwnik leniwie sparował podwójne pchnięcie wymierzone w jego boki. Czarny Szermierz wiedział już, że teraz musi walczyć na poważnie. Wykonywał masę cięć, wirując i zmuszając przeciwnika do cofania się. - Wiele się nauczyłeś, odkąd ostatnio cię widziałem - zauważył wróg. - Zamknij się i walcz na poważnie - warknął Sumah do Dinok. - Jaki wredny... Czkawka wykonał Doragonhato cięcie na odlew, wkładając w nie tyle siły, że wytrącił z ręki przeciwnika jeden z jednostronnych mieczy półtoraręcznych. Wróg zagwizdał z aprobatą. Chwycił oburącz pozostały mu oręż i zaatakował, wykonując ukośne cięcie skierowane w udo Czarnego Szermierza. Ten zwinnie umknął ciosowi i również zaatakował, kierując ostrza w stronę klatki piersiowej przeciwnika. Mężczyzna podniósł klingę do obrony, lecz tylko jeden z sejmitarów zderzył się z ostrzem. Drugie powędrowało ku ramieniu człowieka w masce, rozcinając je płytko z powodu szybkiej reakcji zaatakowanego. Przeciwnik Czkawki odskoczył na odległość dwóch metrów, trzymając się za ranę. - Nieźle - skomentował ranny. -To jeszcze nie wszystko, na co mnie stać - odparł Czarny Szermierz i zaatakował, wykonując Mirathrlellem pchnięcie w biodro wroga, natomiast Doragonhato kierując ku jego podbródkowi. Przeciwnik zaskoczył go, ryzykując i wykonując pchnięcie własną klingą. Czkawka zauważając zamiary mężczyzny błyskawicznie odbił się od niego nogą, odskakując na parę metrów. Wróg natarł błyskawicznie, kierując cięcie w stronę szyi Sumah do Dinok. Cicha Śmierć uskoczyła, a miecz zahaczył o jej kaptur nie rozrywając go, ale zsuwając go z jej głowy. Wtedy Rizzen zauważył, że pomylił się. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał. - Śmiercią - odparł Czkawka z uśmiechem ukrytym pod chustą. Błyskawicznie cisnął dwa sztylety w kierunku swojego przeciwnika. Trafiły one zaskoczonego mężczyznę jeden w udo, a drugi w bok. Czarny Szermierz z powrotem nałożył kaptur na głowę i podszedł do swojego przeciwnika, klęczącego przed nim i trzymającego się za bok. Doragonhato pragnął krwi mężczyzny. Czkawka trzymał mocno rękojeść sejmitara w obawie, że wyskoczy mu z dłoni. Przyłożył czerwoną klingę do krańca maski mężczyzny, po czym szybkim ruchem zerwał ją z twarzy pokonanego. Doragonhato zostawił na policzku wroga czerwoną linię, z której powoli sączyła się strużka krwi. Klinga wchłonęła krew, świecąc intensywną czerwienią. Rubin na końcu rękojeści przybrał kolor wypłowiałej czerwieni, bardziej wyglądającej jak róż. Jeden z kamieni przybrał jasnoszarą barwę. - Śmierć przychodzi po każdego... - powiedział cichutko Czarny Szermierz. - Giń więc i smaż się w piekle. Rizzen zachichotał histerycznie. - Nie, śmiertelniku - odparł lodowatym głosem. - To ty giń. Rany mężczyzny i jego krew zaczęły ciemnieć, zmieniając kolor na czarny. To samo stało się z ciałem przywódcy Nocnych Furii. Jego sylwetka, całkowicie czarna i wyglądająca jak cień, zaczęła się formować w coś większego. Coś ze skrzydłami. Po chwili przed Czkawką stała Nocna Furia, dwa razy wyższa od chłopaka. Reszta gadów uczyniła podobnie, przybierając swoje prawdziwe postaci. Wikingowie, widząc to, padli na kolana. ,,Jagu nie kłamał - pomyślał oszołomiony Zabójca z Berk. - Na prawdę sprawia, że wikingowie padają na kolana." Smok stojący przed nim wydał gardłowy dźwięk, mający najpewniej być śmiechem. - Nędzni śmiertelnicy - zagrzmiał. - Berk przestanie istnieć. Z prochu powstało, w proch się obróci. Reszta gadów podkreśliła jego słowa, rycząc przeraźliwie. Z prochu powstało, w proch się obróci. Czyżby Berk na prawdę miało upaść? Rozdział 21| Gdy niknie nadzieja... Nocne Furie ucztowały. Wikingowie nie potrafili skrzywdzić ich bóstw. Ze spuszczonymi głowami czekali na śmierć, uważając tą wojnę za karę boską spowodowaną ich grzechami. Natomiast smoki wykorzystywały to i mordowały każdego napotkanego człowieka. Czkawka z przerażeniem zauważył, że kilka Cieni również klęczy. I wielu poległo. Rizzen obserwował swoją armię i jej poczynania, pławiąc się w cierpieniu wikingów. Czarny Szermierz zaatakował. Wbił Doragonhato głęboko w szyję smoka, a ostrze zajęło się resztą. Doragonhato Pogromca Jaszczurów. Sejmitar stworzony do zabijania smoków. Klinga rozbłysła czerwienią, podobnie jak rubin na jej rękojeści. Szary kamień ściemniał. - Walczcie, me Cienie! - krzyknął zabójca do swych ludzi. - Nie bądźcie jak nędzni wikingowie południa. Wielu skrytobójcom pomogły słowa ich mistrza. Ruszyli do walki z nową determinacją. *** Astrid nie mogła uwierzyć. Już biegła z toporem w stronę wrogów, mając w planach rzucić się w wir walki, gdy smoki ukazały swoje prawdziwe postaci. Padła na kolana. Nie umknęło to uwadze jednego z gadów. Zbliżał się do niej powoli, mając nadzieję zabawić się swoją ofiarą. Astrid czuła strach. Ogromny. Była sparaliżowana. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Nocna Furia, widząc, że nie zabawi się długo z dziewczyną, przystąpiła do ataku. *** Czkawka usłyszał krzyk. Krzyk Astrid. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegał. Smok. Czas się dla niego zatrzymał. Jego serce tłukło mocno w jego piersi. ''Uratuj ją... - mówił cichy głosik w jego głowie. ...albo daj jej zginąć... - dokończył inny. Czarny i Biały nie zniknęli całkowicie. Oni byli nim. Żyli w Czarnym Szermierzu. Ale czy zdąży na czas uratować dziewczynę? Dasz radę, Czkawka. Możesz zrobić wszystko, co tylko zechcesz. Ale musisz chcieć. To były słowa jego matki. Rozbrzmiały w jego głowie dziesiątki razy. Wypowiedziała je, gdy uczył się chodzić. Wziął głęboki oddech. Zaczął biec w stronę Astrid i Nocnej Furii. Po chwili zniknął w chmurce czarnej mgły i pojawił się na grzbiecie smoka, z sejmitarem zatopionym w jego karku. Wykonał cięcie Doragonhato. Głowa smoka potoczyła się kilka metrów dalej, oddalając się od ciała. Spojrzał na Astrid. Szlochała ze spuszczoną głową. Klęczała w małej kałuży krwi. Poroniła... - pomyślał z ulgą Czkawka. - Uciekaj - powiedział do niej cicho. - Uciekaj jak najdalej stąd. Z drugiej strony lasu są szalupy ukryte w jaskini. Blondynka pokornie posłuchała i uciekła. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna dotrze bezpiecznie do celu. Był jej to winien. *** Północny Wicher również był zdziwiony tajemnicą wrogów. Mimo to uznała, że warto jest walczyć dalej, chociażby dla opowieści jaką się zyska po zakończeniu wojny. Przed dziewczyną znikąd pojawiła się kolejna Nocna Furia. Wyciągnęła dwa ze swoich sztyletów - jeden srebrny, drugi zwykły, żelazny. Rzuciła żelaznym w gada, trafiając go prosto w oko. Następnie błyskawicznie cięła ostrzem wzdłuż gardła smoka, pozostawiając krwawą szramę od podstawy szczęki do okolic żeber Nocnej Furii. Gad przyszykował pocisk, a przez ranę widać było fioletowe światło plazmy gotowej do strzału. Północny Wicher nie dał smokowi okazji do strzału. Kolejny sztylet znalazł się w powietrzu, a następnie w drugim oku gada. Nocna Furia, oślepiona i przepełniona gniewem nie mogła zauważyć przeszkód pod jej nogami. Przewróciła się, odsłaniając swój brzuch niepokryty twardymi łuskami. Dziewczyna wykorzystała to. Sztylety zaczęły ciąć, rozpruwając miękki brzuch gada. To będzie najlepsza opowieść, jaką poznała. *** Draco po zobaczeniu smoków zrozumiał, że bitwa chyli się ku końcowi. Wiedząc, że nie opłaca się walczyć ogniem ze smokami, używał magii lodu, ciskając pociskami w smoki. Odłamki lodu kaleczyły najczęściej pyski i skrzydła, niekiedy gardła i brzuchy gadów. Draco starał się celować w ich oczy. Rozzłościł smoki. I to bardzo. *** Rey czekała. Wiedziała, że to zaraz się skończy. Zaraz będzie na Hjaar. Będzie wolna od swoich prześladowców. Tak więc czekała, nie przepadając za walką. Jednak coś kazało jej walczyć. Jakiś głosik w jej głowie cichutko namawiał ją do walki. Przyzwała Feyndosil. Sumienie nie pozwoliło jej patrzeć bezczynnie na śmierć ludzi dookoła niej. *** Wiele Cieni poległo. Wikingowie dawali się zabijać. Berk upadało. Wróg był coraz pewniejszy wygranej. A nadzieja nikła niczym płomyk na deszczu. Czkawka omiótł spojrzeniem pole walki. Dostrzegł biały płaszcz. Jagu. W Czarnym Szermierzu zaczął rosnąć gniew. Z tego, co powiedziała Furia, z którą walczył, to właśnie Biały Szermierz był powodem tej wojny. Armia Mroku po prostu pomyliła Jagu z nim. Ruszył biegiem w stronę chłopaka, wyciągając sejmitary po drodze. Kilka metrów od Jagu Czkawka wybił się w górę i ciął oboma sejmitarami na ukos. Jagu w ostatniej chwili zablokował atak, po czym spojrzał zdziwiony na Czarnego Szermierza. - Czemu nie powiedziałeś o smokach? - prawie krzyknął Sumah do Dinok. Ta informacja mogła uratować życie wielu ludzi. Czkawka nie oglądałby tylu trupów swoich uczniów tego dnia, gdyby przygotował ich mentalnie do walki z gadami. - A uwierzyłbyś? - odparł Jagu. - Wiesz, ilu przez ciebie zginęło?! - Doragonhato wykonał zamaszyste cięcie, natomiast Mirathrlell pchnięcie w stronę uda przeciwnika. - Przyczyniłeś się do śmierci prawie jednej czwartej Cieni! Jagu zdołał zablokować pchnięcie, natomiast atak Doragonhato pozostawił cienką czerwoną linię na jego obojczyku. - Wiem - szepnął zdławionym głosem Biały Szermierz. - Czy tak trudno było wprowadzić mnie w szczegóły? Wiedziałeś o Armii Mroku wszystko, a powiedziałeś tylko, że się zbliża! - Sumah do Dinok zaczął wirować zadając błyskawiczne ataki. Jagu parował większość z nich, nie próbując nawet przejść do ofensywy. - Zabiłbyś mnie - odparł Biały Szermierz. - Tchórz. - W przypływie gniewu i pogardy do swego przeciwnika ciosy Czarnego Szermierza stały się zacieklejsze i szybsze. Dwa pchnięcia wytrąciły broń z rąk odzianego w biel chłopaka, pozostawiając na jego nadgarstkach niegłębokie rany. Jagu opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. Poddawał się. Ze spuszczoną głową czekał na śmierć, a czarne kosmyki osłaniały łzy chłopaka przed wzrokiem Cichej Śmierci. Czubek klingi Doragonhato znalazł się na piersi pokonanego. Dłoń Czkawki uniosła głowę Jagu w górę, tak, by Czarny Szermierz mógł spojrzeć w trawiastozielone oczy tak podobne do jego własnych. - Aż tak bardzo boisz się śmierci? - zakpił zeń Sumah do Dinok. - Ty nie możesz umrzeć. Nie wiesz jak to jest. I nigdy się nie dowiesz, maszyno do zabijania - odparł Jagu, przez ten ruch nadziewając się leciutko na klingę sejmitara. Doragonhato był spragniony. Sam zdecydował i pokierował ręką Cichej Śmierci. Sejmitar wbił się w ciało swej ofiary i przebił je na wylot. Oczy Czarnego Szermierza rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Odrzucił sejmitar, nie patrząc nawet, gdzie on wyląduje. Złapał opadające ciało Białego Szermierza, samemu padając na kolana. - Przepraszam... - szepnął Jagu. Czkawka nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa. - Wybaczam... Smokobójco... - szepnął Biały Szermierz, plując przy tym krwią. - Proszę... - powiedział cichutko Sumah do Dinok. - Powiedz przynajmniej, kim jesteś... Ciało pokonanego zamieniło się w czarną sylwetkę swej dawnej postaci, po czym przekształciło się w Nocną Furię. Gad miał łeb na kolanach Cichej Śmierci. - Szczerbatek... - wykrztusił ostatkiem sił smok. - Mam na imię Szczerbatek... Zielone oczy zamknęły się na zawsze, a klatka piersiowa gada po raz ostatni uniosła się i opadła. Czkawka pogładził łeb Szczerbatka. Delikatnie złożył go na ziemi i wyszeptał: - Dziękuję... Wstał i jeszcze raz spojrzał na pole bitwy. Zapłakałby. Ale jego oczy niezdolne były do łez. *** Vierna nie mogła uwierzyć. Widziała śmierć swojego syna. Swojego jedynego syna. Nie odpuści tego ludziom. Z rykiem nienawiści i żalu wzbiła się w powietrze. *** Kuro... Tak, mój panie? Zbieraj Cienie. Nie ma sensu walczyć. Berk upadło, a wróg się wycofuje. Tak jest, mój panie. *** Wleciała prosto na swój cel. Na zdziwionego człowieka, który zabił jej syna. Owy człowiek w skutek upadku stracił przytomność, uderzając głową o kamień. Vierna miała już go zagryźć, gdy nagle wpadł jej do głowy lepszy pomysł. ,,Będzie gnił w lochu po kres swych dni, umierając długo i powoli w strasznych mękach" - pomyślała. Tak też zrobiła. Lochy Berk były tuż obok lasu, prowadziły do nich schody znajdujące się w dużym budynku, w którym karano za występki. Smoczyca zawlokła tam nieprzytomnego chłopaka, po czym zmieniła się w człowieka i przykuła go do kajdan na ścianie. Wisiał z rękoma wyciągniętymi na całą długość. Usatysfakcjonowana smoczyca ruszyła w drogę powrotną do domu, nie zastanawiając się nawet, dlaczego sam dotyk ciała tego człowieka wywoływał u niej mrowienie i lekkie dreszcze. *** Kuro nigdzie nie mógł odszukać swego pana, ale nie mógł nie posłuchać rozkazu i zabierał Cienie z powrotem na Hjaar. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że jego panu nic nie jest. *** Czkawka był otoczony przez czerń. Nic nie czuł. Nie słyszał. Nie widział. Był tylko on i czerń. Pustka. Samotność. Nie mógł robić nic poza czekaniem. Epilog Bitwa skończona. Berk upadło, a Armia Mroku wycofała się. Kuro wraz z Cieniami szukali Czarnego Szermierza. Właśnie po raz kolejny przeszukiwali Berk. A raczej to, co zostało z Berk. Oczywiście Nocne Furie musiały zniszczyć porządnie całe Berk przed odejściem. Utrudniło to poszukiwania. - Dlaczego nie możesz się do niego teleportować? - zapytał po raz setny Rojer kruka. Kuro westchnął. - Ponieważ teleportuję się nie do miejsc, a do energii życiowej różnych organizmów. W tej chwili w promieniu kilkudziesięciu, jeśli nie kilkuset kilometrów nie mogę znaleźć śladu energii mojego pana. Po prostu jakby zniknął... Kontynuowali poszukiwania. Po kilku godzinach już mieli wracać, lecz Kuro coś wyczuł. Maluteńka nitka energii życiowej pojawiła się na Berk. Kuro nie mógłby pomylić jej z niczym innym. *** Uderzenie serca. Jedno, a potem drugie. Coraz szybsze. Krew na nowo zaczęła krążyć w żyłach. Serce pracowało coraz szybciej, pompując krew. Czarny Szermierz jeszcze nigdy nie docenił tak tych prostych, rutynowych czynności wykonywanych w jego organizmie. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło. Czuł, że bardzo długo. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem wypuścił powietrze. Oddychał bezproblemowo. A mógł przysiąc, że smok w chwili lądowania na nim zmiażdżył mu żebra. O ile tylko żebra. Wspomnienia wróciły. Powoli zaczynał powracać do życia. Usłyszał, jak uchylają się ciężkie wrota. Kroki butów o miękkich podeszwach i cichutkie uderzenia ptasich skrzydeł. Wtedy uderzyło go jedno wspomnienie. A raczej wypowiedziane przez niego życzenie. ,,Nie chcę umrzeć". Już drugi raz. Życzenie spełniło się. ,,Nie chcę umrzeć". Czuł, że jeszcze tego pożałuje. W mroku rozjaśnionym jedynie wąskim pasem światła wpadającego przez drzwi rozbłysły dwa nowe kształty. Para żarzących się nieziemsko oczu. *** Koniec części pierwszej Trylogii Początku Serii Zabójcy z Berk *** Podziękowania Więc, to już koniec tej opowieści... Niedługo pojawi się część druga :). Chciałabym podziękować Sky, Saphirze, Agadoo, LittleMilkyWay, Nessi, Astrid Hofferson, Lilit, Draco, Smoczełowi, Onyksi, Miszy, Radziowi, Gosiuni, Julce, Citi, Czarno-Szarej, Czarnej Wilczycy, Predemonowi, Szeptozgonkowi, Lodowej furii, Astrid212, Draixowi, Arawis, I-love-astrid, ShockFury, Lodowej Smoczycy, BlackAngel, Pepe Rubin, N.F.Sczerbatkowi, Azurey, Rico, Fillowi, PrzyjaciółkiNaZawsze, Roxi, DarkFury&Przyjaciele, Pannie Szczerbatek, Tancerzowi Ostrzy, Aniołkowi z piekła rodem, Ważce, Pójdźcze, Markacinowi, DreamGirl, Dominowi2001, Białej Tygrysiczce, Kasi, Sasilii, Zagubionej W Marzeniach, Asti, Trollce, Amii oraz wszystkim użytkownikom nieposiadającym konta, którzy skomentowali to opko. Teraz patrzę na tą listę i uświadamiam sobie, jak bardzo długa ona jest! Pisanie tego opka było niezwykłą przyjemnością. Było przygodą, w której mnie wspieraliście i motywowaliście, by brnąć przed siebie. Nie wiem, co bym zrobiła bez Was, czytelników. Dziękuję Wam z całego serca. ~Dyfcia001 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone